Soul Mates
by Biscotte Cynique
Summary: L'âme sœur, une chose abstraite, un peu surfaite, qui nous laisse perplexe. Existe t-il vraiment ? Comme le coup de foudre. Ruse et Courage s'entremêle pour ne faire qu'un. Un passé. Un présent. Le début de quelque chose ... Un combat passionné, passionnel et passionnant. FICTION EN COURS DE RÉÉCRITURE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

**[Edit du 23.05.13 : Cette fiction sera bientôt en cours de correction et le Prologue ainsi que certains chapitre seront réécris. Le début de cette fiction est pour le moins … d'un très bas niveau selon moi. Mais cela s'améliore au fil des chapitres,ne vou en faites pas. Libre à vous de la lie maintenant ou après relecture]**

Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^ Voici ma toute nouvelle fiction. Le couple principale est Drago et Hermione et quelques couples par-ci par-là … Ne vous attendez p as à la fiction de l'année. C'est une fan-fiction basique qui évoluera je l'espère au fil du temps. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

_Une petite fille aux cheveux broussailleux, accompagné de ses deux parents avançait à grands pas sur le quai 9 ¾. Des centaines de personnes étaient regroupées sur la plateforme, petits et grands attendaient de pouvoir embarquer dans le train qui les mènerait à la grande école de magie, Poudlard. La petite fille et ses parents s'arrêtèrent et ces derniers se tournèrent vers elle:_

_-Monte, nous allons t'aider à monter tes bagages dans le train, dit_

_Judith, la mère d'Hermione._

_Celle-ci monta dans le Poudlard Express et tendit les mains à ses parents qui lui donnèrent ses bagages. Une fois chose faite elle se retourna vers eux, et se pencha avant de les étreindre de ses petites mains pâles et fines. Quelqu'un siffla ce qui donna l'alerte que le train allait partir. Hermione lâcha ses parents les larmes aux yeux et leur dit:_

_-Je vous enverrai des lettres chaque semaine pour vous informer de mon avancée dans cette école._

_-Bien sûr ma chérie, nous les attendront avec impatience. Maintenant file, dit Jack, le père d'Hermione en souriant._

_Hermione écouta son père, prit ses deux valises, et avança dans le couloir du tain, à la recherche d'un compartiment. Elle ne le montrait pas vraiment mais elle avait peur de ce qui l'attendait dans cette école. Elle se demandait si elle se ferait des amis ou si elle serait mise à l'écart, et si les cours seraient intéressants. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'autre personne qui elle aussi était perdue dans ses pensées. Ils se percutèrent et chacun tomba sur le sol._

_Sonnée, Hermione secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers l'autre._

_C'était un petit garçon au regard arrogant et froid. Blond aux cheveux plaqués en arrière. Il se leva lentement sans la lâcher du regard. Ils se regardèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que le garçon lâche froidement:_

_-Tu bloques le passage espèce de Sang-De-Bourbe._

_Hermione ne savait pas ce que ce mot voulait dire, mais ce qu'elle savait en tout cas c'est que ce n'était pas un compliment._

_Elle se leva rapidement et s'écarta, trop choquée pour parler. Il passa devant elle et partit à toute vitesse dans un autre wagon. Elle était en train de ramasser ses affaires quand une personne l'interpella:_

_-C'est Drago Malefoy, un Sang-Pur...hmph mais ce n'est qu'un pleurnicheur et un fils à papa. Oh pardonne moi je me présente je m'appelle Diana Wiggs. Et toi ? , dit une jeune fille rousse avec de jolies taches de rousseur sur le nez et des petites yeux verts tachetés d'or._

_Hermione se leva précipitamment et dit d'une vois solennelle et le menton haut:_

_-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Que disait tu à propos de ce garçon ? demanda Hermione la tête penché sur le côté et le regard rempli de curiosité._

_-Oh, tu veux parler de Drago Malefoy, Hermione hocha la tête, et bien il fait partie de la plus grande famille de Sang-Pur du monde sorciers et il est l'unique héritier de Lucius Malefoy, qui est un Mangemorts, finit Diana avec une grimace de dégoût._

_-Et que veut dire le mot Sang-De-Bourbe ? Demanda Hermione malgré la pointe d'agacement car elle ne savait pas la signification de ce mot._

_Diana paru gênée._

_-Oh et bien... cela veut dire que tu es née de parents moldu, des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques et pour presque tous les Sangs-Purs ce sont des erreurs de la nature, des personnes qui ne devrait pas exister, des parasites._

_Ce mot déclencha chez Hermione une colère sourde et sans limite. Elle voulait se venger, elle ne se laisserait pas faire ! Ah ça non ! Elle était maintenant sure d'une chose : elle détestait Draco Malefoy._

_Alors vous avez passez un bon voyage (quoi que trèès court mais je me rattraperai pour les autres chapitres ont va dire que celui-ci est une petite mise en bouche XP.) A trèès bientôt j'éspère._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Hermione Granger descendit du Poudlard Express et tira sa valise derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta pour attendre ses amis, qui descendirent les uns après les autres du train. Ils se dirigèrent vers les carrioles qui finiraient de les mener à Poudlard. Hermione monta la première et s'assit sur la banquette de droite. Harry la suivit puis s'assit à côté d'elle Ginny, elle, alla s'installer sur la banquette de gauche dans les coins, Diana s'assit près d'elle et enfin Ron monta en dernier et s'assit à côté de Diana. Celle-ci fit un grand sourire à Hermione et lui demanda:

-Alors nerveuse de devenir Préfets-En-Chef ?

Hermione redressa le menton comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle était fière d'elle et dit d'une voix maîtrisée:

-Non, je ne suis pas du tout nerveuse. C'est un honneur d'être Préfet-En-Chef, reste à savoir qui sera mon homologue, finit la jeune fille d'une voix pensive.

Ginny s'exclama soudain:

-Je suis sûr que ce sera quelqu'un de Serpentard.

Harry intervint alors:

-Ginny je ne pense pas que Dumbledore mette un élève de Gryffondor avec un élève de Serpentard, cela créerait trop de conflit entre les deux Préfets.

-Oui mais en attendant on ne pourrai pas mettre un Gryffondor avec un Gryffondor, relança Ginny à l'intention d'Harry.

Ces petits duels étaient habituels entre eux. Depuis qu'Harry avait quitté Ginny pour soi-disant la protéger de lui et de ses problèmes. Alors que même sans être avec lui elle était exposée à cette guerre.

Pendant que Harry et Ginny continuait à ce lancer des piques, la charrette arriva devant Poudlard. Ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers la grande porte qui menait vers la Grande Salle.

Tous les élèves arrivèrent vers l'immense pièce et s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives. Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers son pupitre en or. Il scruta quelques secondes la salle de ces petits yeux fripés. Il prit ensuite la parole et demanda le silence:

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année. Je voudrais tout d'abord vous présenter les nouveaux Préfet-En-Chef. Applaudissez pour votre Préfet-En-Chef féminin, Miss Hermione Granger.

A toutes les tables, les élèves applaudirent, sauf les Serpentards.

Après avoir encore demandé le silence Dumbledore reprit:

-Et enfin applaudissez pour votre Préfet-En-Chef masculin, Monsieur Drago Malefoy.

La table des Serpentard applaudit avec entrain et les sifflements de joie retentirent, mais les autres tables, surtout la table des Gryffondors, applaudirent avec beaucoup d'amertume.

Ginny regarda Harry avec triomphe et dit:

-Et qui c'est qui avait raison ?

Harry la fusilla du regard et se tourna vers Hermione, qui, depuis l'annonce de l'identité de son homologue, était toute pâle, non pas de peur mais de rage. Harry essaya d'y aller en douceur:

-Euh... Hermione tout va bien ?

Celle-ci sursauta et se tourna vers Harry et dit entre ses dents serrée :

-Je vais le tuer.

Harry interloqué demanda:

-Qui ça ?

-Dumbledore ou Malefoy en tout cas je tuerai l'un des deux, ça c'est sûr. Je vais vivre un véritable enfer avec ce petit fils à papa.

Elle regarda en direction dudit fils à papa, qui lui aussi la regardait avec un rictus de dégoût profond. Hermione lui lança un regard noir et détourna le regard. Elle dit à Harry:

-Malefoy est une vraie poule mouillée et à peur de se salir les doigts. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Je prie pour qu'il y ai une bibliothèque dans cette fichue Salle Commune, implora Hermione en levant la tête et les yeux au ciel.

Ron qui, jusque-là était trop occupé à manger prit la parole la bouche pleine:

-Chinquiète pos, chi Malefoy chemebête chu pourras venir me voir pour qu'il, Ron avala sa bouchée et reprit, tâte de mon poing et...

Hermione qui était agacée par le comportement du rouquin à table le coupa et dit:

-Ron ! J'aimerais que quand tu m'adresse la parole tu avale ce que tu es en train de manger. Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me défende.

Hermione se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle.

Ron qui n'avait pipé mot pendant le discours de la jeune fille se tourna vers Harry et demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Harry haussa les épaules ne voulant pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Pendant ce temps Hermione déambulait dans les couloirs sans fin de l'école. Elle s'arrêta devant un tableau qui représentait deux personnes nues enlacés par un draps. La femme avait de longs cheveux d'or et l'homme avait des cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène. Ils étaient centrés dans un coquillage. Hermione se mit à penser que ce tableau représentés la naissance de Vénus mais dans ce cas-là, la naissance du désir. Elle vit un parchemin accroché juste à côté elle le déroula et le lu :

_Chère Miss Granger, je vous présente l'entrée de votre Salle Commune. Celle où vous allez cohabiter avec votre homologue Monsieur Drago Malefoy. Votre Mot De Passe est Unum Sempiternum_. _Je vous laisse découvrir votre Salle Commune et votre chambre. J'espère que vous passerez une agréable année et que tout se passera au mieux avec votre homologue._

_Cordialement,_

_ ._

Hermione ricana légèrement en marmonnant :

-Oui une merveilleuse anné

Elle leva le regard vers le tableau devant elle et découvrit que le couple n'était plus enlacé, malgré le drap qui couvrait leurs deux parties intimes mais qu'ils étaient maintenant face à elle. Ils ne disaient rien, ils la fixaient. Elle les ignora trop préoccupée par ce qu'elle allait découvrir derrière ce tableau. Hermione prononça distinctement le mot de passe et le tableau s'ouvrit. Hermione resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Un feu était allumé dans une grande cheminée en marbre blanc, un grand fauteuil lui faisait face, deux petits fauteuils de chaque côté de celui-ci, une table basse avec des pieds en or trônait au centre, ainsi qu'une fenêtre juste à côté de la cheminée. Hermione s'avança doucement dans la pièce et découvrit à sa droite une grande bibliothèque qui longeait tout le mur. Elle toucha du bout de ses doigts fins les reliures des vieux livres avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres rose. Elle décida qu'elle regarderait tout ça demain et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sa porte était décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un grand lit deux places à baldaquin, aux quatre poutres en bois était accroché des rideaux rouges et jaunes. Une armoire en bois sombre était posée contre le mur à gauche du lit ainsi qu'une commode de la même couleur en face. Une grande porte fenêtre était à côté de l'armoire. Hermione sautilla sur place avec un grand sourire, très contente d'avoir une si grande chambre rien que pour elle. Elle se dirigea vers sa commode où étaient déjà rangées ses affaires. Elle prit son pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, celle-ci était aussi grande que sa chambre, un grand miroir trônant au-dessus du lavabo blanc. Elle tourna la tête à gauche et vit une immense baignoire blanche avec de petits escaliers pour y entrer. Hermione aux anges s'empressa de se déshabiller et fit couler l'eau, une fois la baignoire remplie, elle entra doucement dans la baignoire et soupira de plaisir. Elle resta un peu plus de vingt minutes dans le bain et sortit. Elle se sécha et mit son pyjama. Après cela elle se dirigea vers son lit et s'y coucha. Elle sentit les draps de soi lui caresser la peau et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres elle entendit le tableau de l'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer, sûrement Malefoy qui rentrait de la Grande Salle. Elle l'entendit s'affaler sur le canapé puis plus rien. Elle haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux. Dans les minutes qui suivirent elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain Hermione fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. Elle s'étira lentement comme un chat, et elle sortit du lit, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle se frotta le visage avec de l'eau et se regarda dans le miroir. N'étant pas bien réveillé elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Des coups à la porte la firent sursauter. Elle entendit la voix qu'elle détestait le plus au monde :

-Granger tu as intérêt à te grouiller je n'ai pas tout mon temps. Et puis une Sang-De-Bourbe ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps à se préparer, dit Malefoy d'une voix méprisante.

Hermione se prit la tête entre ses mains et marmonna:

-Ça y est les aventures reprennent.

* * *

><p>Alors bien ou pas bien. N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis ! Merci d'avance. Et à bientôt.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Note D'auteur: **

**Bonjour tout le monde,je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin vous publié ce chapitre qui fait entrer tout nos beaux personnages en action. Je tenais tout d'abord à préciser, que dés à présent je me corrigerais toute seule donc si vous voyez des faute grosses comme une patate dites le moi sinon ce seront surtout des fautes d'inattention ou de frappe. J'ai vu que beaucoup de personnes passer voir ma fic, je suis très heureuse. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de review, mais je garde courage après tout ce n'est que ma deuxième fic j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. Merci d'avance à vous tous et j'espère du fond de mon cœur que vous aimerez. Je pourrais publié plus régulièrement maintenant que c'est moi qui me corrige. (Juste comme ça pour vous prévenir,)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>''Quel imbécile ce Malefoy, je viens à peine de commencer l'année que cet fouine me tape déjà sur les nerfs !''<p>

Hermione ruminait dans son coin pendant qu'elle attendait ses amis pour le cours de Potion. Elle n'était même pas coiffer,Malefoy l'avait presque jeté de la salle de bain,tellement Monsieur était presser de s'admirer dans le miroir. Hermione avait donc dû ce coiffer,enfin essayé,sans miroir, en vain vu la masse de cheveux légendaire de la Gryffondor. Alors elle était maintenant appuyer contre un mur de pierre à maudire Drago Malefoy.

Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées à l'arriver de Ron et Harry,qui arboraient des mine déconfite,Hermione leurs demanda donc ce qui n'allait pas:

-Ce qui ne va pas ! Tu nous connaît depuis que l'on à l'âge de douze ans et tu nous demandes ce qui ne va pas et bien il y a _ça_ qui ne va pas,acheva Ron en désignant la Salle De Potion.

Il reprit donc:

-Cela fait maintenant sept ans que l'on se supporte tout les Lundis les Serpentard et moi,stupidement,j'ai pensé que ça aurait changé pour notre dernière année,mais non , rien a changé et c'est toujours pareil. Alors tu vois,Hermione,maintenant,ce qui ne va pas.

Hermione ne fit aucun commentaires et hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Harry,lui,n'avait pipé mot depuis que Ron avait commencé à s'énerver, mais il arborait une tête tout autant déconfite mais,Hermione le soupçonnait, pas pour la même raison. Hermione se tourna donc vers lui et lui demanda:

-Et toi Harry pourquoi fais-tu cette tête,je sais que tu n'aimes pas Rogue mais tu n'es quand même pas aussi puérile que Ron,je me trompe?

Harry hocha négativement la tête et regarda Hermione dans les yeux en lui disant:

-Non c'est pas du tout pour ça. Je me suis encore une fois disputé avec Ginny. J'en ai assez de cette ambiance tendue entre nous,je l'aime mais pourtant je...

La Gryffondor comprenait tout à fait ce qu'Harry hésitez à dire, il aimait Ginny,oh oui ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure,mais il voulait avant tout la protégée et la préserver de tout danger même si au fond de lui ,il le savait, d'une manière ou d'une autre Ginny serait mêlé à cette terrible guerre, quoi qu'il fasse. Hermione lui mit une main compatissante sur l'épaule et lui dit:

-Je comprend Harry que ça doit être dur pour toi mais après tout c'est toi qui a voulu te séparer de Ginny et maintenant elle te fait payer ton énorme bêtise. Essaye de la comprendre et de voir qu'elle souffre autant que toi. Alors si tu veux vraiment que cette tension disparaisse entre vous va la voir et parle avec elle. C'est le seul moyen pour que vous soyez enfin heureux tout les deux. Tu comprend ?

Harry fit signe que oui. Hermione allait ajouté quelque chose quand le professeur de Potion arriva en même temps que les Serpentard. Ils entrèrent donc dans la Salle et Hermione,Ron et Harry se mirent debout côte à côte,tout au fond de la classe.

Le professeur Rogue se mit à marcher devant eux de long en large,pendant quelques minute le silence régna dans la salle, on entendait les respirations de chacun des élèves et on sentait l'odeur nauséabonde des potions qui bouillait dans les chaudrons personnelles du professeur. Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement face aux élèves qui attendait anxieusement que le professeur de Potions prennent la parole. Rogue les scruta du regard pendant quelques seconde et dit d'une voix morne et rauque:

-Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion très spéciale, qui se prénomment _,Soul Mates _qui en anglais* veut dire _Âmes sœur._ Ne vous affolez pas, dit Rogue en levant une main devant lui d'un geste sec , en voyant déjà tout les élèves prêt à répliquer.

-C'est votre cher directeur Dumbledore qui à eu cette _magnifique _idée,alors bien que je ne sois pas pour , vous allez quand même préparée cette potion qui est assez spécial et que l'on étudiera plus tard dans l'année. Je vous préviens tout de suite que l'en aucun cas vous ne devez avoir de contact physique avec cette potion c'est pour cela que vous ne devez pas faire de geste brusque prés de votre chaudron. Il scruta de ses yeux noir et caverneux,le groupes des Gryffondor et reprit :

-Je vais maintenant vous placez par binôme et vous resterai avec la même personne jusqu'à la fin de l'année,c'est bien clair ?

Tout les élèves hochèrent la tête de mauvaise grâce, sceptique et anxieux de découvrir avec qui leur professeur les avait mis. Rogue sortit une liste de sa poche et énuméra les noms suivants:

-Granger/Malefoy ,Weasley/Parkinson,Wiggs/Zabini,Nott/Brown...

Le professeur de Potions dit encore quelques noms jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit placés.

**.**

Drago enrageait littéralement,il bouillonnait même. Comment son parrain pouvait-il le mettre avec Granger ! Il aurait pu le mettre avec... Weasley ou même Brown mais Granger, non, il ne pourrait pas la supporter tout une année à côté de lui. C'était comme si on polluait son oxygène,que l'on lui insufflé un gaz toxiques dans les poumons. Non il ne pouvait définitivement pas rester toute une année à côté de cette...Sang- De-Bourbe. C'était complètement...

Impossible,oui cela devait être un rêve. Oui, elle devait rêvé. Elle devrait supporter cette fouine toute une année, ces réflexion, son regard méprisant et méchant,son rictus moqueur. Elle ne le supporterait pas longtemps,elle en était certaine. Elle allait mourir avant la fin de l'année. Bon, d'accord , elle exagérait peut être un peu,mais quand même la mettre à côté de Malefoy alors que tout le monde dans cette école savait qu'ils se détestaient depuis qu'ils c'étaient rencontrer dans ce train. Mais apparemment personne n'avait encore compris qu'il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme des gens normaux quand l'un ou l'autre était dans la même pièce. Déjà qu'elle devait cohabiter avec lui, c'était le bouquet qu'elle soit à côté de lui à chaque cours de Potion, c'est à dire presque tout les jours. Mais elle ne changerait pas sa manière de travaillait pour lui,surtout pas.

.

-Tu n'est qu'une sale fouine puante.

-Et toi une Sale Sang-De-Bourbe

-Je suis peut être une sale Sang-De-Bourbe,mais toi tu es le Roi des Imbéciles.

-Oh excuse moi j'avais oublié que tu était LA Miss je sais tout de l'école.

-Ça n'a rien à voir. Si je te dit qu'il faut suivre à la lettre ce qu'il y a écrit sur le livre,c'est que c'est vrai.

-Hermione Granger la voix de la sagesse,dit Drago Malefoy un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

.Ah. Très drôle Malefoy. Tu es vraiment ridicule ça ferai presque peur.

-Monsieur Malefoy , Miss Granger veuillez cesser immédiatement votre monologue verbale. Cela ne nous intéressent nullement. Alors merci de vous...

Le Professeur s'arrêta brusquement de parler en voyant qu'Hermione et Drago se rapprochait inexorablement de leur chaudron en faisant de grand moulinets avec leurs bras. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Hermione percuta le chaudron avec son bras et renversa le chaudron qui au lieu de tomber de l'autre coté de la table tomba du côté des deux élèves.

Le chaudron éclata en mille morceaux après avoir aspergés Hermione et Drago de son contenu violacé . Il régna un silence de mort dans la Salle,jusqu'à ce que Hermione tombe par terre,inconsciente,suivit de Drago. Tout le monde se précipita vers eux,mais personne n'eut le temps de les toucher car la voix de Rogue s'éleva dans la pièce sombre:

-Ne les touchez pas ! Allez tout de suite me chercher Dumbledore nous avons un gros problème.

_Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se leva doucement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se frotta les paupières pour être sûr qu'elle ne délirai pas. En effet,devant elle se profilait une fête de genre oriental ou médiéval,elle n'était pas sûr. Plusieurs hommes était habillé avec de grandes toges,les femmes,elle,était vêtu de robe en soie transparente de différentes couleurs . Il y avait quelques personnes qui ressemblaient à des harlequins qui dansaient et rigoler ridiculement. Hermione avait les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte,stupéfaite. Quelques minutes auparavant elle était entrain de ce disputée avec cet idiot de Malefoy et maintenant,elle était là. D'ailleurs où était elle ? Elle s'avança prudemment vers le centre de la fête. Elle s'émerveilla de toutes les choses qu'elle y voyait: fruits exotiques,danses oriental,de grandes plateforme avec des spectacles humoristiques._

_Elle se dirigea vers une de ces plateforme et décida de quand même demander à quelqu'un où elle était._

_Elle se dirigea vers une jeune femme brune qui applaudissait le spectacle de deux guignol entrain de faire semblant de se battre._

_Elle lui tapota l'épaule et la brunette se retourna vers elle tout sourire:_

_-Oui ? Je peux vous …_

_La femme s'arrêta brusquement de parler quand elle vit comment Hermione était habillé. Celle-ci baissa les yeux elle aussi sur ces habit et vit qu'elle était toujours habillé de son uniforme de Poudlard. Bon elle n'était peut être pas déguisée,mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de bizarre. Vraiment pas ?_

_La jeune fille brune releva la tête et lui dit:_

_-Euh,quels sont ces habits loufoques ? _

_A l'entente de cette question,Hermione commença vraiment à s'inquiéter de l'endroit où elle avait atterrit. Elle demanda donc pour être sûr:_

_-En quelle année sommes nous ?_

_La jeune fille la regarda suspicieusement et répondit:_

_-Euh nous sommes en -1312 sous le règne de Mursili II. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?_

_Hermione ne répondit pas, car dés qu'elle sut en quelle époque elle était son cerveau s'arrêta de marcher complètement et elle s'affola. Comment était-ce possible qu'elle puisse passé d'une époque à l'autre ? Elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de le faire en tout cas pas qu'elle sache. Non,quelque chose n'allait pas,quelque chose de grave c'était passé avant qu'elle n'arrive ici mais elle ne s'en rappeler pas. Elle fut interrompu dans ses songes par une main sur son poignet, c'était la brunette qui l'entraînait vers un groupe de gens rassemblait autour de deux personnes mais elle ne distinguait pas leurs visages._

_La jeune femme qui la tenait toujours par le poignet lui dit d'une voix joyeuse:_

_-C'est notre bien aimé roi Mursili II et sa Tawanana. Sa reine,précisa la jeune fille quand elle vit la mine perplexe d'Hermione. Je ne savais pas qu'ils nous feraient l'honneur de venir à notre fête. Venez,allons les voir de plus près. _

_Hermione n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle se trouvait déjà à moins de deux mètres de ces deux personnes emblématiques. Et là,elle les vit tout les deux,si magnifiquement habillé,mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait attiré l'attention d'Hermione,ce qui l'avait choqué,c'était leurs visages car,oui ,leurs visages était flou,complètement flou. Était elle la seule à les voir comme ça ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais si c'était le cas ça n'avait l'air de déranger personnes car tout le monde souriait d'un air admiratif devant ces deux personnes. Elle reporta ses yeux sur le roi et la reine. Et là elle se sentit tout à coup très mal,ces oreilles se mirent à bourdonner,elle eu l'impression que sa tête allait exploser sous la pression de la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle sentit son sang pulsait dans ses veines. Elle regarda encore une fois le visages des deux jeunes gens au centre de l'attention et vit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir. Mursili II et Tawanna avait enfin un visage. La reine avait son visage et le roi celui de Malefoy mais pas le visages haineux ni déformez par la froideur habituel des Malefoy. Non,Mursili et Tawanana se regardait avec...amour,un sourire collé au visage. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer à cause de la douleur._

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur:<strong>** Alors qu'en pensez vous ? J'espère que ça vous as plu alors pour que je sois sûr laissez moi une ****_review_. Merci beaucoup. Et à très bientôt. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Note D'auteur: Coucou tout le monde je voudrait tout d'abord remercier mes trois revieweuse. A qui je répondrais après. Ensuite grâce à celle qui m'ont commentés j'ai était bousté pour faire le Chapitre 4 et donc le voici tout beau tout frais. J'espère que a vous plaira et que vous continuerai à commenté car j'adore ça.

**Réponse et remerciement au review:**

**chacha****:Merci beaucoup je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce Chapitre te plaira. XD**

**H223****: Tu sais déjà ce que je pense de ta review mais je te remercie encore une fois infiniment XD.**

**Al****: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Voilà je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Ginny se promenait tranquillement dans le grand parc de Poudlard. Elle chantonnait une mélodie avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Elle touchait du bout de ses doigts les pétales de fleurs qui était sur son chemin. Qu'est ce qui arrivait à Ginny Weasley me demanderait vous. Et bien la jeune fille était tout simplement amoureuse,amoureuse d'un homme qui la faisait enfin se sentir femme,se sentir belle,mais surtout se sentir aimer. Pour la première fois de sa vie on la considérait enfin comme une femme.<p>

Tout le monde pourrait penser que c'est Harry Potter l'homme qui faisait naître chez la jeune fille de tels sentiments, mais tout le monde se trompait.

L'heureux élu qui faisait de Ginny la femme la plus comblée du monde n'était autre que Théodore Nott.

.

_Des robes de soie,des redingotes de velours,des sequins en tissu,des bottes en cuir. Drago ne voyait que ça depuis qu'il c'était subitement réveiller en plein milieu d'une salle de bal rempli de noble,de marquis et marquise,de duc et de duchesse. Personne ne l'avait remarquer et continuait à discuter entre eux. Les femmes était habiller à la mode du 17ème siècle et les hommes aussi. Il s'avança prudemment entre les invités et cette fois-ci tout le monde se retourna sur son passage. Qu'est-ce-qu'avait tout ces gens à le regarder comme si il était Merlin en personne. Il les fusilla du regard et continua à avancer dans la salle. Il percuta alors quelqu'un. Drago allait lui répliquer de faire attention mais quand il découvrit le visage de la personne il se figea. C'était une jeune fille qui avait le visage de...Granger ! Il en resta bouche-bée. La jeune fille lui sourit en essayant visiblement de ne pas sourire à plein dents et lui prit soudainement le bras pour l'emmener vers un coin reculer de la salle. Drago toujours figer ne réagit que quand elle approcha son visage du sien comme pour l'embrasser. Il recula vivement son visage et lui prit les épaules pour la tenir à distance. Il lui dit en fronçant les sourcil:_

_-Euh,Granger qu'est ce qui te prend ? _

_La brunette fronça les sourcils à son tour et lui dit:_

_-Mais enfin Drago, tu n'es pas content de me voir ?_

_Drago,lui, était de plus en plus interloqué par le comportement étrange de son homologue._

_-Euh,Granger,d'une,depuis quand je devrais être content de te voir et de deux,pourquoi avons nous atterrit ici ?_

_C'était maintenant au tour de la jeune fille de regarder Drago comme si il était devenu fou._

_-Mais enfin Drago nous sommes ici depuis toujours. _

_Drago sentit montait en lui un rire nerveux qui avait le goût de l'incertitude. Il dit alors:_

_-Je ne crois pas Granger. Où sommes nous exactement ?_

_Elle lui répondit:_

_-Nous sommes en Écosse en 1650. Et nous avons était invité ici en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de ma grande tante. Tu m'avais promis que l'on se retrouverait ici et c'est là que tu m'as malencontreusement bousculer et que nous nous sommes retrouvés ici dans ce coin. Ne me dit pas que tu fais l'ignorant pour rompre avec moi ?_

_Drago était maintenant sûr d'avoir basculé dans une autre dimension. Cette jeune fille qui était censé être Granger mais qui,il en était sûr maintenant ne l'était pas,lui disait qu'il était en Écosse qu'ils était en 1650 et qu'en plus de ça il avait promis à cette jeune fille de la retrouvée ici. C'était vraiment à n'y rien comprendre._

_Drago la prit délicatement par les épaules et lui dit pour en revenir à sa dernière question:_

_-Pourquoi voudriez vous que je rompe avec vous ma chère, dit Drago en prenant un ton respectueux et en employant le vouvoiement._

_La jeune fille lui sourit et lui dit:_

_-Et bien parce que nous sommes amants. Puisque vous vous évertuez à faire comme si vous étiez amnésique je vais vous expliquez tout depuis le début._

_Drago sourit intérieurement ravi de pouvoir enfin savoir ce qu'il fichait là._

_La jeune fille le prit doucement par la main et les fit sortirent discrètement tout les deux de la salle de bal._

_Elle lui fit parcourir un dédale de couloir jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une grande porte en bois. La jeune fille allait poussé la porte quand Drago l'arrêta et lui demanda en se penchant vers elle:_

_-En fait,quelle est votre nom ?_

_La brune lui sourit et lui dit:_

_-Mon nom est Hermione._

_Drago souleva un fin sourcil blond étonner qu'elle est le même prénom que Granger. _

_''La ressemblance va vraiment très loin'',pensa t-il._

_Elle les fit entrer dans un somptueux salon baroque. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans un joli fauteuil en velours et puis s'assit à son tour en face de lui._

_Elle prit le temps d'arranger ses jupes puis releva ses beaux yeux marron-vert vers lui:_

_-Avant de commencer j'avais une question à te poser,Drago hocha la tête pour l'inviter à poursuivre, es-tu vraiment le Drago que je connaît ?_

_Drago secoua la tête négativement et dit:_

_-Non,je viens du futur on va dire, je m'appelle bien Drago Malefoy mais je ne viens pas de cette époque. Mais comme vous ressemblez tellement à une personne que je connaît, je n'ai pas compris certains de vos propos. _

_''Hermione'' hocha la tête doucement une moue pensive sur le visage. Elle lui dit alors:_

_-Et bien je vais quand même devoir tout vous expliquez._

_Drago hocha la tête pour approuver._

_La jeune fille souffla doucement puis commença son histoire:_

_-Nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance,''Drago'',moi,Blaise et Théodore. ''Drago'' et moi avons toujours ressentit quelque chose de fort l'un envers l'autre et ca n'a fait que s'amplifier à notre adolescence. Nous avons commencer à ressentir du désir l'un pour l'autre. Mais nous ne voulions pas nous l'avouer alors nous avons prit des distances et ''Drago'' est parti faire ses études à Oxford. Pendant plus d'un an nous ne nous sommes ni vu,ni écrit. Je suis restais vivre avec mes parents,qui eux,voulez me mariée à un de mes cousins éloigné mais je ne l'ai jamais voulu et j'ai attendu ''Drago'' car c'était le seul et unique homme que je voulais dans ma vie. Mais il y a maintenant un an de ce là,nous nous sommes revu et nous n'avons pas résister longtemps à la tentation de pouvoir enfin vivre notre amour. Il m'a avouer ces sentiments à mon égard et moi les miens. Nous avons commencer à nous fréquentés en cachette et nous avons vécu pleinement notre amour jusqu'à aujourd'hui en tout cas. C'est pour cela que je vous ai pris pour lui. Il m'avait promis de me retrouver ici,pour annoncer notre idylle au grand jour et demander ma main. Mais ce ne sera peut être pas pour ce soir vu que vous êtes là. Elle afficha un air triste sur son visage angélique mais se reprit bien vite et le regarda. Alors est ce que vous comprenez maintenant ?_

_Drago était figé de stupeur. Quand ''Hermione'' avait raconté son histoire,Drago avait ressenti un sentiment de plénitude et de bonheur infini. C'était comme si il se rappelait chaque chose que disait ''Hermione''. Malgré qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir précis de cette histoire. Il ressentait ce qu'elle disait en fait,il partagé son bonheur,sa tristesse,son manque de ne pas voir l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il était comme connecté à elle._

_Il releva brusquement la tête en sentant une odeur rose et de fruit rouges sucré, et tomba nez à nez avec ''Hermione'' qui le regardait un air tendre sur le visage. Il ouvrit la bouche mais fut juste capable de dire:_

_-Wow._

_''Hermione'' rit doucement et Drago fut subjuguait en voyant ce charmant visage s'éclaircir d'un si beau sourire. En observant bien, elle n'était pas si laide,en pensant bien que c'était le visage de Granger,bien sûr. Ces cheveux n'étaient en fait broussailleux que de loin mais en y voyant de plus près il vit qu'ils étaient simplement très bouclés. Il vit aussi qu'elle avait des petites tâches de rousseur sur l'arrête du nez et que ces yeux n'était pas vraiment marron sombre mais marron avec des petites touches de vert fait,il vit tout simplement qu'elle était belle._

_Il ne ce l'avouerait jamais,bien sûr,mais ,lui,Drago Malefoy trouva Hermione Granger belle._

_Il vit alors qu'elle c'était arrêté de rire et qu'elle l'observait. Elle détaillait chaque détails sur son visage. Puis soudain elle avança un long doigt fin et traça le contour de sa mâchoire. Puis remonta doucement sur ses lèvres fines et rosée. Elle passa son doigt en leurs centre et prit d'une soudaine pulsion,Drago happa son doigts entre ses lèvres. ''Hermione'' eu un léger sursaut et rigola légèrement quand elle sentit qu'il mordillait doucement son doigt. Il le lâcha quelques secondes après et détourna la tête en retrouvant un visage froid et distant,ce qui brisa le charme qui c'était installer. La jeune fille perdit son sourire et se releva doucement et tira vivement sur son corset qui c'était remonté quand elle c'était baissé. Drago se leva alors et vit que Hermione,elle aussi, c'était reprit. Il en fût ravi mais au fond de lui il avait peur de l'avoir vexé. Il se dit alors qu'il n'avait rien à perdre dans ce monde si étrange, que personne ne saurait ce qu'il avait fait ou pas et prit la main d' ''Hermione'' et la baisa. Il embrassa chacun de ces doigts. Il Ia regarda et vit qu'elle rougissait,de gêne...ou de plaisir. Elle s'avança alors doucement vers lui et il remarque qu'elle était bien plus petite que lui d'environ dix centimètres,ce qu'il fit sourire . Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Drago resta d'abord figé puis ferma doucement les yeux. Il remonta ses mains le long de la taille fine d' ''Hermione'' et l'attira plus près de lui. Ce fut d'abord un baiser chaste,un baiser doux et rempli de tendresse. Puis la jeune fille passa le barrage qu'avait mit Drago entre leurs deux bouches et plongea sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme. Celui-ci mêla alors la sienne à celle de la jeune fille et ce fut une explosion de sensation pour tout les deux. ''Hermione'' remonta ses douces et fines mains le long du dos de Drago et les enfoui,finalement,dans ces cheveux soyeux. Il s'embrassèrent à en perdre la tête. Drago ne voulait plus lâcher cette bouche si délicieuse et si douce. ''Hermione'' avait le goût de l'interdit, du désir et du paradis. Et cela créé une explosion de saveur. Il voulut renverser la jeune fille sur un des boudoirs du grand salon,quand il fut prit d'un violent vertige,il se sentit prit dans un tourbillon qui lui donna la nausée. Il essaya de se rattacher à quelque chose,n'importe quoi. Il voulut crier mais n'y arriva pas et ce fût le trou noir. _

Drago s'éveilla doucement. Il plissa vivement les yeux quand il se prit un rayon de soleil en pleine face. Il prit une grande inspiration en s'étirant et sentit une odeur désagréable,l'odeur que vous sentiez généralement dans un hôpital et il était certain que sa chambre n'avait pas cette odeur. Il se souleva donc un peu et découvrit qu'il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il essaya de se remémorer pourquoi il était là,mais n'arriva pas à s'en souvenir. Il se tourna vers sa droite et découvrit Granger,elle aussi étendu sur un lit,le teint pâle. Et tout d'un coup tout lui revint. Il se revoyait se disputer avec Granger et se rappela qu'elle avait renverser le chaudron et que son contenu c'était renversé sur eux. Et là il c'était retrouver dans ce monde bizarre. Où il avait fait la rencontre du double ou peut être d'une vie antérieur de Granger, qui lui avait raconté une histoire farfelu et puis il l'avait... embrassé ! Oh mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit d'embrassé Granger,bien sûr ce n'était pas la vrai Granger mais quand même. Il avait voulu s'abandonner complètement,tout oublié pour au final se croire capable de pouvoir faire tout et n'importe quoi.

Il regarda encore une fois la jeune Gryffondor endormit à côté de lui et vit que celle-ci commencer déjà à s'agiter. Il décida de partir tout de suite et d'aller directement dans sa Salle Commune. Il descendit tranquillement de son lit puis se mit prudemment sur ses jambes,quand il vit qu'il n'avait aucun vertige il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la grande porte en bois d l'infirmerie.

Drago l'ouvrit doucement et se glissa dans l'entrebâillement.

Une fois sorti,il se mit à courir prudemment dans les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à arriver devant le tableau des ''Amants Enlacés'',il dit le mot de passe et entra dans la Salle Commune des Préfets en Chef. Il alla directement dans la salle de bain et se glissa dans la douche installé exprès pour les Préfets.

Dés que le jet tiède alla sur sa tête il soupira de bonheur. Il appuya ses deux bras contre la paroi carrelée de la douche et baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas y croire il avait embrassé Granger et...il avait aimer ça. Oh Merlin qu'il avait aimer. Cette bouche si rose et si belle. Ce goût exquis. Il avait serré ce petit corps si menu entre ses bras comme si elle avait de l'importance pour lui. Après tout c'était quand même Granger. D'ailleurs,il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait était transporté dans ce monde très bizarre,tellement bizarre qu'il avait embrassé sa pire ennemie. Peut-être était-ce la potion qui lui avait tourné la tête à l'envers. Oui,c'était sûrement ça. En tout les cas il fallait qu'il éclaircisse le mystère de ce rêve si bizarre. Il chercherait par tout les moyens et avec de l' ça il n'aurait pas à chercher bien loin...

* * *

><p><span>Note D'auteur: <span> Alors vous en pensez quoi. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe si j'en ai laisser passé dans le texte c'est moi qui me corrige donc ça peut arriver que je fasse de grosses fautes sans m'en rendre compte XD. Et sinon n'hésitez pas à me dire que vous en pensez et laissez une _review._

Ps: Une review = un baiser de Drago.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**Note d'Auteur:**Bonjour tout le monde je publie aujourd'hui un tout nouveau chapitre.(oui ça se voit -_-'') Brefons je tenais tout d'abord à remercier **Vampireclamp**,**L'EnvOl-du-dragOn,sscg,ballorchidee **pour leurs mise en favoris et/ou leurs alertes ça m'as fait très plaisir XD. Ensuite et bien j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour faire avancer l'histoire dans ceux chapitres mais je pense qu'il y aura un peu plus de découvertes dans le prochain chapitre XD.

Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla et vit tout de suite qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. L'odeur,encore. Elle se leva et voulut appeler Mme Pomfresh,mais celle-ci arriva avant même qu'Hermione ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. Elle lui sourit et lui dit:<p>

-Vous êtes enfin réveiller ma chère, j'en suis ravie. J'ai bien crut que vous étiez tombé dans le coma. Me permettez vous de vous examiner ?

Hermione acquiesça sans dire un mot. Pomfresh sortit tout de suite sa baguette,maugréa une formule. Puis sortit un bloc note et écrivit quelques mots dessus. L'infirmière releva la tête et sourit à Hermione en lui disant:

-Miss Granger,je suis heureuse de vous annoncez que vous allez très bien. Vous pouvez sortir dés que vous serez prête,mais si jamais vous vous sentez mal pendant la journée, venez tout de suite me voir,c'est compris ?

Hermione hocha la tête un petit sourire au lèvres,un peu désapointé par les évènements. Elle se leva et vit ses habits suspendu sur un porte manteau à côté de son lit. Elle les prit et les enfila. Fin prête, elle se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie et sortit.

Drago était tranquillement installé sur un des fauteuil de la Salle Commune des Préfets en Chef. Il sirotait en silence un whisky Pur-Feu. Prés de lui était assis Théodore Nott. Lui aussi tout autant silencieux. Drago et lui avait l'habitude de ce genre de silence et cela ne les gênaient aucunement. Drago tourna alors son regard bleu-gris vers son ami et dit:

-J'ai embrassais Granger.

Théodore qui regardait ses pieds comme si il voulait incrusté chacun de leurs détails dans sa tête, sursauta violemment et s'exclama:

-Quoi ! Euh,mais,comment,où ?

Drago le coupa et dit:

-Pas en vrai,dû moins pas celle que tu connais dans cette école,pendant que je dormais à l'infirmerie j'ai fait un rêve étrange. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterrit là-bas mais c'était pas vraiment un rêve,je ne sais pas comment appeler ça.

Théodore le regardait comme si il était devenu fou,et lui demanda après un long silence:

-Donc...qu'as tu fait dans ce ''rêve'' ?

Drago le fusilla du regard,un regard qui disait''_Si tu me laissais parler tu le saurais déjà''._

Drago reprit donc:

-J'ai était ''transporté'' dans une autre dimension,enfin je crois. N'importe(1), pour faire court,j'ai rencontrais Granger là bas,enfin plutôt son double,mais ce n'était pas elle à proprement parler. N'importe, je l'ai malencontreusement bousculé et elle m'as emmené dans un coin reculé de la salle puis as commencé à me parler en disant des choses complètement insensé,à propos de rupture et de je ne sais plus trop quoi. Je n'ai bien sûr rien compris à ce qu'elle m'as dit puis elle m'as emmené dans un grand salon et m'as tout expliqué,comme quoi nousnous aimions depuis que nous étions enfant mais qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se direleur amour car le ''Drago'' de là bas est parti étudiait dans une école d'Angleterre,que pendant deux ans ils ne s'étaient pas vu,et qu'un an après ils c'étaient revu et que finalement ils ont pu vivre pleinement leur amour,puis elle m'a dit que je devait la demandée en mariage ce soir là justement,où j'étais là bas. Et il c'est passé quelque chose de bizarre...

Drago s'arrêta soudain de parler,comme si il revivait ce moment qui avait l'air tellement magique pour lui. Théodore impatient de savoir la suite lui secoua l'épaule et lui demanda:

-Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé de si bizarre ?

Drago secoua la tête comme si il redescendait sur terre,il dit donc:

-Je disais,donc,oui. Il c'est passé quelque chose de très bizarre. Pendant tout le temps où elle a parlait de notre relation dans ce monde étrange,j'ai ressenti toutes ces émotions. Comme si je revivait chacune des chose qu'elle avait ressenti. Puis j'étais tellement choqué de ce qu'elle me disait que je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'elle c'était rapproché. Et là je crois,non je suis sûr,tout à dégénérer dans ma tête. J'ai commençait à la trouver belle,alors que c'était quand même le visage de Granger. Je l'ai ensuite embrassé. Mais je ne l'ai pas embrassé comme toute les autres filles. Non pour moi,ce baiser, avait inconsciemment de l'importance pour moi. J'ai aimé l'embrasser malgré que ce soit quand même le double de Granger. Je l'ai en quelque sorte désiré.

Théodore ne savait pas quoi dire, d'ailleurs il n'avait rien à dire. Il était tout simplement choqué que lui Drago Malefoy est pu embrassé sa pire ennemie,double ou pas. Drago avait toujours était très à cheval sur ces principes et jamais il n'aurait embrassé quelqu'un qui le dégoutait,encore moins une Sang-De-Bourbe. Enfin il ne l'aurait jamais fait,en tout cas pas avant son rêve. L'ami de Drago se racla bruyamment la gorge et dit:

-En parlant de désir,j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à t'avouer...

Théodore n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le tableau de la Salle Commune s'ouvra. Une Hermione toute palote,entra et s'arrêta brusquement en découvrant les deux Serpentard assis nonchalamment dans le salon. Elle passa un bref regard sur Théodore et s'arrêta tout de suite sur Drago,qui la dévisageait aussi,une lueur étrange dans le regard. Hermione gêné devant le regard inquisiteur de Drago baissa les yeux et rougit. Elle reprit cependant très vite contenance et dit en s'adressant à Drago:

-Est-ce que je pourrais te parler après ?

Drago retrouva soudain son masque froid et arrogant et dit:

-Et pourquoi je devrais accorder quelques minutes de mon précieux temps à une Sang-De-Bourbe comme toi ?

Hermione fronça les sourcil et dit:

-Parce que j'en ai envie c'est tout. On se voit tout à l'heure alors.

Sur ces mots elle partit dans la Salle de bain à l'étage.

Drago fronçait lui aussi les sourcil une moue incrédule sur le visage. Il se tourna vers Théodore qui souriait d'un air goguenard et celui-ci dit:

-Tu viens de te faire avoir,comme un vrai imbécile.

Drago lui donna une tape sur le dessus la tête et répondit

-Tu sais ce qui te dit l'imbécile.

Théodore rigola et se leva du fauteuil où il était affalé:

-Bon et bien moi je vais y aller.

Drago le regarda avec scepticisme et dit:

-Ne croit pas que j'ai oublié que tu voulais me dire quelque chose.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je pense pas que ce soit le moment.

Drago soupira et dit au revoir à son amie. Une fois Théodore partit,Drago dirigea son regard vers la salle de bain,là où la Gryffondor,c'était enfermée et n'était toujours pas ressortie depuis. Il attendit donc que Granger sorte pour qu'elle puisse lui dire ce qu'elle avait à dire et qu'il puisse enfin se coucher,après cette longue journée.

Hermione au bout de dix minutes et une fois son pyjama mit elle se dirigea directement vers Drago,qui commençait déjà à s'impatienter. Hermione s'assit avec précaution sur le fauteuil où était assis précédemment Théodore et leva un regard anxieux vers Malefoy. Celui-ci releva un sourcil et lui fit signe de commencer. Hermione se racla la gorge,mal à l'aise et dit:

-Alors,euh,je voulais te demander quelque chose d'assez important qui me taraude depuis que je me suis réveiller. Est- ce que toi aussi Malefoy pendant notre ''sommeil'',elle mima des guillemet avec ses doigts, tu as fait un...rêve ?

A ce mot Drago sentit son corps se raidir. Il regarda Granger comme si il la voyait pour la première fois mais se força à garder son masque de froideur sur son visage:

-Pourquoi mes rêves t'intéresse tellement Granger ?

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel et dit:

-Écoute je sais que ça ne te plaît pas de me raconter ta si merveilleuse vie,mais j'ai besoin de savoir,je te jure qu'après ça je te laisserai tranquille.

Le serpentard se mit alors à réfléchir,après tout si il lui disait ça l'aiderait à éclaircir ce problème de double dans son rêve. Oui après tout elle était la seule qui pourrait réellement l'aider,il devait bien se l'avouer. Mais si jamais il lui disait tout et qu'elle ne le croyait pas et refusait de l'aider. Il se prendrait la honte de sa vie. Oh et puis après tout il n'avait rien à perdre alors autant tenter le coup. Il releva donc son regard gris-bleu vers une Hermione qui attendait anxieusement la réponse de son homologue:

-Oui.

Hermione releva un sourcil et demanda:

-Oui quoi ?

-Oui j'ai fait un rêve.

Drago vit le visage d'Hermione s'illuminer et il en fut tout gêné car il revoyait aussi le doux visage qu'il avait embrassé dans son rêve s'illuminait lui aussi d'un beau sourire. Il détourna le regard et dit:

-Et alors toi quelle genre de rêve tu as fait ?

Hermione perdit un peu de son sourire et prit une moue pensive:

-Et bien pour résumer j'ai atterrit dans un monde complètement bizarre. Et pour faire court je nous ai vue tout les deux,être le Roi et la Reine du pays où j'étais. Et je peux te dire qu'on était bel et bien ensemble,et bien amoureux. Même toi tu l'aurais vu.

Drago la regardait sceptiquement puis finit par ouvrir la bouche et lui raconta tout le contenu de son rêve,sans lui dire la scène du baiser. Hermione était choquée mais pas horrifié,vu le rêve qu'elle avait fait elle n'était pas très surprise. Une fois que Drago eu finit de conté son rêve un silence rempli la salle aussi bruyant qu'un hurlement. Puis finalement Hermione brisa le silence gênant:

-Et tu ne trouve pas sa bizarre ?

Drago lui sourit narquoisement et demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui est bizarre ? Que toi et moi on est fait chacun un rêve où on est ensemble, si je peux me permettre. Alors oui,c'est même l'horreur, acheva Drago avec une moue dégoûté. Après tout c'est avec toi que je suis en couple dans ces rêves.

Hermione voulut s'énerver mais se dit que ça ne résoudrait pas leurs problèmes et dit:

-Mais non, repasse toi la scène de notre dispute. Quand j'ai fait un mouvement brusque avec mon bras j'ai renversais le chaudron tout d'abord vers la droite,Drago acquiesça, et bien c'est justement ça qui est bizarre. J'ai balancé mon bras vers la droite,donc logiquement,chaudron aurait dû se renverser de l'autre côté de la table et non de notre côtés.

Au fil de l'explication d'Hermione Drago fronçait les sourcil,c'est vrai après tout ce n'était pas logique que le chaudron ce soit renversé sur eux,alors que Granger avait balancé son bras assez fort pour être sûr que le chaudron ne vacillerai pas et qu'il tombe bel et bien de l'autre côté. Hermione vit que Drago commençait à se rendre compte qu'il y avait un vrai problème dans toute cette histoire,elle continua donc:

-Il y a sûrement quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui voulait que la potion se renverse sur nous. Mais,qui,ça je ne sais pas.

Drago argumenta en disant:

-Peut être un élève de la classe. Si je trouve celui qui a fait ça,je jure sur mon sang que je vais le tuer.

Hermione n'en douta pas une seconde. Elle reprit:

-Non,ce ne doit pas être un élève,car sans être méchante aucun n'est assez intelligent pour savoir ce qui allez se passer après. Personne,même moi,ne connaissait cette potion ,alors ce ne peut pas être un élève.

Hermione se mit à réfléchir et se leva d'un coup du canapé:

-Je propose que l'on aille voir Dumbledore,je suis certaine que lui saura nous éclaircir sur toute cette histoire.

Drago se leva de mauvaise grâce et pointa son index vers Hermione en disant:

-Que l'on soit bien clair Granger,je fais tout ça ce n'est en aucun cas pour t'aider. J'ai juste très envie d'en finir avec toute cette histoire. J'aimerai être sûr que je ne me retrouverai pas mariée à toi,un jour,acheva Drago en faisant une grimace dégoût.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et lui répondit:

-D'accord Malfoy,j'ai compris. Je sais qu'il n'y a aucune trêve dans ce qu'on est entrain de faire. J'ai autant envie que toi d'en finir avec tout ça.

Sur ce mots Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie de la Salle Commune,suivit de Drago.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs,de peur de se faire prendre par Rusard. Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau qui fermait le bureau du Directeur. Hermione dit le mot de passe et le tableau s'ouvrit.

Comme l'avait prévu Hermione le directeur n'était pas couché. A se demander si il dormait ou manger,d'ailleurs.

Il était tranquillement installé à son bureau et leva les yeux à leurs arrivés.

Hermione courut devant son bureau tandis que Malefoy trainé des pieds derrière elle. Hermione attendit que Drago arrive enfin à sa hauteur et dit au directeur:

-Monsieur,je suis désolé de vous déranger si tardivement,mais j'ai besoin...enfin on a besoin de savoir quelque chose. A propos de ce qui c'est passé en cours de Potion.

Dumbledore sourit légèrement d'un sourire plein de malice,à travers sa barbe longue et blanche puis dit:

-Je crois qu'il est temps de tout vous expliquez.

* * *

><p>(1): Si ce mot est répété plusieurs fois c'est fait exprès,car pour lui c'est pour éloigner les passages qu'il trouve inintéressant.<p>

**Note d'auteur:** Alors je sais que je suis assez sadique,cette fin est tout à fait fait exprès. Ce n'est en aucun cas parce que j'avais la flemme de continuer ou autre XD. Le réveil d'Hermione est aussi fait exprès,car on voit bien qu'elle ne parle pas mais j'ai juste voulu montrer qu'elle est un peu déboussoler par son rêve et par la normalité avec laquelle lui parle Mme Pomfresh XD. Après peut être que certaines vont penser que Drago accepte facilement d'aider Hermione mais en fait je l'ai bien préciser dans une phrase qu'il dit c'est juste par rapport à lui qu'il fait tout ça et dans le chapitre précédent il dit bien qu'il lui faudra de l'aide et qu'il n'aurait pas à chercher bien loin. Il parlait d'Hermione malgré que ça ne se devine peut être pas facilement. Après et bien j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous me laisserez une _review_ pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Ps: Une review= une soirée complète dans la Salle Commune avec Drago seul à seul XD.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour,tout le monde,je remercie tout d'abord **Yumicross,grenouile25,Fashionistas973 (pour l'OS un amour si court mais si fort) et OddLittlePlume** respectivement pour leurs ajout dans ses favoris et son alerte pour mon histoire XD 3. Je remercie aussi gleekofglee,à qui je répond ci-dessous,pour sa review..Ensuite je vous préviens chers lecteurs,c'est officiellement dans ce chapitre que tout va bouger. J'avais fait une note d'auteur comme quoi il y aurait des similitudes par rapport à d'autres histoire,mais SEULEUMENT LE SCENARIO et qu'après je changerai tout avec ses éléments. Et non l'histoire en elle même. Je ne PLAGIT pas ! Je met tout ces mots en gros pour que personne ne me fasse de remarque désobligeante par rapport à mon histoire XD. J'espère que c'est clair dans vos petite têtes de lecteurs en herbe XD 3. Brefons,en tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous me laisserez une _review._ Petit rappel: Ne soyez pas étonné du comportement de Drago dans le souvenir. Il est amoureux n'oubliez pas !

**Réponse à la review XD:**

**gleekofglee : **Merci pour ta review. Elle m'as fait très plaisir XD. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. J'attend tes review avec impatience XD. Bonne lecture

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Il y a de cela bien des siècles,bien avant que Merlin est inventé les sorciers,et que Dieu est inventé les moldus,à chaque nouvelle naissance de nourrisson de sexe masculin,les Dieux désignés qui serait leur âmes sœur de sexe féminin. On les appelait alors des <em>Soul Mates ,âmes sœur<em>, leurs destins était déjà tout tracé. Dans toute leurs vies ils seraient amener à se rencontrer,s'aimerait d'un amour tellement passionnel que cela les rendrait fou. Et finirait par s'entre tuer. Mais il y a eu une exception. Un beau jour deux nourrissons sont nés,un garçon au Sang-Pur et une fille de moldus. Ils ont était éduqués de façon très différente. Avec chacun leurs principes. Puis est arrivé le jour de leur rencontre. Et bizarrement ils ne se sont pas apprécier sur le coup,non ils se sont haïe,d'une haine qui dépassait même le faites qu'ils soit des âmes sœur. Ils n'ont jamais ressenti que haine l'un envers l'autre. Et savez vous comment s'appelle c'est deux personnes ?

Hermione et Drago qui juste là n'avait pas dit un seul mot,secouèrent la tête en signe de négation.

Dumbledore reprit donc et dit:

-Et bien ils se nomme Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.

Les deux premiers âmes sœur qui ne se sont pas aimer à leur première rencontre. Qui ce sont d'abord détestés mais l'amour à toujours triompher...finalement.

Drago fut obliger de s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Lui et Granger...âmes sœur. Il ne pouvait pas y croire après tout ils étaient ennemies et ça depuis leur première rencontre. Il l'avait méprisé dés qu'il avait su qu'elle était une Sang-De-Bourbe. Bien sûr il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui était née moldue mais,avec elle c'était différent,il avait besoin de la haïr,c'était viscéral. Il devait la haïr comme pour repousser un autre sentiments bien plus fort que ce que la haine lui faisait déjà ressentir. Il tourna un bref regard vers son homologue et vit qu'elle aussi avait du mal à se faire à cette nouvelle plus que bizarre. Pour une fois il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait...

Horreur,dégoût,doute,envie. Voilà tout ce que ressentait Hermione à cet instant. L'horreur d'avoir était berné pendant toutes ces années,dégoût de savoir que c'était bel et bien Malefoy son âme sœur,le doute car elle avait peine à croire que Drago Malefoy,l'être le plus froid qu'il puisse exister en ce monde, puisse être capable de ressentir des sentiments amoureux. Et l'envie d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire.

Dumbledore regardait ces deux élèves avec un regard bienveillant,il se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers une pièce adjacente. Hermione et Drago le suivirent naturellement.

Dans la pièce des étagères rempli de fiole d'une substance blanche et noir,tapissées tout les murs. Au milieu trônait deux sièges en cuir. Dumbledore leurs fit signe de s'asseoir et il alla se mettre devant eux,une fois qu'ils furent installé.

Hermione regarda son directeur avec méfiance:

-Pourquoi sommes nous ici,Monsieur ?

Dumbledore sourit légèrement et dit:

-Je vais vous montrer votre passé antérieur. Votre dernière vie si je puis dire.

Drago,qui était resté silencieux depuis un moment,dit:

-Pourquoi voulez vous nous montrez _ça_ ?

-Je veux vous le montrer car vous avez besoin,autant l'un que l'autre,de savoir qu'il n'y a pas que la haine qui peut exister entre vous...il y aussi l'amour. Le vrai.

Le directeur sortit sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier et la pointa vers les deux Préfets. Il murmura quelque chose et Hermione et Drago plongèrent dans leurs passé...

_Hermione se promenait tranquillement sur une petite plage au sable blanc. Vêtu d'une robe blanche transparente et coiffer d'un chapeau de paille blanc,ses cheveux voletaient dans le vent. A son bras droit était accroché une petite fille aux beaux cheveux blond et aux yeux gris anthracite. Et à sa gauche un homme blond qui devait avoir la trentaine,Drago Malefoy,bien sûr. Une fine barbe recouvrait sa mâchoire et un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres à chaque qu'il posait le regard sur sa femme. _

_Hermione partit dans un grand rire quand elle vit partir sa fille en courant et tombé quelques mètres plus loin et se relevé comme si de rien était. Elle se tourna vers son mari et dit:_

_-Aussi casse cou que son père._

_Drago fit mine d'être indigné et pour se venger prit sa femme par la taille et la porta jusqu'à la mer calme. Il la jeta à l'eau et la rejoignit en riant. Sa femme refit surface et lui jeta de l'eau en plein visage. Et dit:_

_-J'aurais pu me noyer,tu sais ? _

_Drago arrêta de rire et s'approcha d'elle telle un lion vers sa proie et la prit doucement par les hanches:_

_-Tu sais bien que je t'aime trop pour me permettre de te perdre. Toi qui est ma femme et qui m'as rendu si heureux..._

_-D'accord,d'accord j'ai compris. Tu es pardonné. Pourrions-nous sortir maintenant,mon chère ?_

_-Mais tout à fait Madame,après vous._

_Hermione sortit de l'eau la tête haute,telle une reine. Leur fille ,qui les regardaient depuis un certains temps,sauta sur sa mère et rie aux éclat :_

_-Maman ,tu es toute mouillée ! Moi aussi je veux aller à la mer et être toute mouillé comme maman._

_Drago qui arrivait derrière elles dit à sa fille:_

_-Mais bien sûr Sherity,tu vas être toute mouillée quand tu vas prendre ton bain. Allez rentrons à la maison,acheva t-il en prenant sa femme par la taille et la conduisit vers une grande maison bleu et blanche. Ils habitaient,depuis qu'Hermione avait donnée naissance à Sherity, au bord de la plage. Et ils s'y plaisaient bien. _

_Une fois rentré Hermione monta pour se changer et pour faire faire la sieste à leur fille. Elle redescendit vingt minutes plus tard et le rejoignit sur un vieux canapé en velours pourpre. Il la prit dans ses bras,alors qu'il sirotait tranquillement un café. Elle le regarda avec tendresse et lui dit :_

_-Je t'aime,tu sais . Je n'aurai jamais pensé t'aimer, c'est vrai après tout nous n'étions pas vraiment fait pour nous entendre au début. Puis j'ai découvert une nouvelle facette de toi. J'ai découvert un homme peut être bien réservé mais avec tellement de valeurs. Tu m'as donné une fille merveilleuse et aujourd'hui je suis ici pleinement heureuse avec la famille dont je rêvais depuis bien trop longtemp._

_Drago sourit et caressa doucement les cheveux de sa femme:_

_-Moi aussi je suis heureux,je ne pensais pas l'être un jour mais j'ai enfin pu connaître l'amour. Il y a quelques années je ne savais même ce que c'était,mais grâce à toi j'ai pu pleinement le découvrir. J'ai une famille rien qu'à moi et j'en suis heureux. _

_Il abaissa la tête vers sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement, Hermione eu un rire léger étouffé par le baiser qu'elle échangé avec son mari. Drago se leva,posa sa tasse de café, et força sa femme à faire de mêmes en l'emmenant vers les escaliers qui menait à l'étage. Une fois arrivé devant leur chambre,il la prit dans ses bras,telle une mariée et pénétra dans la pièce en fermant la porte avec son pied. Ils vivront jusqu'à leur mort un bel amour et seront à jamais liés par un amour sans faille et sans limite..._

Dumbledore les renvoya dans leur Salle Commune pour leurs laissé le temps d'assimilé la nouvelle. Une fois rentré Hermione se dirigea tout de suite vers sa chambre. Drago,lui, s'assit lourdement sur le canapé du salon.

Hermione n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que Malefoy puisse être capable de ressentir des sentiments amoureux. Elle avait vu tant d'amour dans ses yeux dans le souvenirs qu'elle venait de voir,tant de tendresse. Et puis cette petite fille apparemment fruit de leur amour. Elle était tellement belle,petite,elle avait les yeux de Malefoy mais avait une lueur de connaissance qui lui venait d'elle. Elle devait être certaine que Malefoy pouvait avoir des sentiments autre qu'haineux …

Drago,lui,était plutôt...incertain. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer si...et bien si gentil,en fait. Lui,qui avait toujours pris soin d'être imperturbable,de ne montré aucun sentiments. En bref de garder un masque de froideur. Mais là se voir parler si librement à quelqu'un de plus,Granger ! Alors là , c'était l'embrouille totale. Il leva la tête quand il vit arrivait Granger une expression résolue sur le visage. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit:

-Malefoy,j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je suis arrivé à la conclusion de te lancer un défi.

Drago releva un sourcil quand il entendit le mot ''_défi_''. Cela devenait intéressant. Il se remit un peu plus droit sur le fauteuil et lui fit signe de continuer:

-Je voudrais vraiment avoir la certitude que tu peux vraiment avoir des sentiments amoureux. Alors j'aimerai _te _et aussi _me_ lancer un défi. En quinze jours je devrais te faire tomber amoureux.

Drago resta quelques instants figé puis dit:

-Pa-Pardon, tu voudrais me faire tomber amoureux,moi ? De toi peut être ,acheva t-il avec un rire incrédule.

-Non ,espèce d'idiot ,je ne prendrai pas ce risque vu le...lien qui nous unis mais qui n'est apparemment pas déclencher,dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel,je voudrais te faire tomber amoureux d'une jeune fille qui est dans l'école,qui n'est ni à Gryffondor,ni à Serpentard,ni à Pouffssoufle. En gros il te reste Serdaigle,bien sûr ce sera moi qui choisirai la jeune fille...

-Ah ! Toi. Tu vas choisir la fille de qui je devrait tomber amoureux,l'interrompit-il,s'il te plaît Granger ne me fait pas rire.

Hermione le fixai,rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux,les poings serrés et lui dit d'un ton crispé:

-Écoute, je veux vraiment avoir la preuve que tu peux ressentir autre chose que de la haine. J'ai besoin de savoir. Accorde moi ça,dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-D'accord.

Hermione releva la tête brusquement en l'entendent donner son accord. Et fit la grimace quand Drago fit une objection:

-Mais... en échange moi je voudrais faire ressortir la femme qui est en toi.

-Ah parce que tu trouve qu'elle n'est pas assez exploité. C'est ça ? ,acheva Hermione avec une moue blasée.

-Exactement,si tu veux me faire tomber amoureux,je veux qu'en échange tu me laisse te féminiser.

Drago se leva et tendit sa main vers Hermione:

-Marché conclu ?

Son petit sourire en coin horripilé Hermione à un point inimaginable mais elle céda et lui serra la main:

-Marché conclu.

Elle vit son sourire s'agrandir:

-Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser...

* * *

><p>J'espère que ca vous à plu et n'oubliez pas <em>review.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

**Note d'auteur:**Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser de mon absence prolongé mais j'ai eu une gros manque de motivation mais j'ai finalement réussi à reprendre du poil de la bête et de vous publié un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud. Voilouuu. Je remercie **Mailoan **(et son Alert XD)**, oscarangel **(pour son alert aussi XP)** et gleekofglee **pour leurs ajouts en favoris. Puis je remercie pour son Alert**. **Concernant les revieweuse je remercie **Mailoan** (ta review m'as fait plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira XD). Et je remercie **Orange Sanguine** pour sa review sur mon OS.

Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Qui ? Qui pourrait bien convenir à un homme comme Malefoy ?<p>

Hermione n'en avait aucune idée et retournée la question dans tout les sens dans sa tête tout en scrutant les jeunes filles de Serdaigle qui étaient entrain de petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Une blonde attira l'attention d'Hermione mais se dit qu'elle n'intéresserai pas Drago car elle avait le nez plongé dans un livre. Elle détourna donc le regard et chercha encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille au beaux cheveux roux attire son attention.

Parfaite ! ,se dit Hermione en redressant le dos pour mieux l'observer. D'après ce qu'elle voyait,elle avait l'air relativement gentille,ses mouvements était gracieux, tout en souplesse.

Elle décida que se serait elle qui serait la fille dont Malefoy tomberai amoureux. Au moins essayerai t-elle de le faire tomber amoureux. Elle se leva et se dirigea directement vers le prochains cours qu'elle avait c'est à dire Histoire de la Magie avec McGonnagall.

Hermione rentra dans la Salle Commune après une journée éreintante. Elle trouva Malefoy assis au coin du feu un verre de whisky à la main. Elle l'observa pendant quelques instants puis se racla la gorge. Le Serpentard sursauta légèrement et se retourna. Il leva un sourcil quand il vu Hermione et dit:

-Qu'y a t-il Granger ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose peut être ?

Hermione ignora son ton méprisant et répondit tout en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil du salon :

-Oui,je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important. J'ai enfin trouvé de qui je te ferai tomber amoureux.

Drago releva cette fois-ci ses deux sourcil blond :

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ? J'ai hâte de voir qui tu m'as choisi . Je sens que je vais m'amuser.

-Ah tu crois ? Moi je pense surtout que tu vas tombé de haut quand tu verras que tu commence à ressentir des sentiments pour cette fille, répliqua Hermione,en arborant un sourire narquois.

Drago s'esclaffa et s'assit lui aussi dans un fauteuil en cuir.

-Écoute moi Granger, même si j'ai accepté ce pari, je ne crois pas que je suis capable de tomber amoureux ou même d'éprouver le moindre sentiments vis à vis d'une fille. C'est juste impossible.

Hermione se rapprocha de Drago et dit en souriant d'avantage:

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois,mon cher Malefoy. Moi je crois que tout individu sur cette terre peux tomber amoureux. Même le Mage noir.

A l'entente de ce nom Drago fronça les sourcil et son visage se ferma. Hermione su qu'elle n'aurait pas dû parler de lui. Elle fit profil bas et monta dans sa chambre.

Elle se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous ses draps,une fois que sa tête toucha son coussin moelleux,elle s'endormit paisiblement.

.

Ron marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard quand il entendit un gémissement. Il s'arrêta brusquement et avala difficilement sa salive. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit un autre gémissement puis un autre. Il décida d'aller à la recherche de ce bruit. Plus il se rapprochait de ce son étrange plus il arrivait à distinguer ce que c'était. Il en était sûr maintenant c'était des gémissements...de plaisir. Il avança encore sur la pointe des pieds puis arriva devant une salle de classe . Il s'arrêta et écouta avec plus d'attention. Les respiration des deux individus s'accéléraient. Il décida d'ouvrir doucement la porte,plus qu'intriguait. Ce qu'il découvrit le cloua sur place.

Pansy Parkinson était plaqué contre un mur les jambes ouvertes, sa culotte pendant à sa cheville et se faisait martelait de coups de reins par un garçon dont Ron ne connaissait pas le visage ni le nom. Pansy avait les yeux fermés et gémissait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Ron. Celui-ci rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et ne réussit pas détourner le regard. La serpentarde,amusait,sourit légèrement et ne le quitta pas des yeux.

Bizarrement savoir que Weasley la regardait entrain de prendre du plaisir l'excitait encore plus. A cette pensé elle atteignit l'orgasme le regard plongé dans celui du rouquin. Le jeune homme avec qui elle avait couché remit son pantalon en place et voulu l'embrassé. Elle le repoussa et lui dit:

-Non, j'embrasse après le sexe,désolé. Tu peux partir maintenant,en le congédiant d'un geste de la main, comme pour chassé une mouche.

Le garçon sourit légèrement,l'air un peu nigaud :

-Tu veux qu'on se revoit un de ces jours ?

-Euh...non je crois pas. J'ai prit mon pied mais c'était pas le summum du plaisir, tu comprend ? , lui demanda Pansy avec le ton d'une personne qui parlait à un imbécile.

Le jeune homme piquait au vif fronça les sourcil et sortit précipitamment sans remarqué Ron qui c'était caché derrière un mur de la classe. Pansy reboutonna son chemisier et dit:

-Tu peux sortir maintenant. Il est parti.

Ron sortit timidement de sa cachette et voulu prendre la fuite mais Pansy l'arrêta:

-Ça t'as plu ? De regarder,je veux dire.

Ron bafouilla:

-Non...non pas du tout. Je...je...je.

Pansy sourit d'avantage encore en le voyant devenir tout rouge. Elle trouva ça...mignon. Elle s'avança vers lui l'air félin et une fois devant lui caressa son torse avec son index. Ron lui n'en mener pas large, il se sentait à la fois excité et gênait. Excité d'avoir vu Pansy avoir du plaisir et son doigt sur lui n'arrangeait rien. Et gênait d'avoir en quelque sorte épiait le couple. Pansy faisait maintenant des arabesque sur le torse de Ron tout en se rapprochant de lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, Ron sentit sa respiration s'accélérait, la Serpentarde arriva jusqu'à son oreille et dit:

-Tu voudrais essayé avec moi ? Tu voudrais prendre du plaisir ? Moi, j'en ai très envie. Je te trouve à croqué quand tu rougis, acheva t-elle en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

Ron gémit doucement, extrêmement gênait par les paroles de la jeune fille. Pansy revint face à lui et approcha ces lèvres de celle du Gryffondor. Celui-ci voulut reculer la tête mais Pansy mit la main sur sa nuque,qu'elle caressa lascivement:

-N'est pas peur , je veux juste approché mes lèvres des tiennes. Tu as déjà embrassé, non ?

Ron hocha vivement la tête. La Serpentarde sourit d'un air charmeur. Elle approcha encore sa tête et toucha finalement les lèvres du rouquin. Pansy sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres et elle adorait ça. Elle caressa les lèvres de Ron puis fit le tour de celle-ci avec sa langue. Ron ferma doucement les yeux,envoûté. Pansy descendit sa main libre sur le torse de Ron . Celui-ci cru qu'elle allait enfin l'embrassé mais tout d'un coup il ne la sentit plus près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit se dirigé vers la porte prête à sortir. Le Gryffondor cligna des yeux abasourdi :

-Mais tu ne...enfin tu ne vas pas me...

Pansy se retourna un sourire un narquois sur les lèvres:

-Bien sûr que non je ne vais pas t'embrasser,la belette. Je ne m'intéresse pas au Bouffondor. Je voulais seulement te jouer un petit tour. Et je ne suis pas déçu. Merci de cette petite distraction. Sur ces mots elle sortit laissant Ron tout seul complètement retourné.

.

-Allez Malefoy, tu vas la ratée sinon. Elle ne reste jamais très longtemps dehors.

Drago suivait Hermione en traînant les pieds. Celle-ci l'avait réveillé le matin même en le secouant dans tout les sens et en lui criant de vite se préparer. Le Serpentard n'ayant pas l'habitude de se lever si tôt avait était très énervé de se réveil express. Il lui avait demandé des explications et elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait commencé à lui faire faire connaissance avec la jeune fille qu'elle avait choisi. Elle avait alors poussé hors de la Salle Commune et l'avait pressé de la suivre.

Et maintenant il se dirigeait vers le Parc de Poudlard.

Hermions se dépêchait car la jeune Serdaigle en question ne restée jamais longtemp dehors,elle préférait l'intérieur.

Ils arrivèrent,tout deux,près d'un arbre où Hermione se cacha. Elle fit signe à Drago d'en faire de même. Celui-ci mit légèrement de distance entre la Gryffondor et lui mais se cacha lui aussi derrière l'arbre. Hermione lui montra quelque chose du doigts et Drago suivit la direction qu'elle indiqué du regard. Il vit une jeune fille entrain de jouer avec un furet. Elle avait de jolie cheveux roux au mèches doré,de jolies yeux vert claire légèrement en amande,une taille fine et un très jolie sourire. Drago la trouva mignonne,très mignonne même. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui le regardait avec un air interrogateur,impatiente de savoir ce que pensé le Serpentard de son choix:

-Je dois avoué que tu as du goût Granger. Je me ferai un plaisir de la draguer.

Hermione agita un doigt devant son visage et dit d'un air irrité:

-Non,non banni les mots dragué,coucher,baiser ou autres mots insolites de ton vocabulaire. Compris ?

Drago releva un sourcil et répliqua:

-Euh... Tu plaisantes Granger j'espère . C'est ma façon de parler alors je continuerai à parler comme ça.

-Non elle ne va pas accepter ce langage donc au lieu de dire draguer,tu vas la courtiser,dirons nous.

Drago s'esclaffa :

-La courtisée ? Tu rigoles Granger, tant qu'on y est je lui amenerai son café tout les matins en lui chantant une sérénade.

-Oui c'est une idée, dit Hermione en souriant .

Drago tourna son regard vers la jeune fille et dit à Hermione:

-Alors qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

-Et bien tu vas aller la voir et lui faire la conversation. On verra bien après si le courant passe entre vous.

-Ne t'inquiète pas le courant va passé, dit Drago en avançant d'un pas décidé vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci continué à caressé son furet. Elle leva la tête quand elle vit arrivé Drago. Quand elle le reconnu elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Drago sourit discrètement content de l'effet qu'il avait toujours sur les filles. Il s'assit près d'elle et entama la conversation:

-Salut, toi , j'ai remarqué que tu était toute seul donc je suis venue te tenir compagnie,acheva t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Hermione toujours caché derrière son arbre se frappa le front du plat de la main en marmonnant:

-Quel idiot. Non mais quel idiot. Elle va tout de suite croire qu'il veut couché avec elle.

Elle continua à les regardait en se mordillant a lèvres inférieur, signe de nervosité chez elle.

.

Drago lui découvrait une jeune fille tout à fait charmante. Il avait appris qu'elle s'appelait Jude, elle aimé les animaux et la nature et qu'elle avait pour projet de devenir maître de botanique à Poudlard. Le Serpentard la trouvait très intéressante. Granger avait bien choisi. Il lui demanda si elle voulait bien le revoir et elle lui répondit en bafouillant légèrement:

-Oui, oui bien sûr. Tu n'es pas aussi méchant qu'on le dit finalement, acheva t-elle en souriant timidement.

Drago sourit et répliqua:

-Non c'est vrai, je ne suis pas si méchant mais attention je peux mordre, dit il avec une sourire charmeur.

Jude rigola,d'un rire très mélodieux et se leva:

-J'ai était heureuse de discuté avec toi,Drago.

Drago se releva aussi pour être face à elle:

-Moi aussi j'ai était très heureux de te parler. Où voudrais tu que l'on se voit la prochaine fois ?

-Disons, le Chaudron Baveur, Dimanche. Après les cours.

-Ça marche. Je serai au rendez vous.

Jude sourit puis s'avança timidement,se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue du jeune blond. Celui-ci sourit légèrement en voyant le visage tout rouge de la jeune fille. Jude partit en courant sans se retournerlaissant Drago avait un sourire fier.

.

Hermione de son côté souriait ,contente de la tournure des évènements. Malefoy avait gagné le premier round. C'était à elle de joué maintenant...

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur :<strong> Alors la fiction est toujours aussi bien ou pas. Looool XD. Et bien pur me le faire savoir _review. _Gros bisous à vous et je vous retrouve au prochain épisode... XP


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Note d'auteur : **Vous avez sûrement vu mon petit mot d'excuses et je vous y avais promis un chapitre aujourd'hui et je tiens généralement mes promesses ! XD Donc voici le chapitre 8 et le chapitre 9 sera posté courant semaine prochaine ! Sinon ben je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et pour ceux qui sont fans du couple Pansy/Ron vous en aurez au prochain chapitre ! XP

Excusez les fautes d'orthographe que vous remarquerez dites le moi surtout. De façon gentille certains se permettent de le dire d'une façon pas très agréable !

On se voit en bas !

**Remerciement :**

Je remercie **Heathcliff** pour son ajout en favoris , puis **Kiki-Pyon**, ainsi que **Vampireclamp** pour sa review ,** Marion310391** pour son ajout aux Alert =p (faut remercier tout le monde hein ! XD) ,**mamamonamie** pour son ajout en favoris , et pour finir **maneltwilight** pour son ajout en favoris,**lollipopxox** pour son ajout en Alert et son ajout aux alert ! XD …. Et je remercie,bien sûr, **H223** que j'ai oublié de remercier au précédent chapitre ! ( T'as cru que je t'avais oublié avoue ! =p)

* * *

><p>Drago se dirigeait tranquillement vers la sortie de Poudlard où l'attendait Jude la jeune fille qu'avait choisi Hermione pour lui il y avait maintenant 3 jours, et avec lequel il avait prévu un rendez vous aujourd'hui. Accompagné d'Hermione il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire avec la jeune Serdaigle. Puis Granger qui le suivait juste pour pouvoir le suivre de loin et observer s'il se comportait bien ! Non pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il savait se tenir quand même ! D'accord il était le garçon le plus débauché de l'école mais après tout s'il était beau à tomber ce n'était pas sa faute. Son sourire en coin en faisait tomber plus d'une dans son lit, ses sarcasmes excitaient une multitude de filles alors pourquoi ne pas les utiliser à bon escient. Mais <em>Mlle Granger<em> avait insisté pour venir l'espionner.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par celle-ci d'ailleurs :

-Tu te souviens Malefoy pas de gros mots, ni de mots salaces ,ni autre chose qui pourrait la choquer …

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré :

-Oui c'est bon Granger, commence pas à me casser les pieds !

Hermione pressa le pas en lui criant :

-Bon c'est bien ,très bien ! Je vous attends au Chaudron Baveur ! A tout à l'heure !

-Ouais c'est ça, marmonna Drago.

5 minutes plus tard, il aperçu la jeune rousse qui l'attendait vêtue d'une jupe bleu marine, de chaussettes montantes blanches aux jambes et d'un manteau gris foncé .

Elle lui sourit quand elle le vit.

-Salut ! Tu es pile à l'heure , dit elle en regardant sa montre .

Drago fit son sourire en coin et lui répondit:

-Je suis toujours à l'heure quand je sais qu'une charmante jeune fille m'attend.

Jude rougit devant le compliment mais se reprit et commença à marcher en route pour le Chaudron Baveur .

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse et arrivèrent enfin au Chaudron Baveur . Drago aperçu Hermione au fond de la salle attablée, une bière au beurre à la main.

Jude choisi une table et s'y assis, ils commandèrent chacun une boisson chaude et ils commencèrent à parler.

-Alors quels sont tes passe-temps à toi ? A part draguer les filles bien sûr … , rigola Jude .

Drago la suivit et il lui répondit :

-Et bien j'aime beaucoup lire et faire du Quidditch ! Ces deux activités m'apaisent , je dirai …

-Oh oui ! Lire est aussi est une très grande passion pour moi ! Je lis aussi beaucoup de livres moldus. Shakespeare notamment.

-Oh tu aimes les histoires d'amour tragique ?

-Tu connais ? Le grand Drago Malefoy lit des livres d'auteur moldus ! Tu m'étonnes ! , acheva la jeune fille avec un grand sourire

-Ce n'ai pas parce que je ne les apprécie pas que je ne m'intéresse à ce qu'ils font. Certains ont du talent, admit Drago d'un air sérieux.

Son père lui avait toujours expliqué qu'il fallait mépriser les moldus car ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir magique. Ce n'était que de vulgaires insectes à leurs pieds. Mais le jour où Drago était tombé sur le livre de Roméo & Juliette dans la bibliothèque de sa mère, il l'avait ouvert par pure curiosité et avait été captivé dès les premières lignes. Oui, peut être que les moldus n'étaient que de vulgaires insectes par rapport au sorciers mais ils n'en restaient pas moins talentueux dans ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Et tu m'as dit aimer le Quidditch ? J'adore aussi ce sport ! J'en faisais avant mais depuis une fracture au coccyx je ne suis plus remonter sur un balai. Mais c'est pas l'envie qui manque .. , avoua Jude un sourire triste sur le visage.

Drago se surprit à vouloir la réconforter alors que la pitié ne faisait pas parti des sentiments qu'il ressentait généralement .

Il lui dit donc :

-Tu pourrais monter avec moi un de ces jours, ça te dit ?

Le visage de la jeune rousse s'illumina et elle sautilla sur sa chaise :

-Avec plaisir , merci beaucoup Drago !

Drago sourit légèrement, cette fille commençait vraiment à lui plaire …

Hermione était complètement choquée, depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes maintenant Malefoy discutait avec Jude comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Elle devrait être heureuse de voir que son plan fonctionnait parfaitement. Mais au lieu de ça, elle avait une envie dévorante d'étrangler cette rouquine qui parlait si facilement avec Malefoy.

_Il est à moi_, dit une voix tout au fond d'elle. Elle secoua vivement la tête. Malefoy n'était pas à elle, il n'était à personne d'ailleurs et elle se conseilla d'arrêter de penser à lui ! Elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand elle vit Ron et Harry, accompagnés de Diana se diriger vers elle .

Diana vint tout de suite s'asseoir à côté d'elle:

-On ne t'as pas vu à la bibliothèque , ni dans la Grande Salle donc on a décidé de sortir faire un tour et on t'a enfin trouvée ! , déblatéra tout d'un coup Diana en souriant.

Hermione sourit, elle aussi. Diana était toujours une vraie pile électrique . Et elle l'aimait comme ça. Elle enlaça les épaules de son amie et sourit à Harry et Ron. Ce dernier arborait une mine fatigué. Hermione se pencha tout de suite vers lui et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-Rien. Ne t'en fais pas, marmonna t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en pensant qu'elle lui en parlerait plus tard. Elle tourna les yeux pour garder un œil sur Drago et Jude et vit qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés pour avoir plus d'intimité.

Elle ignora le pincement qu'elle eu au cœur puis détourna le regard. Elle avait hâte de rentrer dans son dortoir pour pouvoir lire un bon livre et s'enlever Malefoy de la tête …

.

Ginny n'arrivait pas se concentrer sur les mots qu'elle avait devant elle. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle essayait, en vain, de faire son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie mais rien à faire , ses pensées étaient tournées vers autre chose ,ou plutôt vers quelqu'un d'autre, que ses devoirs . Théodore Nott lui faisait complètement tourner la tête . Comment avait elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un garçon comme lui ! Un Serpentard de surcroit ! Mais il l'avait sauvée d'un désespoir certain. Pendant qu'Harry s'efforçait de la protéger, ou plutôt _sur_ protéger, de cette guerre , Ginny pleurait le fait qu'il ne la pense pas assez forte pour supporter cette guerre mais un soir alors qu'elle pleurait en silence à la tour d'astronomie, elle avait entendu des bruit de pas . Elle avait voulu se cacher mais Théodore Nott, car c'était lui, l'avait déjà aperçue et il lui avait demandé de but en blanc pourquoi elle pleurait et sans s'en rendre compte elle lui avait raconté le pourquoi du comment . Il l'avait écoutée sans l'interrompre, puis une fois son explication finie, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et lui avait chuchoté qu'elle était bien plus forte que ce que tout le monde pensait . Ça lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Mais pourquoi tant de tendresse alors qu'elle était une Gryffondor, ennemie de sa maison à lui et Weasley de surcroit ! Ça avait été le début de nombreux rendez-vous au clair de lune et au fil du temps Ginny avait commencé à ressentir plus que de la sympathie envers le Serpentard . Un beau jour elle le lui avait avoué, et il avait sourit d'un air mystérieux puis l'avait gratifiée d'un baiser tellement passionné qu'elle avait eu les jambes toutes flageolantes. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils sortaient, en cachette, ensemble. Et Ginny ne le regrettait pas. Elle avait, par ailleurs, prévu que dés que la guerre serait finie elle annoncerait leur amour au grand jour. Théo et elle, étaient fait pour être ensemble elle le savait, au plus profond d'elle même !

.

Drago avait passé une excellente journée. Jude et lui avaient parlé pendant des heures, de sports de lecture et même de fleurs ! Cette fille réussissait à lui faire parler de choses dont il n'abordait jamais le sujet auparavant ! Ils avaient ensuite été dîner dans un restaurant aux spécialités Françaises. Ils avaient alors parlé de leurs différents voyages ! Et Drago avait découvert que Jude pouvait parler 5 langues différentes. Il la trouvait notamment très sexy quand elle parlait espagnol. Son visage angélique cachait un tempérament de feu. Qui lui rappelait le visage d'une certaine Gryffondor … Il l'avait d'ailleurs vu partir en compagnie de Potter et Weasley et de la petite Diana. Au moins elle l'avait laissé tranquille.

Jude le tira de ses pensées en lui disant qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de son dortoir.

Elle lui sourit et lui dit au revoir mais avant qu'elle ne passe le portrait il lui prit le poignet et avança doucement son visage vers le sien...

.

Hermione faisait comme tous les soirs sa ronde. Elle était dans l'aile des Serdaigle et allait tourner à l'angle d'un couloir quand elle ressentit une douleur aigue en même temps qu'un profond plaisir.

Et là, elle découvrit, Malefoy en train d'embrasser langoureusement Jude. Une rage folle la prit d'un coup. De quel droit cette Serdaigle ridicule se permettait elle d'embrasser le Serpentard !

_A moi; à moi, à moi !, _criait une voix caverneuse au fond d'elle.

Elle allait sortir sa baguette quand Drago lâcha enfin la jeune fille et leva les yeux vers Hermione. Il fronça les sourcils puis fonça vers elle, laissant Jude pantelante de leur baiser. Une fois arrivé vers Hermione il la prit par les épaules, une expression inquiète sur le visage, et la plaqua contre le mur. Il la regarda quelques instant puis dit d'une voix calme :

-Granger tu vas te calmer et respirer calmement. Granger ! Tu m'entends ?

Hermione n'arrivait plus à parler tellement la rage l'aveuglait. Elle vit Malefoy sortir sa baguette et la pointer vers elle puis murmurer une formule et elle sombra dans l'inconscience …

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur : <strong> Alors qu'en pensez vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des _review .. Et merci à ceux qui me suivent encore ! _

Sinon pour tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en favoris et tout ça, laissez une review juste pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! C'est pas obligé hein mais juste si l'envie vous en prend ! XD Bisous !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde !

J'aurai dû vous postez un autre chapitre mais j'ai eu un problème d'internet et j'ai dû patienter jusqu'à hier . Alors ce chapitre est un déclencheur de l'histoire ! Après et bien tout va être chambouler je dirai ;) . Bon je vous dis Bonne Lecture et on se voit en bas !

/!\Attention /!\ : J'ai eu un petit problème avec ce chapitre qui fait que la moitié de mon chapitre a était supprimé ! :'( Donc la scène avec Pansy et Ron qui était quand même un long paquet a était effacé ! Donc je suis obligé de modifier mon prochain chapitre pour ajouter la longue scène avec Ron et Pansy ! Encore désolé !

**Réponse au review : **

**amber1994 **: Merci pour ta review ! A vrai dire ça faisais tellement longtemp que je n'avais pas publié de chapitre que je n'ai même pas envoyé mon chapitre à mon correcteur ! XD Mais après je l'ai remplacé après l'avoir fait corrigé ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

* * *

><p>Drago faisait les cent pas dans le salon de la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chefs. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Granger avait réagi comme ça. Et cette sensation bizarre qu'il avait ressentie pendant qu'il embrassait Jude. Un sentiment de haine, de tristesse et de plaisir mêlés. La haine ne venait sûrement pas de lui, il avait aimé embrasser Jude. Mais une rage sans limite l'avait envahie ainsi qu'une envie de pleurer. Mais franchement. Lui, pleurer ? Impossible. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pleuré et ça ne recommencerait pas aujourd'hui.<p>

Il avait donc aperçu Granger au coin du couloir de l'aile des Serdaigle et il avait été extrêmement choqué.

Il avait vu Granger serrer très fort sa baguette dans sa main et ses yeux luire d'une façon très étrange. Une centaine de couleurs se mélangeaient et une lueur maléfique avait brillé. Il avait alors couru vers elle, sûr que quelque chose de grave se serait passé s'il ne l'avait pas endormi.

Une fois qu'il l'avait laissée tomber dans l'inconscience il s'était assuré que Jude allait bien puis avait emmené Granger jusqu'à sa chambre . Et maintenant il était là entrain d'attendre qu'elle se réveille pour qu'elle lui explique la situation.

Dumbledore leur avaient dit qu'ils étaient des...âmes sœurs. Ce qu'avait ressenti Drago et la façon dont Granger avait réagi, était-ce dû à leur lien ?

Peut être que Granger saurait mais lui il était complètement paumé pour une fois.

.

Hermione se réveilla aux environs de 3 heures du matin. Elle s'étira avec une grimace. Ses membres étaient raides comme des baguettes. Elle se frotta les paupières avec ses poings fermés, tel un bébé et se demanda pourquoi elle était dans son lit.

Elle faisait sa ronde puis quelque chose l'avait stoppée net dans sa tâche. Qu'était ce déjà ?

Elle fronça les sourcils mais rien ne vint. Alors tout en réfléchissant elle alla dans la salle de bain et prit une douche bien chaude. Elle se mit en tenue pour dormir et ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau.

Et oh surprise ! Malefoy était derrière celle-ci. Elle souffla exaspérée et demanda:

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

Celui-ci s'appuya à la chambranle de la porte les bras et jambes croisés.

-Oh rien. Juste un petit renseignement …

Hermione soupira avec impatience et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

-Est ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ce soir ?

La Gryffondor ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui demandait une chose pareille .

-Euh Malefoy ? Tu peux être plus explicite ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répliqua t-il avec un sourire mauvais, pourquoi ce soir alors que j'embrassais tranquillement Jude, tu étais derrière nous prête à nous tuer ou devrais-je dire à _la _tuer ?

Hermione avait froncé les sourcils au fur et à mesure que Drago lui expliquait les faits de la soirée. Soudain tout lui revint.

Elle faisait tranquillement sa ronde quand tout d'un coup elle avait ressenti beaucoup de plaisir et une infinie tristesse puis elle avait découvert la Serdaigle et Drago entrain de s'embrasser. Une rage plus puissante qu'un ouragan avait prit son âme en otage et lui avait ordonné de tuer Jude. Elle avait voulu l'écarter le plus loin possible de Drago car elle seule devait compter pour lui. Mais ça c'était ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment là mais maintenant... Elle ressentait plus de l'incompréhension que de la rage.

Elle releva la tête pour découvrir Drago entrain de la regarder avec un air interrogateur.

-Euh et bien à vrai dire... je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. Je pense que ça a un lien avec le fait que l'ont soit âmes sœurs... J'ai simplement voulu écarter Jude de toi. Mais ce n'était pas moi qui jugeais plutôt le lien qui nous unit, acheva t-elle avec une grimace.

Drago fit à peu près la même grimace. Après tout ils ne réalisaient toujours pas qu'un lien puisse les unir … _eux _!

-Je pense que l'on devrait aller voir Dumbledore, seul lui pourra nous aider.

Drago soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Hermione ressentit un besoin très fort de passer, aussi, sa main dans ses cheveux si blonds, si beau, si... Non mais à quoi elle pensait là ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un petit copain, qu'importe le lien avec cet imbécile de Malefoy, elle voulait juste que tout ça cesse.

Elle enfila une robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Salle Commune . Elle ne vérifia pas si Drago la suivait.

.

Une fois arrivée devant le bureau du professeur Hermione toqua et une voix lui dit d'entrer.

Elle entra suivie de Drago, qui traînait des pieds.

Dumbledore était attablé devant son bureau les mains croisées en pyramide.

-Je vous attendais, dit-il avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu dire un mot.

Celle-ci ne s'étonna pas de ça. Dumbledore savait tout ou presque sur tout ce qui se passait dans cet école.

Le directeur leur fit signe de s'asseoir et leur dit :

-Vous êtes venus ici car vous avez un problème n'est ce pas ? Ou plutôt croyez en avoir un …

Hermione hocha la tête vivement alors que Drago affichait une mine blasée.

-Et bien cela est tout simple . Vu que vous êtes lié vous ressentez des sentiments plus ou moins puissants. Cela peut être une forte jalousie quand l'un de vous se retrouve avec un ou une autre que vous, et parfois cela peut entraîner des réactions fortes et violentes, Hermione hocha la tête pour confirmer, et c'est pour ça que vous devez vous contrôler. Si l'un de vous embrasse une autre personne que vous, vous pouvez ressentir une rage telle que vous pourriez dévaster tout le château.

Drago fronça ses fins sourcils blonds. Il ne pensait pas que leur sentiments pouvaient prendre une telle ampleur. Ce lien était vraiment un handicap.

Dumbledore poursuivit.

-Je sais que vous vous haïssez mais je vous en prie faites un effort. Vous devez à tout prix vous contrôler ou au moins faire baisser la pression.

Hermione se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Ils quittèrent le directeur en songeant à ce qu'ils devraient faire pour faire baisser la pression.

.

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, tous deux pensifs.

Drago s'affala dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée et regarda Granger qui elle s'était installée en face de lui et la vit réfléchir.

-Alors Granger ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux.

-Rien, j'ai juste envie d'arrêter de penser à cette histoire pour au moins une soirée .

Drago pour une fois était du même avis que la Gryffondor .

Il lui demanda alors:

-Tu veux un verre ?

Hermione releva vivement la tête et le regarda comme s'il était fou.

-Mais enfin Malefoy ! Tu veux que moi je boive de l'alcool ?

-Granger j'ai moi aussi parié sur le fait que je te décoincerai donc pour une fois dans ta petite vie de jeune fille sage et studieuse, laisse- toi aller !

Tout en parlant Drago s'était dirigé vers la cheminée et avait sorti dans un renfoncement du mur des bouteilles de whisky.

Il sortit deux verres et les remplit à ras bord.

Il en tendit un à Hermione qui regarda le contenu de son verre avec une grimace de dégoût.

Drago eu un sourire en coin .

-Allez Granger, cul sec !

La brune regarda encore une fois son verre avant de pencher la tête en arrière et d'avaler tout d'un coup le liquide ambré.

Drago en fit de même et rit légèrement en voyant le visage d'Hermione se crisper à cause du liquide qui lui brûlait la gorge .

Ca promettait d'être une bonne soirée...

.

Hermione sentait sa tête tourner mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler !

Elle regarda Drago qui lui aussi n'en menait pas large. Elle lui tendit son verre. Il lui resservit du whisky et en fit un peu tomber par terre. Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité des deux Préfets.

Elle rampa vers Drago qui se tordait de rire et voulu lui prendre son verre mais Drago riait tellement qu'il le mit hors de sa portée.

Drago s'allongea sur le dos fatigué de tant rire bêtement et regarda Hermione qui voulait attraper son verre.

Elle avait une moue boudeuse.

-Alors Granger tu as pris goût à l'alcool finalement ?

Celle-ci hocha mollement la tête et tout d'un coup elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et essaya d'attraper son verre.

Drago la voyait maintenant de près. Il voyait clairement son nez parsemé de tâches de rousseur, sa bouche charnue, ses yeux marron pailletés d'or.

Il était comme hypnotisé par sa beauté. En cet instant il se fichait bien de l'origine de la Gryffondor, de sa maison, de sa haine envers elle. Il voulait juste … l'embrasser. Oui. Toucher ses lèvres si belles, les caresser, les aimer pendant des heures. Embrasser ses joues rondes... Alors tout simplement il leva la tête vers Hermione qui le fixait aussi, et l'embrassa enivré par l'alcool mais aussi par ses lèvres...

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur : <strong> Voilà ! Verdict ?

Bon maintenant quand est ce que ça vous arrangerai que je publie ?

Vous avez le choix entre Jeudi ou Dimanche ! Voilou préciser tout ça dans votre review !

Vous aurez droit à boire une verre (ou plus ) avec Drago et à l'embrasser si vous laissez une _review _! XD

Grosse biz mes chtits lecteurs !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Note d'auteur : ** Coucou les gens ! Désolé vraiment ! Alors là j'ai une bonne excuse ! J'ai failli me faire virer de mon école donc une semaine de mis à pieds ! J'ai passé mes contrôles haut la main mais c'est pas fini ! J'ai eu une review donc j'ai décidé que maintenant je posterai le Lundi ! J'ai pas pu posté hier mon chapitre n'avait pas encore fini d'être corriger ! =333 En tout cas j'espère que ma fiction vous plaît encore ! XD Voilà c'est tout ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Pansy se promenait silencieusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Tout était silencieux et les couloirs étaient plongés dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairés par quelques torches. Elle avait eu besoin de réfléchir, loin du brouhaha de sa Salle Commune. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle avait failli embrasser un Weasley et pas n'importe lequel. Ronald Weasley. Le plus idiot de la famille. Elle l'avait toujours méprisé mais quand il l'avait surprise dans les bras d'un autre garçon, ça lui avait tellement fait plaisir. Mais pourquoi ? C'était malsain.<p>

Ce n'était pas le garçon avec qui elle avait couché qui lui avait fait atteindre le paroxysme mais bel et bien Weasley. Et elle l'avait presque embrassé, entrainée par l'orgasme qu'elle avait eu. A la dernière minute elle s'était retenue et était partie, pantelante.

Un bruit de pas précipités lui fit lever les yeux. Et soudain celui qui hantait ses pensées apparut devant elle. Il poussa un cri et tomba par terre.

Pansy le regarda d'un air méprisant.

-Oh ! Voilà Weasley ! Que fais-tu ici ? En pleine nuit ?

Ron se remit de sa chute et se releva en époussetant son pantalon.

-J'étais allé chercher à manger. J'avais un petit creux.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait toujours faim celui-là; Mais quelque part elle trouvait ça... mignon.

Elle devenait folle ! C'était sûr.

-Mais je te retourne la question ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle rougit. Et lui répliqua :

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Weasley ! Je fais ce que je veux après tout.

Ron haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

-Tu retrouvais un de tes... petits copains, peut être ? demanda-t-il en rougissant.

-Oh ! Figure toi que je ne fais pas ça tous les soirs ! Pourquoi tu voudrais encore regarder petit vicieux, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et bafouilla :

-Non ! Je... Où vas-tu imaginer ça ! La dernière fois … Je … J'ai pas fait exprès d'arriver quand tu … Enfin tu vois quoi !

Pansy voulu l'embêter un peu et dit qu'elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

-Ben quand tu... Ben quand tu faisais des trucs avec ton petit ami.

Pansy ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant son air gêné. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui caressa le torse avec un air aguicheur.

-Weasley. Ca s'appelle coucher, faire l'amour, baiser. Enfin tout ce qui qualifie le sexe. Tu vois ?

Il était maintenant tellement rouge qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Elle décida de pousser le jeu un peu plus loin et noua ses bras autour de son cou et déposa une pluie de baisers sur sa mâchoire.

Elle sentit la respiration du jeune homme se bloquer. Elle recula pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ça te gêne ce que je fais.

Il secoua la tête. Elle fut surprise qu'il l'avoue.

Alors elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui effleura les lèvres, des lèvres douces soit dit en passant. Elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et tout d'un coup elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur.

Ron la prit par la taille et la colla contre lui, puis l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Cela devrait lui faire peur ou même la dégoûter. Mais non, qu'il prenne les devants excita la Serpentarde. Elle gémit quand elle sentit sa langue se frayer un chemin dans sa bouche. Elle s'accrocha à sa nuque et se colla un peu plus contre lui. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns. Leur baiser était passionné. Il faisait passer dans celui-ci l'étendue de leur désir retenu depuis une semaine.

Plus rien ne comptait, à part leurs bouches scellées l'une à l'autre. .

A bout de souffle, Ron lâcha les lèvres de Pansy et picora son cou de doux baisers. Pansy se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras.

En sécurité mais aussi très excitée. Elle aurait pu le déshabiller, là, dans ce couloir, si elle avait était sûre de ne pas être découverte. Mais quand elle se rendit compte de la personne qui lui embrassait le cou, elle se recula brusquement et partit en courant, laissant un Ron choqué et aussi excité qu'elle.

.

Pendant ce temps Hermione et Drago échangeaient aussi un baiser passionné.

Leurs langues se mêlaient et Drago allongé sur le sol prit entre ses mains la taille de la Gryffondor. Elle se frotta contre lui et il émit un grognement. Elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux et Drago ne tint pas compte qu'elle le décoiffait, absorbé par la douceur de sa peau sous son t-shirt. Hermione sentit Drago se tendre quand elle descendit ses mains vers le bas de sa chemise et quand elle défit tous les boutons. Elle lui caressa le torse descendant vers le nombril. Leurs respiration s'accélérèrent encore plus.

Drago n'avait jamais ressentit ça, il avait l'impression de ressentir tout ce que ressentait la brunette. Il était en osmose avec elle alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore nus. Il plongea lui aussi ses mains dans les cheveux ébouriffés de la jeune fille. Elle se releva, prise dans le tourbillon de son désir, et enleva son t-shirt, se retrouvant vêtue seulement de son soutien-gorge.

Drago l'observa et la trouva magnifique. Non. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire à quel point elle était belle. Une force, plus forte que sa conscience, le poussait vers elle. Elle se baissa vers lui et lui embrassa le cou, lui mordillant parfois la jugulaire, Il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses et il descendit ses mains vers ses fesses, il les caressa, les pressa faisant gémir la Gryffondor.

Quand elle commença à défaire sa ceinture, Drago revint à la réalité. Il réalisa qu'il allait coucher avec Granger. Sa pire ennemie. Il la repoussa et Hermione reprit aussitôt ses esprits.

Ils se regardèrent, choqués et toujours pantelants de leur baiser. Hermione se releva les jambes tremblantes prit son t-shirt et couru s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Se retrouvant seul, Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux, déconcerté par ce qui venait de se passer.

Comment avait-il pu...

L'embrasser ! Hermione tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Toujours en soutien gorge elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu embrasser Malefoy ! Elle avait ressenti une telle envie de se coller contre lui, l'alcool aidant. Mais enfin c'était quand même...

Une Serpentarde. C'était Pansy Parkinson qu'il avait embrassé. Il n'avait cessé de penser à ce qu'elle lui avait fait dans cette salle de classe. Il avait aimé la voir prendre du plaisir. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas mais en tout cas, ça l'avait chamboulé jusqu'au fond de lui même. Pourquoi fallait-il que celle qu'il désirait soit …

Weasley ! Pourquoi lui ? Elle avait une fois de plus craqué! Et en beauté en plus ! Cette fois-ci sa bouche n'avait pas fait que frôler la sienne. Cinglé, elle l'était bel et bien !

Le désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui était sans limite. Elle ne pouvait le nier mais elle devait à tout prix l'éviter.

_Une relation entre eux était tout simplement impossible..._

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur : <strong> Voilà ! N'oubliez pas de _reviewé _! Ça fait toujours beaucoup plaisir !

Gros Bisous !


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

**Note d'auteur :**** Coucou les gens ! Alors déjà désolé pour l'attente mais ma correctrice et amie n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa correction donc comme je veux pas vous faire faux bon je me lève de mon lit pour pouvoir vous poster le chapitre tant attendu (ou pas :/) ,que j'ai corriger moi même donc faut vous attendre à un truffage de fautes . Ce chapitre est une genre de transition pour la suite; Un chapitre qui éclaircis certaines choses .**

Je remercies : H223,Flowwwww, Laya,Pop03 et Laloune !

**RAR :**

**Flowwwww : **Merci pour ta review ! 3 Très heureuse que ça te plaise ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et oui je pense à mes lecteurs adorés qui me donne chaque jour (ou presque)la force de continuer à écrie ! ;)

**Laya: **Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite ! :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines avaient passés depuis le baiser qu'avaient échangés Hermione et Drago ainsi que Pansy et Ron .<p>

Ils s'évitaient , ne voulant pas se tenter et surtout être mis devant le fait accompli et être obligés d'expliquer leur désir commun. C'est pour cela que quelques confidences entre amis s'imposaient.

Un après midi Hermione alla voir ses meilleures amies Ginny et Diana.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le parc de Poudlard à l'orée de la forêt interdite et s'assirent sur l'herbe verte et fraîche.

Hermione entama la discussion devant le regard interrogateur des jeunes filles :

-Alors,ce que je vais vous dire est extrêmement important. Et ça doit rester secret. Juste entre nous,fit elle comme si les deux rouquines étaient de pures imbéciles.

Elles abdiquèrent et Hermione continua:

-En fait Malefoy et moi...

-Quoi ? Ça a un rapport avec Malefoy ?

-Ginny ! Laisse moi finir !

-Oh ! Pardon.

La brunette secoua la tête et poursuivit :

-Je disais donc Malefoy et moi sommes... des Soul Mates.

Ginny et Diana se regardèrent , les yeux écarquillé puis regardèrent Hermione d'un air ahuri.

-Des quoi ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel .

-Des Soul Mates ! Si vous voulez des âmes sœur. On a étaient destinés à s'aimer depuis notre naissance.

-Oh ! Par Merlin ! Vous deux ? Des âmes sœurs ? ,dit Diana,choquée.

Hermione hocha la tête,fataliste .

Elle leurs raconta tout les rêves qu'elle avait fait. Puis l'épisode Jude. Ses instincts possessif. Et vint la scène du baiser. La les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent et s'exclamèrent en cœur :

-Embrasser ?

Diana reprit :

-Tu te rends compte que c'est Malefoy,Drago Malefoy. Le Serpentard le plus vil qui existe. Bon d'accord il est sexy mais enfin c'est... Eurk !

-Merci ! Diana c'est super constructif ! ,dit Hermione,irrité par les visage ahuri de ses deux amis.

-J'étais soule ! On avait bu et on a fait … ce qui c'est fait.

-Ben … En fait tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un secret …,dis Ginny avec moue gênée.

Hermione croisa les bras et releva un sourcil :

-Ah oui ? Vas y. Dis nous tout .

Ginny souffla puis releva la tête :

-Je sors avec Téhodore Nott ! Et avant que vous ne me disiez quoi que ce soit. C'est un Serpentard très différent de ceux de sa maison ! Il est doux,attentionné,possessif,et ça me plaît, et il m'aime.

Hermione regardait son amie d'un air désapprobateur :

-Tu sais que,malgré que le fait qu'Harry ne soit pas tout le temps avec toi,il est quand même ton petit ami et …

-Non ! Il n'est plus rien pour moi ! Il n'était pas là pour moi quand j'allais mal ! Il ne pensait qu'a cette stupide guerre ! Je ne suis pas une enfant ! Théo lui me considère comme une vraie femme . Pour lui je suis son égale. Il est là quand je vais mal. Parce que c'est ça qui nous a conduit à nous aimés. Quand Môsieur Harry s'occupait de ses Horcruxes,Théo est venu me réconforter . Et pas seulement en me prenant dans ses bras,non,en me disant certaines vérité...

Hermione et Diana voyait Ginny sous un nouveau jour. Elles n'auraient jamais cru que leur amie se sentait aussi mal. Hermione s'avança vers Ginny et la prit dans ses bras. Diana suivit et elles se serrèrent toutes les trois .

-J'aurais voulu être là,moi aussi,murmura Hermione,je suis tellement désolé Ginny. De ne pas avoir vu ton malheur,de ne pas m'être aperçue qu'à cause d'Harry tu souffrais. Je …

-C'est bon . Hermione tu as été là . Mais j'avais besoin que quelqu'un m'aime. Que quelqu'un soit là pour moi. C'est égoïste ce que je dit mais j'en avais simplement besoin.

Elles s'écartèrent puis une voix dit à toutes vitesse :

-J'aime Harry !

Ginny et Hermione se tournèrent à vitesse éclaire vers Diana .

Ginny la regarda choqué,puis prit son amie par les épaules et lui dit en souriant:

-Je te le laisse volontiers. Il ne te mérite pas. Mais en fait depuis quand est que tu aimes Harry,toi ?

Diana rougit .

-Ben en fait depuis toujours .

Hermione sourit et prit ses deux amies par les épaules en se dirigeant vers le château .

-Les filles je crois qu'aujourd'hui va être le jour des révélations .

Elles rigolèrent et partirent d'un bon pas vers la Grand Salle …

.

Astoria et Daphné Greengrass découvrirent Pansy Parkinson entrain de tourner en rond dans leurs chambres :

-Pourquoi tu nous as appelé Pansy ? Un problème avec tes sous vêtements ? Ou tu n'arrives pas à t'habiller ? Tu sais je comprends . Ça doit être dure de pas pouvoir tout faire toute seule ! Puis...

Pansy s'arrêta et lança un regard noir à Daphné,qui arrêta tout de suite de plaisanter.

Pansy se dirigea vers son lit et s'y assis .

-Si tu as fini de te moquer de moi Daphné,on pourrait peut être me laisser m'expliquer .

Astoria vont devant son amie et prit ses mains entre les siennes .

-Dis nous tout. On est là pour t'écouter.

Pansy souffla,comme pour se préparer à ce qui allait suivre,puis lança :

-J'ai embrassé Ron Weasley et je crois que j'ai envie de coucher avec lui .

Si on regardait les deux sœurs Greengrass on aurait pu croire qu'elles avaient avalés un poisson pas frais . Leurs peaux ne pouvaient être plus pâles.

Astoria fut la première à se reprendre .

-Tu.. tu as... tu as fait … QUOI ?

Daphné suivit :

-Tu as envie de faire quoi avec qui ?

Pansy s'attendait à cette réaction. Après tout les deux jeunes filles ne supportaient pas les traites à leurs sang ou les Sang de Bourbes. Enfin tout ceux qui n'étaient pas de Sang Pur .

Pansy se leva se dégageant des mains d'Astoria puis se passa la main dans ses cheveux brun.

-J'ai envie de coucher avec Weasley. C'est comme ça . Je n'arrive pas à supporter cette pulsion qui me pèse depuis un moment. Je penses que dés que j'aurais coucher avec lui je pourrais enfin me calmer et penser à autre chose.

Elle poursuivit en racontant comment ce désir était nés. La nuit où Ron l'avait découvert dans les bras d'un garçon dans une salle de classe.

Son discours fut parfois coupé par des soupir indignée,ou des claquements de langues réprobateur .

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de parler Pansy regarda ses deux meilleures amies .

-Je ne peux rien y faire . Il faut que vous le sachiez et le compreniez. J'ai envie de lui. Alors oui c'est risqué et peut être que lui,il n'acceptera pas mais j'ai envie que cette histoire soit bouclé.

Daphné s'avança vers son amie et prit le visage de Pansy entre ses mains .

-J'aime Drago Malefoy et en même temps j'ai envie de coucher avec Blaise. D'après toi laquelle de nous deux est la plus bizarre ?

-Moi.

Astoria avait dit ça d'une voix tout ce qui as plus normal.

-Je suis amoureuse du même garçon que ma sœur. Et en fait... ça crées de sacré problème . Alors toi et ta belette vous me faites marrés .

La brune regardais ses amies d'un air choqué :

-Mais pourquoi vous me l'avez jamais dit ?

Elles haussèrent les épaules .

Pansy secoua la tête et prit ses amies par les coudes puis dit :

-J'ai une petit e faim pas vous ?

.

Harry Potter avait toujours était un ami à qui on pouvait se confier. Malgré toutes les tortures du monde il ne dirait jamais ce qu'un ami lui confierait,si infime soit le secret.

C'est pour cela que Ron en ce jour des confidences, alla voir son amie pour lui parler.

Il sauta près de son amie,assit sur un canapé à deux places,une fois que tout les résidents de leur Salle Commune étaient partis déjeuner. Puis déclara de but en blanc et à toute vitesse :

-J'ai embrassé Pansy Parkinson et malgré tout ce que tu me diras,ça c'est fait et je peux pas l'effacer. De plus j'ai envie de l'avoir dans mon lit,alors qu'a la base je suis toujours puceau et que le sexe c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Harry tourna lentement la tête vers son ami :

-De 1,tu es fou . De 2 , Pansy Parkinson est une jeune fille absolument belle. Donc de 3, c'est normale que tu la veuilles dans ton lit, malgré que tu sois puceau. Et de 4,j'apprécierai que tu ne me sautes pas dessus comme ça,dés que l'envie t'en prends.

Ron regardait Harry les yeux écarquillé :

-Euh pourquoi tu réagis si calmement . Je pensais que tu allais sauté au plafond et me traiter de tout les noms . Enfin,tout sauf cette réaction.

Pour seule réponse le Gryffondor répliqua :

-Je suis amoureux .

-Ah ouais ? Et de qui ?

-Diana .

Ron cru que le ciel lui tombé sur la tête .

-Euh répète ? Tu n'es pas censé aimé ma sœur ?

-Ben si. Mais l'amour m'est tombé dessus.

-D'ac-cord . Bon Harry tu es amoureux. Mais comment ça,ça t'es tombé dessus ?

-Ben on faisais nos devoirs ensemble puis nos regards ce sont croisés et je sais pas j'ai eu une révélation. Genre le coup de foudre. Je saurais pas te l'expliquer !

Ron se renfonça dans son fauteuil et soupira.

-C'est l'année des bizarrerie ou quoi ?

.

Depuis tout petit Blaise,Théodore et Drago se connaissais . Ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre. Jusqu'au plus noir secrets .

Alors Drago voulu se confier à ses fidèles amies.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc à la Tour d'Astronomie .

Drago s'appuya contre la rambarde de la tour puis se tourna vers les deux Serpentard.

-Bon,je vais pas passé par quatre chemins et vous faire un monologue à dormir debout... Il y a une semaine de ça beaucoup de choses me sont arrivés,ce qui a provoqué beaucoup de changements .

Drago raconta le fait qu'il était l'âme sœur d'Hermione, puis le fait qu'elle voulait se prouver qu'il était capable de sentiments amoureux après avoir fait des rêves que lui même avait fait,et le fameux baiser avec l'invité en plus qui les avaient poussés à ça,l'alcool.

-Voilà vous savez tout. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire. Pour la première fois un baiser me perturbe . Pas parce que Granger est une Sang de Bourbe . Non loin de là. Il me perturbe parce que j'ai aimé l'embrassé. Parce que j'aurais aimé que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais et aille même plus loin,se dit il à lui même. Et je pense même pas que c'est à cause de notre situation d'âmes sœur. Si j'avais était quelqu'un d'autre j'aurais laissé Granger faire ce quelle voulait de moi. Mais je suis Drago Malefoy,bourré de préjugés et apprenti Mangemorts. Alors oui, c'est Granger mais je la veux de plus en plus et je pense que c'est depuis toujours.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre. Drago releva la tête qu'il avait baissé pendant son discours,et découvrit que c'était Blaise. Il releva les sourcils d'un air étonné et lui fit signe de s'expliquer.

-Ravie qu'enfin tu t'en rendes compte. Bien sûr que non il n'y a pas besoin de cette histoire d'âmes sœur. Tu désires Granger depuis des années maintenant. Je dis pas que tu l'aimes,loin de là mais tu ressens un besoin primitif de la persécuté,qu'il n'y est que toi qui lui fasse du mal. Avoue que tu enrages quand tu en vois un autre la blesser.

Drago serra les mâchoires devant les faits qu'exposé son meilleure amie. Car c'était la vérité. Oui le fait qu'une autre personne viennent enquiquinée la Gryffondor lui faisais perdre ses moyens. Seul lui,pouvait lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux,la rabaisser. Et seul elle,pouvait relevé les défis qu'il lui lançait chaque jour. Seul elle,pouvait lui répondre aussi méchamment que lui. Et seule elle,pouvait l'enragé et le mettre dans des états épouvantable. Alors oui,il désirait Granger. Mais il fallait qu'il calme ses ardeurs car du côté de la Gryffondor , ce n'était pas du tout pareil et qu'ils étaient tout les deux dans deux camps totalement opposés. Il en était sûr.

Théo vint vers les deux jeunes hommes et déclara de but en blanc:

-Je sors avec Ginny .

Drago releva si vite la tête qu'on entendit son cou craquer et Blaise avait l'air... blasé .

-Tu quoi ? ,demanda Drago,pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

-Je sors avec Ginny. Depuis environ un mois maintenant.

Drago restais sans voix. Et Blaise était... blasé...

-Et tu comptais le dire quand ça ?

-Et toi tu comptais nous dire quand que tu étais l'âme sœur de Granger ?

Bien envoyé.

Blaise commença à se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas nonchalant .

-Euh,tu vas où comme ça ?,demanda Théo.

-Ben,je vais manger.

-Tu pourrais nous attendre.

Blaise agita sa main en s'en allant .

Les deux Serpentard le suivirent peu après .

.

Par un pur hasard,les quatre groupes composés de ,

Hermione,Diana et Ginny , suivit de Ron et Hary. De l'autre côté Drago,Blaise et Théo suivit de Pansy et les deux sœur Greengrass,se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Chacun se fixa dans le blanc des yeux puis ils avancèrent , entrèrent dans la pièce et chacun rejoint leurs tables...

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur :<strong> Voilà mes petits lecteurs ! XD Pensez à me laissez des _reviews _! Vous aurez le droit d'êtres désiré par Drago et embrassés aussi ! =3

Bisous !


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

**Note d'auteur :** **Ce chapitre est fait en deux partie. C'est fait exprès (ou pas =p) . Je vais faire une partie avec nos couples principales et une autre avec les seconds. Pour celles (ceux ?) qui n'aiment pas les lemons passais la première partie de ce chapitre-ci ! XD Je me suis lâchée =/sur le lemon ! XD **

**bon il est temps que je m'échappe les amis ! Gros bisous !**

Merci à Flowwwww,Laya,H223,Mailoan pour leur review !

**Bonne Lecture mes petit sucres ! XP**

**RAR :**

**Flowwwww : **Merci pour ta review ! =D .Oui c'était la chapitre spéciale romance ! XD Oui je me remets doucement merci ! Bonne lecture !

**Laya : **Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! En espérant que tu aimes aussi ce chapitre ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>La pluie coulait à flots dehors. Il était donc déconseillé à tous les élèves de sortir .<p>

Ginny et Théodore trouvèrent de quoi s'occuper. Après s'être retrouvés à un endroit précis dans l'école, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la Salle-Sur-Demande. Théodore avait visualisé une chambre, avec un lit à baldaquin, une table basse en bois cirée et de quoi manger.

Une fois chose faites ils s'installèrent sur le lit .

-Alors ça te plaît ? , demanda Théo en souriant à sa petite amie .

-J'aime tout ce qui sort de ton cerveau de petit Serpentard, répondit elle en approchant son visage pour l'embrasser.

Théo sourit, charmeur et prit la taille fine de Ginny entre ses mains et la fit basculé sur lui .

-Ah oui ? Tout ? Vraiment tout ?, dit-il tout en lui caressant les hanches.

Elle acquiesça et se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Le baiser s'éternisa et leurs corps s'enflammèrent.

-J'ai envie de le faire,maintenant , murmura Ginny contre les lèvres du jeune homme.

Théo se redressa sur ses coudes et eut une moue gênée :

-Euh, Ginny, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée . Tu dis ça parce que là on est dans le feu de l'action mais je ne crois pas que tu sois prête .

-Tu ne me désires pas ?

Ginny sembla perplexe.

-Si ! Bien sûr que si . Je te désire comme un fou depuis un bout de temps. Tout en toi me rend fou. En bien, hein ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'une fois qu'on l'aura fait tu regrettes et que tu me quittes .

Ginny secoua la tête pendant qu'il parlait .

-Jamais ! Jamais tu m'entends je ne te quitterai ! Tu m'as sauvé d'un désespoir certain. J'étais au bord du gouffre et tu m'as sauvé bien avant que je saute . Tu comptes énormément pour moi. Ça fait à peine un mois qu'on sort ensemble mais... je ressens des choses vraiment profondes pour toi. Alors si je te dis que j'en ai envie c'est que je veux vraiment le faire. Ce sera pas juste du sexe pour moi . Ce sera bien plus... Oui beaucoup plus …

La Gryffondor le regardait d'un air énamouré et une détermination sans failles brillait dans ses yeux.

Théo abdiqua donc et l'embrassa en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

-Alors je ferai tout pour te satisfaire.

Il l'embrassa encore puis descendit vers son cou gracile et déposa une pluie de baiser mouillé. Leur respiration s'accéléra . Il se releva pour pouvoir lui enlever son pull. Elle se tortilla pour pouvoir en lever son soutien-gorge. Théo prit le temps d'admirer la rouquine. Sa peau laiteuse attirer les caresses, ses seins rond n'aspirait qu'à être embrassé. Il le fit d'ailleurs. Cela les fit gémir tous les deux. Ginny pressa la tête du Serpentard contre sa poitrine. Elle en voulait plus. C'était tellement intense. Elle voulut lui rendre le même plaisir, elle le fit se redresser pour qu'il puisse enlever sa chemise. Il se retrouva torse nu. Elle le caressa doucement puis le fit basculer sous elle, pour l'embrasser. Elle ondula ses hanches contre son membre dressé. Il gémit et elle sourit de le voir dans cet état. Elle enleva sa culotte et lui son caleçon. Théo reprit le dessus et embrassa son sexe moite,la faisant gémir, il fit glisser sa langue contre son clitoris, puis descendit vers l'entrée de son vagin, le lécha le rendant plus humide encore. Ginny ondulait contre sa bouche, puis il remonta vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre ,pour sentir leur peau embraser,les seins de Ginny se frottaient contre le torse du brun. C'était tout à fait magique. Et ce le fut encore plus quand, doucement, Théo pénétra Ginny.

La douleur fut inattendue. Ginny se tortilla pour essayer de la faire cesser mais ça ne fit que l'empirer.

-Je suis désolé Ginny, murmura Théo conscient de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose à la douleur de la jeune fille.

Il embrassa du bout de lèvres les larmes qui coulèrent sur les joues de Ginny. Il s'enfonça un peu plus et tout d'un coup perça le voile de sa virginité. Il put donc la pénétrait librement. Ginny sentit le plaisir montait petit à petit, la douleur s'effaçant doucement. Le paroxysme les atteint tous deux en même temps et ils s'endormirent étroitement enlacés.

.

Hermione lisait tranquillement dans sa Salle-Commune . Elle entendit le tableau de l'entrée s'ouvrir, elle ne se retourna pas, de peur faire face à celui qu'elle évitait depuis plus d'une semaine. Quand il se présenta devant elle, elle serra très fort son livre entre ses doigts et baissa encore plus la tête.

Elle sursauta quand il dit :

-Tu sais Granger, pour moi ce baiser n'était rien. On était bourré . Mais je devais bien être bourré pour pouvoir t'embrasser donc pas besoin d'apporter autant d'importance à un baiser .

Son ton nonchalant l'énervait au plus au point. La brunette releva vivement la tête plantant ses yeux bruns pailletés d'or et d'émeraude dans ce bleu gris du Serpentard.

-Malefoy ! Je ne suis pas une pestiférée . Je ne veux juste pas que tu jettes ton venin sur moi à chaque fois que tu as fait une _erreur_. Je ne suis pas ton jouet !

Elle se tenait maintenant face à lui . Il la regardait, un sourcil relevé.

Il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus qu'un soupir qui les sépare.

-Granger... Seul moi peut t'atteindre. Tu m'entends ? Si j'en ai envie je peux faire ce que je veux de toi. Bien sûr que si tu es mon jouet . Mon préféré . Ca ne te fait pas plaisir.

La gifle qu'il se reçu, il ne s'y attendait pas.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale mufle. Un petit Mangemort pourri jusqu'à la moelle . Va donc léchée les bottes de ton père adoré .

Elle se retrouva plaquée contre un des mur du salon.

Le visage de Drago était déformé par la rage.

-Ne t'avises pas de m'insulter espèce de sale Sang de Bourbe. Je fais ce que je veux ! Tu m'entends ! Je te conseille de me respecter.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui cracha au visage. Il se figea.

Brusquement,il l'embrassa. Pris sa bouche et y plongea sa langue. Elle la lui mordit faisant coulait le sang.

Elle le haïssait. Il la dé voulait plus que des baisers. Il voulait la battre à coup de Doloris. Tant de sentiments contradictoires n'étaient pas bons pour eux. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser sauvagement. Mais Hermione se souvint de leur précédent baiser qui avait failli s e finir très mal. Elle se sépara donc de lui et couru dans sa chambre, le laissant pantelant.

Qu'est qui leur arrivait ?

Hermione devait se l'avouer, tout en se cachant le visage dans son oreiller, elle n'avait pas accepté le fait qu'il n'est pas pris de la même façon leurs baisers. Elle avait donc dit des choses blessante. Mais lui aussi l'avait provoqué. Son jouet ? Non mais pour qui il se prenait.

Jamais. Jamais elle ne se laisserait attirer dans le filées de Drago Malefoy !

.

Ron était allongé sur son lit les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il réfléchissait à sa situation avec Pansy. Il avait accepté le fait qu'il la désirait. Mais en même temps il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle. C'était une Serpentare, une Parkinson et sûrement une Mangemort. Tout ce qu'il y avait pour la repousser. Masi en même temps elle étai belle même plus que ça, avait beaucoup d'assurance mais une certaine fragilité se reflétait dans ses beaux yeux verts, une vulnérabilité, qui le poussait à la protéger. Il désirait tout en elle. Il avait donc décidé de crever l'Apssé et de lui proposer un marché. De coucher une fois ensembles et comme ça leur désir serait sûrement tari. Oui, mais si elle n'acceptait et se moquait de lui. Il secoua vivement la tête refusant de pensée à cette éventualité ! Elle devait accepter.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortit de son dortoir mais il se stoppa net. Il découvrit une Pansy,rouge comme une tomate,une première, qui se tortillait toute gênée puis elle releva la tête et dit :

Weasley ! Voudrais tu faire l'amour avec moi ?

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur : <strong>** Passage très court pour nos tourtereaux préférés ! Je sais mais je prépare quelque chose de très bien pour eux dans le prochain chapitre donc j'ai décidé de finir sur ça. Ce chapitre est court,certes mais bon faut vraiment que je me lâche pour faire au moins 12 pages Word ! Donc on verra bien au fil de la fic ! Bon pensez à me ire ce qu vous pensez ! ****_Review..._ **

**Si vous en laissez une vous aurez droit à un baiser langoureux de notre petit Drago ! 3 **

**Allez je vous amie mes petit choux à la crème !**

**A Lundi prochain !**


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 **

**Note d'auteur : **** Coucou les gens ! Alors j'ai vu que sa frustrer beaucoup de gens les chapitres court ! =p C'était fait exprèèès XD ! Je suis fier de moi ! LOL Aheum ! Donc j'ai écrit un chapitre un peu plus long ! :) J'aime bien ce chapitre ! Il y a un lemon et j'avoue je me suis lâchée * rougit fortement * . Bref ne soyez pas choqués de mon lâchage (ça se dit ça ? Oo ) lol ! Enfin éclatez vous ! Je vous souhaite une Bonne lecture ! =3 Et merci aux personnes qui prenne la peine de laissez des ****_reviews ._**

**RAR :**

**Flowwwww : **hihi ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

><p>-Diana ! Attends moi !<p>

Diana s'arrêta en plein milieux du couloir,quand elle entendit la voix d'Harry .

Un grand sourire illumina son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur .

-Salut Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il s'arrêta face à elle,essoufflé d'avoir tant couru.

Il leva, après s'être remis,ses beaux yeux bleu.

-Je voulais te... euh... comment dire ça...

-Oui ? , l'encouragea t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Tu voudrais bien...sortir avec moi ? , demanda t-il,finalement, en rougissant.

Au fond d'elle Diana, sautillai de joie . Elle lui répondit par l'affirmative avec un grand sourire.

-Super alors, on se retrouve Samedi à 11 heures devant le Chaudron Baveur .

-C'est noté ! Merci Harry !, dit elle en lui embrassant la joue en guise d'au revoir .

Harry, resta planté dans le couloir, un sourire idiot sur le visage …

.

-Euh tu peux répéter Parkinson ?

Pansy rougit et répéta.

-J'ai dit : Est ce que tu veut bien coucher avec moi ?

On sait tous les deux qu'on en a besoin alors pourquoi ne pas le faire !

Ron la regardait éberlué .

Apparemment, ils avaient eu les mêmes pensés .

Un désir brûlant tirailler la conscience de Ron. Il la voulait et en même temps se demandait si ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Était-ce un piège pour qu'après elle le repousse ? Oh ! Et après tout il verrait bien . Il en avait trop envie ...

_**Lecteur qui n'aime pas les lemons ou à moins de 15-16 ans arrête de lire .**_

Il fonça sur elle, après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans le couloir puis la prit entre ses bras et l'embrassa sauvagement, la faisant gémir.

Il l'entraîna dans la Salle Commune puis la fit monter dans sa chambre. Il eut juste le temps de verrouiller la porte que Pansy se jetait sur lui ,lui arracher sa chemise . Elle le poussa sur son lit et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser . Il lui prit les hanches entre ses mains. Elle frotta ses hanches contre son érection apparente sous son jean où il était maintenant à l'étroit.

Elle se releva pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu l'as voulu Weasley maintenant je vais te montrer ce que c'est que le sexe avec moi.

Elle défit sa chemise laissant apparaitre son soutien-gorge qui ne cachait rien de ses seins qui pointaient. Ron déglutit difficilement. Il était trop excité pour parler. Il avait, au fond de lui, attendu ce moment depuis si longtemp. En fait depuis ce fameux soir dans cette classe .

Il prit donc les devants et lui caressa le ventre puis remonta lentement vers ses seins. Il titilla ses tétons du bout des doigts. Elle soupira d'aise. Elle le laissa faire, appuyé contre ses jambes.

Il remonta vers son visage et caressa ses lèvres rose et humide de leurs baisers. Elle happa un doigt entre ses dents, le mordilla et le suça.

Cette image était tellement érotique, il faillit gémir.

Il retira son et lui demanda, d'une vois étranglée.

-Défait ton soutien-gorge.

Elle lui obéit et laissa apparaître deux seins ronds au mamelons couleurs corail.

Ron se releva légèrement et approcha sa bouche de sa poitrine. Il prit un téton entre ses dents faisant sursauter Pansy. Elle plongea sa main dans ses cheveux roux. Il suça son sein délicatement,tout en douceur le mordillant quelques fois.

Pansy sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle roula des hanches pour lui procurer un minimum de plaisir, se frictionnant sur son érection.

Il passa à l'autre sein et lui administra le même traitement.

Il recula la tête et prit le visage de Pansy entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Elle n'avait pas cessé son jeu de hanches et il était à la limite de la jouissance. Il enleva la fit se relever pour lui enlever sa culotte, puis s'enlever son jean ainsi que son caleçon .

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux nus.

Il la reprit sur lui mais elle se recula et regarda avec gourmandise son pénis en érection.

Elle le caressa du bout de doigts, le faisant gémir. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et le prit complètement dans sa main. Elle fit de petit va et vient . Elle avait plongé ses yeux vert sombre dans ceux bleu délavé de Ron. Elle approcha, tout en ne lâchant pas ses yeux , sa bouche de son érection. Elle glissa sa langue sur son gland où perler un liquide translucide.

Ron gémit et plongea sa main dans les cheveux de Pansy. Elle prit entièrement dans sa bouche en faisant de lent va et vient.

Elle sentit qu'il se retenait d'atteindre le paroxysme alors elle se releva et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle repoussa sur le matelas et revint sur lui. Elle se souleva un peu et reprit son pénis dans ses mains pour le guider en elle.

Elle lui demanda avant de le faire glisser en elle.

-Tu es prêt ? Parce que je ne te lâcherai pas après ça.

Il hocha la tête d'un air parfaitement serein .

Alors elle le fit lentement entrer en elle. Elle s'abaissa et gémit ; C'était si bon d'être enfin uni à lui. Elle en avait rêvé. Elle ressentait un plaisir hors du commun. Qu'elle n'avait jamais connu avec aucun garçon. Bien sûr elle savait qu'il était puceau,mais il l'excitait bien plus qu'un homme expérimenté.

Elle commença à se mouvoir sur lui . Il avait pris d'une main sa hanche gauche et lui caressait en même temps le sein droit. Un mélange stimulant de plaisir qui lui fit accélérer le mouvement.

Ron était si excité qu'il souleva les hanches pour s'enfoncer encore plus en elle . C'était si bon d'être en elle. Il était heureux que sa première fois soit avec elle. Il la désirait comme un fou. Ce petit bout de femme qui ne cessait de l'intriguer. Oh oui ! Il voulait tout découvrir d'elle. Elle était si belle comme ça . Nu sur lui, sans le dominer le guidant dans la passion de leur étreinte.

Tout d'un coup leur souffle s'accéléra et ils explosèrent en même temps. Pansy se pencha pour l'embrasser , étouffant leurs cris. Elle s'appuya contre lui quelques minutes puis roula sur le côté.

_**Cher lecteur tu peux reprendre ta lecture ! :)**_

Ron se remit doucement de son orgasme puis la prit entre ses bras pour lui embrasser l'épaule.

-C'était magnifique. Merci .

Elle ne pipa mot et ne fit que le regarder. Elle mordilla ses lèvres puis dit d'un ton froid :

-On ne doit pas recommencer. Désolé Weasley, mais j'avais prévu de ne le faire qu'une fois. Contente que ta première fois est été magnifique.

Elle se releva ,le laissant éberlué, puis se rhabilla en vitesse, cachant ses yeux remplis de larmes derrière le rideau de ses cheveux brun.

Elle sortit en trombe de la chambre après avoir vérifié que personne n'était là.

Elle laissa les larmes coulées une fois dans sa chambre . Se laissant aller contre le panneau de sa porte .

Oui c'était magnifique. Oui elle n'avait jamais connu ça. Oui elle n'avait dit qu'une seule fois. Oui, mais elle avait envie de tellement plus. Tellement...

.

Mais comment avait elle put se trouver avec Malefoy pendant sa ronde de Préfets ? Pourquoi Dumbledore voulait-il qu'elle fasse ses rondes avec _lui _? C'était le seul moment où elle pouvait être tranquille, à part quand elle croisait des élèves entrain de se bécoter dans les couloirs sombres ou des amis entrains de discuter.

Mais non il avait fallu que le Directeur juge bon de mettre Malefoy avec elle.

Maintenant la seule chose qu'on entendait c'était leur pas sur le sol .

Soudain elle entendit des pas précipités derrière elle .

-Drago ! Hé !

_Oh non pas elle ! _Se dit la fameuse voix intérieure d'Hermione. Mais celle-ci secoua la tête pour ne pas l'écouter.

Drago se retourna lentement en voyant Jude arriva .

-Bonjour Jude ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La rouquine sourit et lui répondit :

-Et bien je me disais qu'on pourrait traîner ensemble un de ces jours ! On ne s'est pas vu depuis... tu sais , dit-elle une soudaine rougeur envahit ses joues .

Hermione fronça les sourcils. C'étaient ils revus depuis leur baisers ?

Puis se dit que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

-Bien sur ! Quand tu veux !

-Super ! disons Samedi à 11 heures devant le Chaudron Baveur !

-D'accord !

-Bon...ben... bonne nuit !

Elle lui fit un rapide bisou sur la joue puis s'en alla.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle la fusillait du regard quand Drago lui dit :

-Jalouse Granger ?

Hermione redressa la tête l'air hautain.

-Pas le moins du monde ! Ce n'est pas mon problème tes histoires de cœur .

-Ah oui ? Pourtant c'est toi qui la choisis pour moi !, dit-il avec son sourire Malefoyen .

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver celui-là !

Elle continua sa route sans répondre.

-Alors Granger on ne répond pas ? Madame se rend compte qu'elle a fait une erreur peut-être ? Ça me fait marrer ! Il ne faut pas jouer avec moi Granger ! Tu es pathétique ! Tu m'embrasses et après tu fais l'innocente... Oui, c'est pathétique .

Son rire moqueur lui hérissa les cheveux sur la tête.

Elle se retourna d'un bloc et lui lança :

-C'est toi qui es pathétique ! Qui fait semblant de ne rien ressentir pour moi . Que tu n'as pas répondu à mon baiser la dernière fois ! C'est toi et seulement toi qui est pathétique .

Elle reprit son souffle puis continua :

-Alors si tu veux tout savoir. Oui, moi j'y ai pensé à ce baiser ! Tellement que je n'en dors plus la nuit ! Et oui tu me fais tourner la tête avec tes aires de mauvais garçon ! Mais franchement je me demande pourquoi on est âme sœurs vu que toi et moi on a rien en commun !

Elle avait tout déballé; cela faisait trop longtemp qu'il faisait comme si tout allait bien. Elle n'avait pas oublié le baiser brutal qu'ils avaient échangé. Ce petit fils à papa qui se permettait tout !

Pff! C'était lui qui était pathétique ,pas elle !

Drago avança lentement vers elle puis, il la surpris, en prenant son visage entre ses mains et lui effleura les lèvres des siennes. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent .

Il plongea ses yeux, bleu-gris dans les siens .

-Oui Granger ! Moi aussi j'y pense tout le temps. Si tu savais depuis un moment ça me trotte dans la tête de te prendre dans mon lit . Mais je me retiens d'accord.

Alors si tu veux savoir réellement ce que je pense Granger.

Oui je te désire et ceux depuis un moment !

Elle le regarda les yeux écarquillée . Il la … désirait . Lui ? Drago Malefoy ? Avait-il encore bu, pourtant son haleine ne sentait pas l'alcool .

Elle regarda ses lèvres . Elles lui donnaient envie de faire des choses pas très saines pour son esprit .

Elle perdait la tête . Complètement. Alors elle lia ses mains autour du cou du blond puis l'embrassa doucement. Ce fut un doux baiser. Ils oublièrent tout.

Pour Drago rien ne comptait plus que son corps contre le sien. Pour Hermione, si elle devait perdre la tête alors elle voulait bien se perdre mille fois dans la folie de ses baisers...

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur : <strong>** Bon mes petits choux je vous dit à **Lundi** en espérant que ça vous ai plu !**

**Je vous embrasse mes petits cupcake … ;) _Review ..._**

**P.s:**** Une review et vous aurez droit à un bisous tout doux (ou langoureux aux chois =D) de Drago ainsi ****qu'une nuit entière avec lui ou Ron ! ;)**


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

**Note d'auteur :** **Coucou mes petits sucres ! Bon il y a eu un bug ce qu ifait que vous avez était prévenu que tout à l'heure que je ne publierai qu'aujourdhui ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé ! X/ Bon voilà le chapitre que je devais posté hier ! XD J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire ! J'espère que vous aurez plaisir à le lire ! =D **

**Voilà on se retrouve en bas ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Les trottoirs étaient recouverts de neige et de verglas. Diana regardait donc tout le temps ses pieds pour ne pas glisser. Elle était tellement euphorique. Elle avait un rendez-vous avec Harry. Hary Potter. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Elle avait depuis toujours espéré sortir avec lui mais elle respecté bien trop Ginny pour lui dire se s sentiments ou essayer de lui piquer Harry. Puis ils avaient tous deux rompu. Elle avait au fond d'elle était un peu heureuse. Mais ça n'avait pas duré quand elle avait vu l'état inquiétant de Ginny. Elle avait donc enfoui ses sentiments au fond d'elle et avait oublié le rêve d'une idylle avec Harry.<p>

Mais finalement son rêve était devenu réalité. Elle se rappelait encore le doux regard qu'il lui avait glissé à la bibliothèque. C'était si intense . Elle en avait rougi de plaisir.

Et maintenant il lui avait proposé un rende z vous c'était le rêve !

Elle atteint bien vite le Chaudron Baveur et y entra. Elle aperçut Harry au fond de la salle éclairait faiblement entrain de se triturer les mains.

Elle sourit, et alla le rejoindre presque en trottinant.

-Salut ! , s'exclama-t-elle dès qu'elle fut près de lui.

Il releva vivement la tête et lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

-Salut Diana ! Euh vas-y assied toi, lui proposa-t-il en lui tirant la chaise.

Elle le remercia puis lui demanda si il avait commandé quelque chose.

-Non . Je t'attendais ! Mais je vais aller prendre les commandes si tu veux .

-Oui ce serait super ! Je prendrai une Bierre-au-beurre avec du pudding.

Il hocha la tête, lui souris, puis alla commander au bar.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et ils discutèrent de tout de rien.

Au final, on vint les servir et il y eut un silence.

Diana baissais les yeux sur sa part de pudding et Harry sur sa Bierre-au-beurre .

La rouquine releva tout d'un coup la tête et dit :

-Écoute Harry, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chaudrons. Pourquoi m'as tu invité ? Est-ce que je ne suis qu'un passe-temps ? Ou... ?

Harry la regarda surpris qu'elle lui demande ça .

-Pas du tout ! Bien sur que non ! Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Diana ! J'ai simplement voulu qu'on passe du temps ensemble ! Je... Tu sais … Avant il y avait Ginny, je l'aimais vraiment mais maintenant je me suis rendu compte que... je ne sais pas...qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il me fallait et je pense que je ne suis pas celui qui lui faut . Et puis je crois Diana que depuis que j'ai vu ta jolie crinière trousse tes jolies yeux vert incrusté d'or . J'ai juste voulu me voiler la face en me reportant sur Ginny.

Il lui prit la main et la caressa de son pouce .

Elle le regardait les yeux écarquillés qu'il lui dise tout ça.

Elle avait toujours espéré qu'il lui dise tout ça .

Elle lui dit donc :

-Ha...Harry ! Je... Je t'aime ! En fait je t'ai toujours aimé mais... tu étais avec Ginny et j'ai laissé mes sentiments enfouis en moi mais dès que vous avez rompu avec Ginny j'ai voulu t'avoir encore plus qu'avant mais Ginny était dans un état déplorable j'ai voulu oublier que je t'ai aimé . Mais après tu m'as regardé si intensément à la bibliothèque et j'ai eu de l'espoir et après tu m'as demandé un rendez-vous et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion et maintenant on est là et …

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres d'Harry qui s'était penché sur elle . Il l'embrassa langoureusement. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses beaux cheveux roux.

Ils se séparèrent et Diana en resta coite . Elle ne dit mot mais un grand sourire éclairait les lèvres des deux adolescents.

-Ça … Ça veut dire ''Tu veux sortir avec moi ?'' ce baiser ?, demanda Diana avec un petit sourire amusé.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir mais Diana lui pinça le bras et il rigola en acquiesçant.

Rectification. Diana n'avait jamais été plus heureuse que depuis qu'elle était officiellement avec Harry Potter.

.

Hermione était endormie devant la cheminée, à moitié éteinte maintenant, de la Salle Commune . C'est comme ça que la découvrit Drago. Il baissa les yeux vers elle puis s'accroupit.

Il observa son visage silencieusement. Il retrouvait les belles tâches de rousseur qu'il avait remarquées sur l'Hermione de son rêve . Ses petites lèvres roses délicatement ouverte pour laisser échappaient un soupir. Elle avait de long cil qui ombrait ses pommettes . Il tendit une main pour lui caressait le visage mais se ressaisit bien vite. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? C'était Granger quand même ! Il secoua la tête et décida de la réveiller, oubliant la voix malicieuse qui lui criait de la couvrir d'une chaude couverture.

Il lui secoua l'épaule et le se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle le regarda quelques instants les yeux embués de sommeil.

Puis elle les frotta et s'écria :

-Malefoy ! Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

Celui-ci eut son sourire en coin et la regarda .

-Je voulais juste te dire que tu bavais !

Elle s'essuya la bouche mais il n'y avait aucune trace de salive.

Elle le regarda en le fusillant des yeux .

-Tu trouves ça drôle Malefoy ! Il la gratifia d'un beau sourire.

Elle se leva et se cala dans son canapé après avoir refait un feu. Drago se cala aussi dans un fauteuil puis tous deux contemplèrent le feu.

-C'est vrai ?

Drago releva un sourcil ans détourner le regard des flammes .

-Quoi donc Granger ?

-Ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois ? Que tu me désirais dans ton lit et tout ça ?

Drago sourit et la regarda dans les yeux une lueur intense dans les yeux :

-Oui c'est vrai Granger . Je te veux dans mon lit . Je ne me le cache plus ! Mais je ne tomberai pas dans le cliché de coucher avec toi et bonne journée. On ! Je...,il hésita sur les mots et reprit , je te veux pour un bon moment.

Hermione le regardait bizarrement, se rendait il compte qu'il lui demandait d'être sa maitresse ?

-Malefoy . Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux ça mais …

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'attends pas à ce que tu acceptes.

Hermione baissa les yeux et réfléchis. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait exactement. Elle ne cachait pas que Drago était un beau garçon même plus que ça mais c'était quand même son pire ennemi ! Elle ressentait du désir pour lui . Depuis les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés elle le désirait. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'accepter. Elle sentait que si elle acceptait quelque chose de bien trop grave se passerait. Et elle ne voulait pas.

Elle voulut lui faire part de sa pensée mais Malefoy avait disparu . Elle soupira et monta se coucher .

Demain elle prendrait une décision …

.

-Parkinson !

Pansy sursauta quand elle entendit la voix du garçon qui hantait ses nuits et ses jours !

Elle se forgea un masque froid et se retourna .

-Oui Weasley ? Un problème ?

Ron la regardais ,énervé.

-Oui ! Et un gros ! Pourquoi es-tu parti après que nous ayons fais …. ?

Pansy lui couvrit la bouche et l'entraîna dans une salle vide .

Elle le fusilla du regard et chuchota entre ses dents serrées :

-Tu ne peux pas hurler à tout out de champ, de plus dans les couloirs de l'école, que l'on a couché ensemble enfin !

Ron la regardait rouge de colère.

-Pansy je veux que tu arrêtes de fuir constamment ! J'ai passé un moment magnifique . C'était excitant ! Magique ! Et toi tu gâches tout en partant comme si tu avais Tu-Sais-Qui aux trousses !

Pansy baissa les yeux et respira doucement pour calmer son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Elle aussi avait passé un moment magique. Elle avait connu le paradis . Et le partagé avec Ron n'avait qu'augmenter son excitation . Mais elle n'était pas faites pour être avec lui ou pour lui.

Elle était une Serpentarde et lui un Gryffondor, ils appartenaient à deux mondes différents, en plus de ça elle pensait qu'après avoir couché une fois avec lui elle ne ressentirait plus rien envers lui mais au contraire elle en avait voulu plus et avait fui de peur de ne pas résister. Elle sentit une caresse sur sa joue qui la sortit de ses pensées.

Elle n'avait pas vu Ron s'approchait, qui maintenant lui caressait tendrement la joue. Il prit son visage en coupe et lui dit en la regardant dans les yeux :

-Tu peux tout me dire Pansy ! Si quelque chose te perturbe . Je te désire je ne m'en cache plus mais il y a quelque chose de bien plus fort en moi que je ressens pour toi. Tu es si belle, si douce, en réalité. Je rêve de te protéger,de t'avoir rien que pour moi.

La respiration de Pansy s'accélérait. Les mots qu'il lui disait lui aller en plein cœur . Elle avait tout simplement envie de fermer les yeux et de laisser couler ses mots sur elle . Se délectai de ses belles phrases mais elle n'était pas digne de sa gentillesse. Elle détourna les yeux et se prépara à s'enfuir quand elle fut plaquer contre son corps.

Ron lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu sens Pansy ? Tu sens comme je te désire. Je t'en prie ne me fuie pas ! Je n'en ai aucune envie. Et toi non plus. Faisons un essai. Soit mon amante pendant un mois et après je te laisserai si tu ne veux plus de moi .

Elle allait craquer elle le sentait. Elle se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui du Gryffondor. Puis brusquement elle l'embrassa. Sauvagement, langoureusement. Elle frotta ses hanches contre lui et poussa un gémissement quand il prit ses fesses en coupe .

Elle l'assis sur une chaise poussiéreuse et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Elle se releva les lèvres rouges, humides du baiser qu'elle venait d'échanger :

-J'accepte . Un mois et après je te laisses tranquille,seulement si tu en a marre de moi.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il abdique et continua de l'embrasser.

Elle s'enivra de lui, de son odeur, de la douceur de ses cheveux, de sa peau et se perdit en lui …

.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait le faire qu'elle allait accepter. Mais elle en avait tellement envie. Elle y avait réfléchi tout e la journée mais maintenant tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Le peu de baisers qu'ils avaient échangés lui avait procuré un tel plaisir qu'elle voulait, maintenant, plus.

Elle courait dans les couloirs pour le rattraper. Elle voulait qu'il sache au plus vite sa décision. Elle voulait qu'il embrasse, qui la désire. Qu'il lui fasse des choses que même la plus dévergondée des Serpentard n'imaginait même pas.

Elle le trouva entrain de marcher tranquillement dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard.

Elle tira sa chemise et le tourna vers elle il n'eut pas le temps de parler que déjà elle embrassée ses lèvres. Elle s'agrippa à sa chemise. Il la plaqua contre lui puis contre le mur. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux bleu-gris dans ses yeux marrons pailletés d'or :

-Alors tu t'es enfin décidé ?

Elle sourit légèrement hésitante, puis acquiesça :

-Oui. J'ai décidé. Ça me tue mais oui je veux être ton amante... Drago Malefoy...

Il eut sourire en coin et plongea sur ses lèvres, enivré de désir pour sa Gryffondor...

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur :<strong>** Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous dis à Lundi mes petits cupcakes ! XD **

_**Et review …**_

**Bisous !**

**P.s: Une review et vous aurez droit à un bisous de Ron ou de Drago (ou même d'Harry ! XD ) **

**RAR : (j'ai supprimé la note où si j'y répondais =p )**

****Mimille :******** Coucou ! Alors pour te répondre et pour être clair : j'écris ma fic avec plusieurs couples car certains lecteurs ne se satisfont pas que de Dramione ! On m'a déjà fait la remarque que je n'écrivais pas assez sur les autres protagonistes donc maintenant je fais l'effort ! En tout cas je trouve que ce serai dommage que tu te focalises sur le fait que j'écrive sur plusieurs couples.****

**Je l'ai déjà dit à certaines de mes lectrices le Dramione va aller lentement contrairement au Pansy/Ron ou au Harry/Diana ! =D **

**Bref voilà ! :) Je voulais juste m'expliquer … Bisous ! **

**Citizen Erased Jules :**** Merci pour ta review ;) ! Je mets une review sur ta fic dés que je peux comme tu l'as lu je suis légèrement débordée ! XD Bisous ! 333**

**Flowwwww :**** LOL ! XD Et non Pansy à quand même son caractère ! =p Oh oui ! Méfie toi de moi ! * Niark * XD **


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

**Note d'auteur : **** Coucou mes petits cakes ! (Ah ben on est des cakes maintenant Oo) XD J'ai rien à dire de spéciale à part que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Qu'il y a un lemon avec langage cru malheureusement ce couple est explosif donc … Pour les fans de Pansy/Ron vous en aurait plus pas dans le chapitre prochain mais dans l'autre car je veux leurs préparer une surprise à ce petit couple que j'adore ! ;) (Désolé H223 XD)**

**Bref ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Désoléééé pour le retard ! =/**

**RAR :**

**Eiweane **** : LOOOOL ! XD Tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton histoire d'asperge ! Arrête c'est crooo bon les asperges avec de la vinaigrette ! **

**Et oui je suis trèèèèès sadique ! J'ai du être un petit diablotin dans une vie antérieur ! XP Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! =3**

**Elliot :**** J'ai la même perception que toi concernant Ron ! C'est vrai que c'est un gamin dans le fond mais grâce à Pansy dans plusieurs fics il mûrit ! Merci pour ta review Bonne lecture ! =)**

**Flowwwww :**** Merci beaucoup pour ta review =3 ! Et bien oui c'est mal de baser une relation sur le sexe et nos deux couples fétiches vont en payer ele prix ! XD Mouhahahaha ! XD Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Hermione et Drago s'embrassaient maintenant depuis quelques minutes. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à sa chemise et lui lui enserrait la taille de ses deux bras . Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés puis Hermione dit :<p>

-On ne devrait pas monter dans nos chambres ? Quelqu'un pourrait nous découvrir ?

Drago lui caressa, presque tendrement, la joue et lui prit la main en abdiquant.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans leur Salle Commune .

Drago reprit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Il fit, ensuite courir sa langue le long de son cou faisant gémir Hermione.

Elle serra fort sa chemise puis entoura le corps de Drago de ses bras fins.

Il la souleva tout en continuant à lui baiser le cou et l'épaule.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Drago. Il déposa la Gryffondoir sur son lit et la recouvrit tout de suite de son corps .

Il la regarda dans les yeux et dit :

-J'ai tellement attendu ce moment, si tu savais. Je te désire depuis bien longtemp. Mais je ne m'en rend compte que maintenant. Je suis un bel idiot n'est ce pas ?

Hermione lui sourit amusais par son désarroi et lui répondit :

-Non tu n'es pas un idiot. Tu es juste un Malefoy .

Drago plissa les yeux pas sûrs de ce qu'il devrait répondre à ça .

-Je dois le prendre comment ?

La brunette rigola et lui caressa le visage:

-Tu le prends comme tu veux mais s'il te plaît pouvons-nous reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés !

Elle défit lentement les boutons de la chemise du Serpentard et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Il l'aida à enlever le vêtement puis lui aussi s'attaqua à son haut. Il enleva sa chemise et l'observa pendant quelques minutes. Il fit glisser sa main le long de son ventre plat puis remonta vers a poitrine titillant les tétons qui pointaient sous le soutien-gorge. Hermione un sourire comme ceux que faisait souvent Drago et se redressa, avec l'agilité d'un chat, et le plaqua contre le matelas.

-À moi de te faire un peu plaisir.

Elle frotta ses hanches contre son érection puis défit son pantalon et lui enleva son caleçon puis elle enleva elle-même ce qui lui restait de vêtements .

Elle glissa un doigt le long du sexe de Drago puis d'un coup le prit dans sa bouche . Elle lécha puis fit de lent va et vient tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle adorait voir la passion grimpait en lui,le paroxysme approché. Tout d'un coup Dragp souleva les hanches d'Hermione pour les amener à sa bouche et il lécha lui aussi le sexe mouillé d'Hermione. Il lécha son, clitoris et l'entrée de son vagin. Hermione roulait des hanches sur sa bouche tout en continuant à lui faire plaisir avec sa bouche à elle. D'un coup il introduisit un doigt en elle. Elle en fut tellement surprise qu'elle eut un sursaut mais le plaisir prit le pas sur la douleur de l'intrusion. Elle n'avait jamais été plus loin que quelques baisers mais elle connaissait certaines choses que l'on faisait quand on allait plus loin avec un garçon. Elle s'attendait à ce que ça fasse mal. Et elle avait longtemp attendu le ''prince charmant'' à qui elle donnerait sa virginité. Elle n'avait jamais, bien sûr, pensé à Drago mais elle était décidée et rien ne pourrait la faire flancher.

Elle crispa ses mains sur les jambes musclées du blond, sentant l'orgasme arrivait puis ce fut une explosion de plaisir. Elle se retint de hurler . Elle n'avait jamais connu ça. Mais c'était tellement bon surtout avec Drago. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa,comme pour le remercier.

-Waw ! Je … sais pas quoi dire !

Drago eut un sourire en coin .

-Ne dit rien . Tu es désirable, je veux te faire plaisir. Faire honneur à ton si beau corps.

Hermione rougit devant le compliment, se demandant pendant quelques secondes s'il ne jouait pas avec elle. Mais cette pensée s'envola bien vite quand elle vit le réel désir dans ses yeux. Il lui caressa les seins, les prit dans sa bouche puis il la fit rouler sous lui.

Hermione le visage de Drago entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux .

-Je veux que ce soit toi. Et j'espère que je ne fais pas d'erreur que tu ne me jetteras pas ma virginité à la tête. Je sais qu'à un moment tu te lasseras de moi. Si ça doit être demain, dans une semaine,un mois, je comprendrai et l'accepterai mais je te demande de prendre ma virginité mais je veux être sûre qu'une fois que l'on aura fini d'être amants tu ne me traiteras pas comme une traînée !

-Je te le promets ! Sur mon honneur je te le jure ! Je ne pense pas que je lasserais de toi mais …

-Si ! Tu devras bien un jour pensait à une autre fille que moi ! Je ne suis pas si exceptionnel.

Drago eut un sourire amusé.

-Qui te dit que ce sera pas toi qui te lassera de moi ? Hein ?

Hermione haussa les épaules .

-Dans les deux cas on se laissera mutuellement tomber et on oubliera . Malgré notre _lien _on n'est pas obligée de se marier que je sache !

Drago eut un regard tellement horrifiée qu'Hermione rigola .

-Je plaisantais ! Je n'ai aucune envie de me marier avec toi !

Drago feignit d'être soulagée d'un grand poids puis subitement il l'embrassa, ravivant la flamme du désir.

Il lui demanda en silence si elle était prête et Hermione hocha la tête.

Alors il entra lentement en elle. Il fit courir sa bouche le long de son épaule comme pour apaiser sa douleur puis entra un peu plus profondément . Hermione crispa ses ongles sur le dos du Serpentard.

Il lécha un de ses tétons puis entra , un peu plus profondément, en elle. Il voulait lui faire oublier la douleur. Bizarrement il ne supportait pas qu'elle souffre parce qu'il ressentait lui aussi _sa _douleur ! Ce fichu lien était toujours entre eux. Il fit abstraction de cette douleur et entra complètement en elle. Il cira en même temps qu'elle quand il déchira le fin voile de sa virginité.

Hermione ne voulait pas pleurer mais elle le fit pourtant.

Quand elle vit le regard embué de Drago elle le calma, sûre que lui aussi ressentait sa douleur :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est rien ! J'ai juste eu un peu mal .

Il hocha la tête puis l'embrassa, tendrement. Il commença à se mouvoir en elle. Elle s'accrocha lui. Elle souleva les hanches à sa rencontre le plaisir l'emportant, encore une fois, sur la douleur. Drago n'avait jamais ressent ça,cette osmose entre eux. Il ressentait tout ce qu'Hermione ressentait. Du plaisir, du bonheur, un soupçon de douleur .

Après toute les conquêtes qu'il avait enchaîné, lui n'avait jamais ressenti un tel... bonheur ! Jamais !

Il en eu peur ! Et si être amant était une mauvaise idée si il tombait dans un piège que lui même avait créé . Non il ne voulait pas pensé maintenant à tout ce que leur liaisons engendrerait. Il voulait se concentrer sur son plaisir et sur le plaisir de sa petite Gryffondor .

Alors il accéléra ses coups de reins. Hermione gémit, puis cria . Le plaisir,montait encore et encore puis finalement ils atteignirent ensemble le paroxysme.

Leurs corps, couvert d'une file pellicule de sueur, étaient enlacés étroitement. Drago reposait sa tête sur la poitrine, qui se soulevait rapidement. Hermione avait fermé les yeux tout en caressant les cheveux blonds de Drago .

Elle sourit alors et dit :

-Merci ! C'était super ! Je n'ai pas de mots pour te dire combien je te remercie !

Drago sourit lui aussi puis embrassa le haut de son sein avant de soulever légèrement la tête, pour la regarder .

-Mais de rien c'était un réel plaisir !

Voyant Hermine baillait, il souleva le drap renversé sur le bas du lit et le mit sur eux avant de s'endormir, reput.

.

Non loin de là, deux corps étaient aussi enlacés, nus. Pansy et Ron avaient passé des heures à se caresser, à rire et à se faire plaisir.

Ron était heureux. Il désirait Pansy, oui, mais il l'appréciait aussi. Il aimait la voir rire, la voir lui donner du plaisir, la voir se donner du plaisir, lui donné du plaisir. Il aimait son sourire,ses beaux cheveux brun , ses yeux vert émeraude. Tout. Il aimait tout d'elle. Etait-il entrain de tomber amoureux ? Peut-être, oui ! Et ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Pansy, elle ne voulait rien d'autre que du sexe, il le savait et l'acceptait. Pour l'instant …

.

Pansy, elle, nageait en pleins rêve. Elle avait fait l'amour avec Ron pendant des heures. Elle n'avait plus compté le nombre de fous rires qu'ils avaient pris, le nombre d'orgasme, le nombre de caresse qu'ils avaient échangés. Elle aimait la présence de ce stupide Gryffondor. Elle sentait qu'elle était en train de tomber dans un piège qui se refermait lentement sur elle mais elle ne voulait pas y faire attention pour l'instant. Elle lui avait promis un mois pendant lequel ils seraient amants. Elle se contentait très bien de leurs nuits d'amour,du moins ,pour l'instant …

.

Diana et Harry se diriger vers la chambre de cette première.

Une fois devant sa porte elle se tortilla devant lui puis dit :

-Bon et bien … Bonne nuit !

Harry, gênait lui aussi, lui dit aussi bonne nuit . Aucune ne bougea puis finalement Diana attira Harry à elle et l'embrassa passionnément .

Ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, ne voulant pas se quitter après la merveilleuse journée passais ensemble.

Diana lâcha Harry, essoufflée. Puis rougit fortement avant de s'enfuir très vite dans sa chambre laissant Harry pantelant de leur baiser …

Il rit légèrement puis se dirigea vers son dortoir heureux d'avoir enfin la petite amie dont il rêvait depuis un moment .

Oui ! Il était amoureux et il ne le regrettait pas pour une fois tout le monde était heureux et il n'avait plus qu'à s'inquiéter de la guerre qui se préparait …

.

Le lendemain les cours passèrent lentement pour Hermione. Elle observait, un peu trop souvent, son amant. Maintenant elle trouvait tous ses gestes désirables. La façon dont il se passait la main dans les cheveux, sa façon de marcher nonchalamment , son petit sourie en coin. Elle le désirait irrémédiablement et il le sentait, vu les regard enflammé qu'il lui glissait pendant les cours ou pendant les repas.

Elle avait tellement hâte de le voir le soir même qu'elle fit sa ronde en un temps-record.

Elle était sur la route de la Salle Commune, les couloirs étaient sombres, les chandeliers éclairent légèrement le sol. Elle ne vit pas l'ombre qui se glissa, silencieusement derrière elle .

Une baguette fut sortie et un sort fut lancés faisans tombés Hermione dans l'inconscience.

La silhouette regarda la Gryffondor avec mépris puis fit signe à ses compagnons de la portée. Elle lui lança, avant cela, un coup de pied puis lui cracha dessus.

-Espèce d'infâme Sang-De-Bourbe tu vas payer !

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur : <strong>** Ne me lancez pas des regards horrifiés j'aime vous faire souffrir =). Pour me faire part de votre frustration : ****_review … _**

_**A la prochaine mes petits Cakes ! **_

**P.s : Une _review_ et vous avez droit à une nuit brûlante et torride avec Drago/Ron ou Harry (Les trois ? XD ) **


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 (ou entracte ;))**

**Note d'auteur :** **Voilààà ! Donc le titre du Chapitre dis tout ! Ce chapitre est relativement court. Et c'est ce qu'on appelle un chapitre de transition. J'explique certaines choses puis après on passe à l'action ! OK ! Ce chapitre est écrit depuis un bail et était prévu ! XD**

**Je m'excuse encore une fois de mon impossibilité de publié ! C'était trop la louze quoi ! =3 **

**Bonne lecture mes petits sucres et à Lundi sans fautes ! =D**

**RAR: **

**Flowwwww :** ** Merci pour ta review ! XD Je dirai aussi que Ron fait l'autruche mais que veux-tu c'est Ron dans toute sa splendeur. Je lui prépare plein de truc à lui ! XD**

**Harry est timide parce que en vrai peux juste pas me le voir (surtout dans les dernier film au début ça allait mais après -_-') mais Diana je l'adore donc fallait bien la caser avec quelqu'un et je la voyais pas avec un Serpentard ! =D voilà ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Mariie: Merci beaucoup pour tes review ! Je t'envoie les bisous et la soirée avec ma réponse ! Lol =D Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure,selon Hermione,que les coups pleuvaient. Elle avait été surprise par ces Serpentards, en pleine nuit, tellement elle avait été impatiente de retrouver son amant. Voilà ce qu'elle récoltait, maintenant.<p>

Elle était couverte de sang,ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Elle pensait son nez cassé ainsi que deux côtes fracturées. Elle n'arrivait pas à identifier le visage de ses agresseurs elle avait seulement aperçu l'écusson de la maison Serpentard et des voix féminines et masculines. Mais ses oreilles bourdonnait trop pour qu'elle soit sûre.

Les mains qui la frappaient été celles d'hommes. Elle le savait. Des mains de femme ne pouvaient pas faire autant de dégâts.

Elle n'avait pas pleurer, ni gémit mais la douleur devenait insoutenable. Un autre coup atterrit sur sa pommette et sa tête se renversa en arrière.

Hermione voulait juste qu'ils arrêtent. Que la douleur cesse. Elle ne savait même pourquoi elle était là, entrain de subir tout ces coups !

Ce ne qu'au bout de deux heures qu'elle s'évanouit...

.

Drago était profondément endormi, devant la cheminée du salon de la Salle Commune, quand soudain une douleur aigu le réveilla. Ce fut tout d'abord une douleur dans les côtes,puis une autre au niveau du visage. Ce fut ainsi pendant une heure entière, la douleur ne faisant qu'augmentée.

Il avait su dés son réveil que cela avait un rapport avec Hermione mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir à quoi était dû ces douleurs. Il réfléchit puis décida de suivre son instinct. Il se leva difficilement du fauteuil où il s'était assoupi puis sortit de la Salle Commune. Il traversa des dédales de couloir quand il aperçu,dans l'aile des Serdaigle,une masse noire en plein milieu du couloir.

Il eu un haut-le-corps quand il vu le visage d'Hermione, tout ensanglantée, et son corps recroquevillé.

Il se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras ressentant au plus profond de lui même une rage et une douleur sans limite.

Il voulait,sans même se l'avouer,la venger de la pourriture qui lui avait infligée ça. Comment avait-il seulement osé ! Il avait mal, si mal, il en ressentait la douleur jusqu'à l'essence mêm de son âme.

Il la souleva, oubliant sa propre douleur. Puis l'emmena discrètement jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il l'allongea doucement sur un des lit et une fois qu'il l'eut bien installé il lui repoussa les mèches de cheveux souillées de sang puis à l'aide d'un sort replaça son nez cassé. Il prit un bout de tissu, posé sur une table de nuit près du lit, le mouilla d'eau et il essuya très délicatement,le sang sur son visage. Il ne connaissait aucun sort qui pouvait cicatriser les plaies alors il nettoya,avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, le sang séché.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait de tels gestes envers elle mais mis ça sur le compte de son lien avec elle. Il ne niait plus être attiré par elle. Mais aucun sentiments amoureux ne le poussé à faire de telle gestes, il le savait.

Hermione n'avait pas mérité ce qu'on lui avait infligée.

Il serra les poings. Son besoin de vengeance ne s'atténuait pas.

Une voix intérieur lui criait d'aller tuer ceux qui avait ça. Mais il ne savait même pas qui était l'auteur de cet acte méprisable.

Il décida d'éclaircir tout ça le lendemain matin.

Il enleva à la Gryffondor évanoui, sa veste d'uniforme tâchée de sang et d'eau sale puis il la recouvrit de la couverture du lit. Puis il s'en alla. Le lendemain matin Pomfresh la découvrirait et s'occuperait d'elle. En attendant il voulait juste... oublier. Tout oublier...

* * *

><p><strong>A Lundii ! Bisous ! 3333<br>**


	17. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

**Note d'auteur : **** Coucou mes chaton ! =3 (Oui j'ai envoie * O *) Alors comme promis mon chapitre que j'adoreee ! **

**Magnifique quoi ! Aheum ! Je vais arrêter de caresser mon égo et je vous laisse lire. Je vous rappelle que mes publications seront désormais irrégulières ! Révisions du Brevet blanc (j'ai quand même redoublé donc voilà quoi ! =x)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**RAR :**

**Mariie Very Angry : **Désolé de t'avoir mis en colère mais bon... c'est le but en fait ! XD J'espère qua ta frustration sera un peu comblé par du plaisir ! =3 … Ou pas ! Niark ! XD

**Flowwwww : **Coucou toi ! Non j'aime pas trop Harry et Ron me sort pas les trou de nez ! Ce mochu qui embrasse mon Hermione ! ='( Pfiou ! Non mais dans le film 1 et 2 ca va ! Mais dans les suivants on dirait trop le mec à qui il arrive que des crasses et j 'aime pas trop ! ='(

Non le bonheur ne sera pas au rendez-vous tout le temps ! Niark ! XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla, le corps tout courbaturé. Elle voulut se lever mais une douleur dans sa cage thoracique la stoppa. Elle se rappela alors les évènements de la nuit dernière. Les coups avaient plu jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse à cause de la douleur.<p>

Elle palpa son visage et grimaça en touchant sa pommette brisée mais recouverte d'une fine couche de pommade. Elle se demanda qui l'avait emmené ici... Elle espérait que l'histoire ne s'ébruiterait pas. Ses amis lui tomberaient dessus et seraient aux petits soin avec elle, ce qu'elle détestait.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait rester au lit pendant quelques jours mais ce n'était pas possible , elle devait expliquer à Drago pourquoi elle n'était pas venu. Il devait être en colère. Elle ne craignait pas sa colère mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui en veuille.

Elle entendit des pas précipités et vit arrivé Pomfresh qui lui sourit puis lui dit :

-Je vois que vous êtes réveillée Mademoiselle Granger ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous est arrivé ?

Hermione , se mordit les lèvres nerveuses de mentir à Pomfresh. Elle ne mentait pas souvent et quand elle le faisait, elle rougissait et n'été pas du tout crédible mais pourtant elle dit :

-Je... Je suis tombé … euh … dans les escaliers ! Oui ! Pff ! Vraiment je n'ai pas vu mon chat passer devant moi et j'ai trébuché sur lui puis … Pouf ! J'ai dévalé les escaliers de ma Salle Commune ! C'est aussi simple que ça.

Pomfresh la regarda, perplexe.

-Une chute dans les escaliers vous a fait autant de blessure ? Eh bien vous vous ne vous êtes pas ratée si je puis dire !

Hermione ne répondit rien, ravie d'avoir trouvé une excuse à peu près crédible.

-Euh, Madame Pomfresh, est-ce que vous savez qui m'a amené ici ?

L'infirmière secoua la tête.

-Non. Vous étiez déjà là ce matin et bien installé dans ce lit. J'aimerais d'ailleurs que vous y restiez encore trois jours et puis vous pourrez sortir.

Elle s'en alla dans son bureau, laissant Hermione médités. Elle avait un petit doute sur celui qui aurait pu savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu, ou plutôt ressenti, et donc l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais elle trouvait quand même cela peu probable. De toute façon elle ne lui poserait pas la question. S'il avait tout fait pour ne pas être vu entrain de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, alors elle ne dirait rien elle non plus …

.

Drago était maintenant réveillé depuis cinq heures du matin. Il voulait voir Hermione. Toute son âme lui criait mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Il devait,d'abord découvrir les agresseurs d'Hermione. Sa rage n'avait pas baissé depuis la veille et d'ailleurs elle n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Il descendit dans la Grande Salle s'installa à sa place habituelle, en bout de table donc, et observa tous les Serpentard susceptible d'avoir touché à sa Soul Mates.

Il ne se rendait même pas compte de l'importance qu'avait prise la Gryffondor dans sa vie. Lui faisant oublier tous ses idéaux et ses premiers objectifs.

Pansy, égale à elle-même était tranquillement entrain de boire une tasse de café tout en parlant avec Daphné Greengrass, qui elle paraissait aussi détendu que son amie. Astoria elle, rester dans son coin, comme toujours et rédiger une lettre, d'après ce qu'il voyait. Rien d'inhabituelle pour l'instant. Il regarda alors, les deux crétins de la maison Serpentard. Crabbe et Goyle était ,comme à leur habitude, en train de gober les viennoiseries servi sur la table, sans prêter attention à ceux qui les entouraient.

Ses deux meilleurs amis arrivèrent quelque temps après lui et ils commencèrent à discutèrent, tous les trois.

Drago ne pouvait pas soupçonner Théo ou Blaise. Chacun avait ses idées sur les Sang-De-Bourbe mais n'irait pas jusqu'à tabasser quelqu'un à cause son sang. Du genre comme lui, en fait. Mais, depuis qu'il avait découvert son lien avec Granger, il ne martyrisait plus les premières années et errait sans faire attention aux personnes alentour. Il grimaça en constatant combien il était devenu l'ombre de lui même. Il devait absolument se reprendre.

Il reprit donc son enquête et une fois cette histoire fini il mettrait les choses au clair avec lui-même . Il serait temps que Drago Malefoy fasse son grand retour.

.

Hermione lisait tranquillement, vers 23 heures ,quand elle entendit un bruit de pas dans l'infirmerie. Ses rideaux étant fermés elle ne vit pas qui entrée. Elle prit sa baguette et se mit en position d'attaque. Une ombre apparut derrière son rideau. Elle eut peur. Elle ne voulait pas revivre les mêmes torture que la veille.

-Granger ? C'est moi. Baisse ta baguette, chuchota la silhouette.

Elle reconnut la voix de Drago et elle fut tout de suite soulagée. Sa présence, bizarrement, lui apportait un immense réconfort.

-Tu peux ouvrir, dit-elle.

Le blond apparut. Il portait une chemise blanche, sa cravate pendait autour de son cou et ses cheveux étaient en bataille .

Elle sourit mais détourna la tête quand elle vit qu'il la dévisageait.

-Je suis affreuse, oui je sais ! Un œil au beurre noir et un visage couvert de bleu, ce n'est pas très sexy !

Drago sourit devant sa gêne. Il lui prit le menton et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu pourrais avoir des furoncles partout que je te trouverais toujours attirante.

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle tapota un bout de place près d'elle pour qu'il s'asseye.

Une fois installé, il caressa sa pommette blessée et murmura:

-Tu sais, je ressens toute ta douleur. Chaque chose que tu ressens en ce moment. Quand je t'ai découvert, j'ai eu une envie subite de tuer. N'importe qui, mais j'ai voulu tuer. Je pense que si un de mes meilleurs amis était arrivé à ce moment-là je n'aurais pas hésité à lui lancer un Adava Kedavra.

C'est horrible, hein ? Cette rage qui m'habite depuis que l'on t'a agressé, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. Ce sentiment... me fait peur, en quelque sorte.

Elle le regardait, aussi désorienter que lui. Il avait en quelque sorte voulu la protéger si elle comprenait bien. Elle aimait cela. Elle adorait cela en fait.

Drago reprit.

-Ce lien je trouve que je l'ai accepté bien trop vite pour être normale,en fait. Je... je voudrais prendre quelques distances le temps de réfléchir. Je te désire n'en doute pas mais j'aimerai d'abord réfléchir. Ce lancés dans une relation purement sexuelle , et surtout avec toi, n'était pas une bonne idée.

Hermione s'était figée à l'entente de ces mots. Il ne pouvait pas ! Leur relation venait à peine de commencer et il y mettait déjà un terme. Pourquoi ? Son cœur battait trop vite pour être normale, une envie irrépressible de hurler et de pleurer lui tenaillait l'estomac.

-Pourquoi ?,fut le seul mot qu'elle put sortir.

Drago la regarda, sachant exactement ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Tu vois ! Au début j'arrivais pas très bien à capter tes pensées ou tes sentiments mais maintenant c'est trop intense. Il y a trop de choses dans ma tête et dans mon âme. J'ai l'impression que notre lien se ressert et que plus on restera ensemble plus on ressentira de choses, que ça montera en intensité. Hermione ! Stop ! S'il te plaît, siffla-t-il en sentant la douleur le prendre à la gorge, sa douleur à elle.

Il entait qu'elle allait craquer. Pourtant elle ne l'aimait,il le sentait mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, qu'il la laisse toute seule. Colère, désespoir se mêler à son âme. Et il ressentait, lui aussi tout ça. Il devait partir.

Maintenant. Même si ça lui faisait horriblement mal de la laisser dans cet état. Il lui baisa le front et partit sans se retourner.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous dis à Lundi ou pas si j'ai le temps et puis je vous fais des Bisous ! 333333<strong>

**Fan de romance venait ici : http : / www (.) boulevarddespassions (.) com /forum **

**Copier collé cette adresse sans les espaces et parenthèses et visitez c'est super ! XD J'y suis inscrite sous le même pseudo ! XD **


	18. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

**Note d'auteur :** Coucou les gens ! Oui je suis pas morte ! XD Je suis bien là avec un nouveau chapitre ! Et une nouvelle fic aussi ! Allez voir mon profil vous verrez ma nouvelle histoire ! Laissez une trace quand même parce que voir que 60 personnes ont passés la voir sans même laissez une review ben ça m'agace ! Aussi je me permets de dire à tous ceux qui m'ajoute en favoris et tout le tralala qui me fait beaucoup plaisir MAIS qui ne laissent pas une petite review ben ça m'agace aussi bien que je fiche du nombre de review pff ! C'est le lien que j'ai avec mes lecteurs qu m'intéressent pas le nombre ! Donc merci de prendre en compte ce message !

Sinon pour revenir à nos … Dramione ! XD MA nouvelle fic s'appelle Le Goût de la Vie, c'est une fic qui me tient à cœur et auquel je pense depuis un an maintenant ! Le style est plus sombre mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Sinon ce nouveau chapitre est un peu cour ! Veuillez me pardonner mais je fais mon possible lol ! Sinon pour raconter un peu ma vie hie je croyais que je reprenais les cours aujourd'hui donc Halleluyah , si ma mère ne m'avait rien dit ben je serais allez en cours alors qu'il n'y aurait personne !

A part tout ça ! Je tiens à remercier toutes celles (ceux?) qui me suivent depuis le début ils se reconnaîtront;) Sans vous ben cette fic ne serait rien du tout : Alors MERCI !

**RAR : **

**Flowwwww : **Ouiii j'aime faire souffrir mes lecteurs ! XD Mais non je plaisante c'est juste qu'après je sais que j peux vous réconforter avec des belles scènes romantiques ! =D Et oui je confirme que Drago est un imbécile sur pattes ! XD Sinon merci ! J'ai mon Brevet Blanc à la rentrée donc j'ai la boule au ventre =/ Tu es à la fac ou ? Bonne lecture en tout cas !

**Mariie : **Bien sûr que je suis sadique ! On m'appelle Black Emma ! XD Oh ! Ne t'en fais fait pour Hermione ! Et je répète : Drago est un idiot sur pattes ! XD Merci encore ! Bonne lecture !

**Bika : **Hihi ! J'ai finis d'une façon … JE dirais poétique tout en étant sadique ! XD Oui Drago est un crétin ! =D J'aime ce crétin ! On l'aime tous faut l'avouer hein ! =p Merci encore pour ta review ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Hermione était dévastée. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Comment ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Ses émotions étaient bouleversées par la tristesse et la colère qui s'entrechoquait en son âme. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, ni même à bouger.<p>

Si ces imbécile de Serpentards ne l'avaient pas agressé, elle n'en serait pas là !

L'idée qu'elle était devenu folle la mis plus en rage qu'autre chose. Elle devait se ressaisir. Elle ne devait pas dépendre de Malefoy ! Jamais !

.

Drago marchait la tête courbée , les mains dans les poches, une expression abattue sur le visage. Il sentait le désarroi et la colère de la Gryffondror. Il sentait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt. Il regrettait ! Ah ça oui ! Mais il devait le faire. Leur relation , qui ne venait en aucun tout juste de commencer vu leur lien et même la haine qu'ils se vouaient depuis tout petit, avait pris une trop grande ampleur. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient un jeu de haine et de désir battait entre eux. Mais le désir pouvait prendre une trop grande place et se transformait en un autre sentiment. Drago refusait de se dire qu'il était … Non ! Il ne pouvait pas se l'avouer.

Elle avait l'air si faible, si frêle. Ces bâtard ne l'avait pas rater. Il leur feraient payer !

Il retourna à sa Salle Commune puis s'allongea sur son lit les deux bras croisés sous sa tête et se mis à réfléchir .

.

Tu n'aimes pas le fait que je traîne avec d'autres garçons ? Je n'ai pas dit qu'on devait rester fidèles l'un à l'autre, j'ai juste dit qu'on serait amants !

Ron vit rouge. Pansy lui parlait comme s'il était un idiot. Il tenait à elle et madame s'en fichait complètement !

-Pansy ! Je te veux rien que pour moi ! Je ne veux pas te partager tu comprends ça ?

Pansy sembla ébranler par cette déclaration mais se reprit bien vite :

-Weasley ! Moi je ne suis pas faite pour rester avec un seul homme pendant une longue durée ! Une nuit m'est déjà assez difficile alors imagine une semaine !

Elle souriait. Elle était amusée par la situation. Il ne voulait pas d'une fille comme ça. Qui le prenait pour un imbécile !

Il déclara d'une voix morne :

-Pansy. Je suis désolé mais si c'est comme ça que tu vois notre _relation _alors on ferait mieux d'arrêter, tu ne crois pas ? Enfin, moi, je n'ai aucune envie de te partager je tiens bien trop à toi...

Pansy était touchée par les paroles que lui adressait Ron mais elle avait besoin de temps. Elle sentait qu'elle commençait à ressentir de fortes choses pour ce grand roux aux beaux yeux bleus alors elle avait tout fait pour le blesser. Elle était resté avec des garçons peu fréquentables qui ne la voulait que dans leur lit. Elle avait tout fait pour le rendre jaloux et avait inventé, finalement , que leur relation n'était pas exclusive. Ça lui faisait mal mais elle se devait de le faire. Pour prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre.

Voyant que Pansy ne répondait rien, Ron s'en alla, le cœur brisé.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione regardait par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, qui était près de son lit. La neige commençait doucement à fondre laissant place à un vent glacial et aux belles couleurs de l'automne.

La Gryffondor avait enfilé un gros pull en laine rouge bordeaux que lui avait apporté Ginny. Tous ses amis étaient venu la voir s'inquiétant de son état et de sa raison, mais elle les avait rassurés en leur racontant qu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers. Tout le monde avait finalement ris en imaginant Hermione s'écroulait comme une crêpe sur la moquette de sa Salle Commune.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à Drago depuis la veille au soir. Et c'était tant mieux ! Dès qu'elle pensait à lui son cœur s'affolait et une soudaine envie de pleurer la prenait alors elle s'abstenait. Elle fit quelques pas et se dirigea vers un miroir près de l'armoire à potion. Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle et sa pommette avait tourné au jaune cerné de noir. Elle était horrible à voir. Elle grimaça devant ce spectacle affligeant puis retourna s'asseoir sur son lit.

Elle avait hâte de sortir d'ici mais une chose l'empêchait de trépigner d'impatience. Une chose qui s'appelait Drago Malefoy. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à le croiser. Ce serait vraiment dur mais elle c'était promis d'être forte. Elle devait se ressaisir elle n'était pas faible ! Non elle était Hermione Granger. La Miss-je-sais-tout et elle en était fière !

.

Drago n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être trahi au sein même de sa maison. Ces imbéciles, ces bouffons avaient osé !

Drago avait fini par découvrir grâce à sa popularité et son autorité auprès des autres membres de sa maison ,qui étaient les agresseurs. Ceux-là n'avaient même pas pris la peine de cacher à toute la maisonnée ce qu'ils comptaient faire à la Gryffondor. Cela avait donc été facile de découvrir qui avait fait quoi !

Il n'en dit rien. Fit comme si de rien était mais il avait prévu de rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à ces bâtards !

Il la vengerait ! Personne ne pourrait l'écarter de son but !

.

Hermione sentait une vive colère planait autour d'elle mais elle le savait. Ce n'était pas sa colère à elle. C'était une colère froide, noire et sans pitié. Son Soul Mates avait sûrement dû être frustré par quelques personnes. Elle haussa les épaules et se replongea dans le roman qu'elle était en train de lire.

Ce ne devait pas être bien grave. N'est-ce pas ?

.

Le lendemain matin Hermione s'étira au bord de son lit puis eut un petit sourire en pensant qu'elle pouvait enfin sortir. Elle enfila son uniforme prit ses vêtements de rechanges sale puis sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle rapetissa les vêtements qu'elle tenait à la main pour pouvoir tenir sa baguette et être bien vigilante. Elle marchait la tête droite, regardant de droite à gauche donnant quelques coups d'œil nerveux derrière elle. Depuis l'agression au moindre bruit,elle sursautait, elle était toujours sur ses gardes prête à attaquer.

Une fois arrivait devant sa Salle Commune, elle dit le mot de passe puis entra.

Elle découvrit Drago tranquillement entrain de siroter un alcool ambré.

Elle détourna le regard quand celui du Serpentard, se posa sur elle. Elle monta les escaliers sans lui dire un seul mot. Bizarrement,une boule obstruée sa gorge. Elle retenaient ses larmes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait elle si mal ? Pourquoi aurait elle donné le reste de sa vie pour juste revivre les moments passés au côté de ce Serpentard ?

.

Il sentait bien l'émoi de la Gryffondor. Quel imbécile ! Un besoin irrépressible de courir après elle et de la prendre dans ses bras à en perdre le souffle le tiraillé mais il ne courait après personne et il ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui.

Il remua un peu le liquide couleur or dans son verre. Il lui rappelé les tâche ambré dans les yeux de la Gryffondor. Ah ! Voilà qu'il se mettait à pensé à elle pour n'importe quoi. Bravo Drago ! Il posa son verre sur la table basse puis prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il devait se ressaisir. Ce n'était que du sexe au début ! Pourquoi maintenant était-il entrain de se battre pour la venger, pourquoi pensait-il à elle dès qu'il voyait un livre, l'écusson des Gryffondor et maintenant de l'alcool ! Il devait cesser tout ça ! Mais il avait un besoin viscéral de venger la Gryffondor ! Alors il le ferait !

Il se leva puis se dirigea vers sa chambre mais avant qu'il ait pu atteindre la pièce il entendit une porte s'ouvrir.

.

Hermione sursauta quand elle vit le Serpentard en plein milieu du couloir.

Elle voulait juste aller chercher un livre dans le salon mais elle pensait que Drago était déjà couché. Oh non ! Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? L'évitait et continuer son chemin ou s'expliquait avec lui. Elle décida de faire comme si de rien était et descendit devant la bibliothèque de la Salle Commune. Elle parcourait les tranches des livres sans tourner le regard et puis ...

D'un seul coup elle sentit un souffle tiède sur sa nuque. Elle restait tétanisée. Puis des mains se posèrent sur sa taille, des lèvres douces sur sa nuque. Les mains remontèrent sur sa poitrine et malaxèrent ses seins. Hermione était immobile mais excitée. Elle voulait le laisser faire. Elle aurait dû le repousser mais comment quand ces mains lui faisaient des choses si magiques !

Alors elle tourna la tête vers son tourmenteur, trouva ses lèvres et s'abandonna à la passion …

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur :<strong> Oui je sais ! Vous m'aimez ! Vous m'idolâtrez ! Vous vous prosternai devant moi ! Aheum … Non en fait j'espère que ça vous a plu ! =D

A vos claviers et _review..._


	19. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 **

Coucou vous !

6 pages Word vous me croyez ! Et ouais mais bon c'est pas très long non plus -_-' ! J vous appelle le jour où je vous pond un chapitre de 11 Pages Word ! XD On est quand même au chap 20 de ma fic ! Je m'étonne moi-même =3 Aller voir ma nouvelle fiction "Le Goût de la Vie" ! C'est une Dramione ! Il n'y a que le Prologue mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! =D

Bon sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**RAR :**

**mariie: **Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu ! =3 Merci beaucoup pour ta review !Bonne lecture ! =D

**Flowwwww : **Niark ! XD Et oui j'aime faire souffrir ! ^^ Merci beaucoup d eta reviexw et bonne lecture ! =D

**Lah : **Merci beaucoup porur ta review ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! =3 Bonne lecture à toi ! =D

* * *

><p>Après un dernier coup de reins de la part du Serpentard, Hermione et son amant arrivèrent à l'extase. Elle s'agrippa à son dos, y plantant ses ongles en gémissant.<p>

Ils roulèrent essoufflés, se serrant l'un contre l'autre.

Hermione leva la tête pour l'embrasser mais Drago détourna la tête.

-Je...Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça.

Hermione leva un sourcil puis se releva mettant le drap sur sa poitrine.

-Comment ça tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ? Tu n'assumes pas d'avoir coucher avec moi ?

Drago fronça les sourcils puis se releva à sa hauteur.

-Je suis un homme qui assume tous ces actes. Mais faire _ça _avec toi était une erreur.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux en secouant la tête,l'air de ne pas comprendre.

-Mais...C'est toi qui as fait le premier pas ! Tu n'en as pas marre de me faire tourner en bourrique espèce d'idiot !

-Je ne suis pas un idiot ! Je me dis juste que je n'ai pas envie de recommencer avec toi !

La Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux et cria :

-Sors de ma chambre alors ! Et ne reviens pas ! Ne m'adresse même pas un regard,ni une parole !

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand.

-Tu peux sortir ! Grouille toi !

Drago ferma les yeux en soupirant,prit ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol et se dirigea vers la porte il s'arrêta près d'Hermione qui se refusait à le regarder.

-Je suis désolé . Mais c'était une erreur.

Elle releva lentement le regard et dit :

-Tu peux aller te faire voir avec ton erreur.

*Elle le poussa dehors et claqua la porte. Elle se laissa glisser contre celle-ci en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Imbécile,imbécile,idiote … , répétait-elle en boucles en se tapant la tête contre la porte.

Elle avait vécu un merveilleux moment encore une fois avec lui mais il avait encore une fois tout gâché. Elle refusait de pleurer,de casser tout. Elle voulait rester froide. Hermétique à tout ça.

Elle se releva et se recoucha plongeant son visage dans l'oreiller qui avait gardé le parfum musqué de son amant...

.

Pansy marchait de long en larges dans sa chambre,le bras serré autour d'elle. Elle regrettait tellement ce qu'elle avait fait. Voir cette souffrance dans les yeux de Ron l'avait presque achevé. Elle se mordillait les lèvres,la mine triste.

Elle n'entendit pas le coup frappé à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'elle continuait à marchait de long en larges en marmonnant à quel point elle était idiote.

-Pansy ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

La Serpentarde sur sauta quand elle entendit la voix d'Astoria. Elle reprit un masque arrogant t froid.

-Rien. Pourquoi ?

Astoria haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu fais les cent pas depuis tout à l'heure et tu faisais une tête bizarre.

Pansy ricana.

-Pff ! Moi ? Faire une tête bizarre ? Mais enfin Astoria,tu sais bien que mon visage est parfait et ne peux pas se crisper en une 'tête bizarre'. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Astoria soupira et ferma la porte derrière elle.

-Bon Pansy arrête ton char et dis-moi ce qui ce passe.

La brunette continua quelques minutes à faire l'arrogante puis elle perdit on masque de froideur et prit une moue enfantine triste.

-Je suis la plus idiote des filles qui puisse exister.

Astoria accourra vers elle et demanda:

-Mais enfin,pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

-J'ai mis fin à ma relation avec Ron !

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Astoria la prit par les épaules et la fit asseoir sur son lit.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Je pensais que tu l'aimais bien !

Pansy hocha la tête et murmura:

-Presque plus que bien même...

Astoria mit sa main sur sa bouche étonnée.

-Oh par Merlin ! Tu ...Tu l'aimes ?

Pansy haussa les épaules se mordillant toujours les lèvres.

-J'en sais rien mai j'ai de profond sentiments pour lui. Il est adorable avec moi.

-Adorable ? , demanda Astoria en soulevant un sourcil.

-Et bien oui ! Gentil si tu veux. Et puis il fait l'amour comme un Dieux,elle fit un petit clin d'œil à Astoria qui eut un petit sourire amusé.

-Ah oui ? Mmm. Faudrait peut-être que je me fasse un Weasley alors !

Pansy haussa un sourcil,à son tour et dit:

-Pas touche à Ron ! C'est le mien !

Astoria rit.

-Mais oui ne t'en fais pas. Et puis les roux ne m'intéresse pas ! Je préfère les blonds...

Pansy hocha la tête en voyant très bien de quel blond voulait parler Astoria.

-Bon et sinon hum...qu'est-ce tu as fait pour ce que ça se finisse comme ça ?

,dit finalement celle-ci.

Pansy baissa la tête :

-Et bien... J'ai tout fait pour le rendre jaloux. J'ai traîné avec des garçons qui me voulaient à tous pris dans leurs lits et Ron n'a pas apprécié .Mais le pire c'est que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui dire de rester avec moi et que j'arrêterais. Non je lui ai répondu que notre relation n'était pas exclusive et que je pouvais aller voir qui je voulais... Enfin en quelque sorte...

Asotria secouait la tête,mécontente:

-Mais enfin Pansy ! A quoi as-tu pensé ? Il est amoureux de toi,ne me demande pas comment je le sais ça se voit point, et toi tu dit ça ! Imbécile !

-Co...Comment tu sais …,elle soupira, oublie. Je sais que j'ai été bête mais j'ai peur de ce que je ressens . J'ai horriblement peur ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela. C'est comme si au fond de moi quelque chose voulait surgir et qu'il était prêt à éclater à tout moment à chaque fois que je suis avec lui !

Et maintenant que je ne suis plus près de lui je ressens un énorme vide …

Elle laissa couler ses larmes et Astoria la prit dans es bras.

-Je suis désolé... Mais rétablit la situation ! Par tous les moyens. Mais avant toute chose avoues-toi à toi-même ce que tu ressens. Tu ne pourras rien faire tant que tu n'auras pas accepté tes sentiments vis-à-vis de lui.

Sur ces mots Astoria embrassa le front de la brunette et sortit silencieusement.

Pansy se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit en regardant le plafond.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

.

Drago enfila sa chemise,son pantalon noir et ses chaussures. Il noua sa cravate lâchement autour de son cou et sortit de sa chambre. Il vit Hermione sortir de la sienne en même temps. Celle-ci ne lui lança pas un seule regard et partit.

Il soupira en baissant la tête puis lui aussi sorti de la Salle Commune.

Il prit son petit déjeuner en vitesse et se dirigea vers sa classe où il aurait Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Il vit Hermione déjà entrain d'attendre avec ses deux imbéciles de Potter et Weasmoche.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs une tête à faire peur. Encore plus pâle que d'habitude, il avait le dos voûté et les yeux baissé,semblant réfléchir.

Drago ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention et s'appuya contre le mur observant Hermione du coin de l'œil.

Elle parlait tranquillement avec ses amis, comme si de rien était. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas aperçue...

Il la détailla du regard et sentit un souffle de bonheur lui enserrer le cœur.

Il adorait la façon qu'elle avait de se mordiller les lèvres en écoutant chaque parole que lui disait Potter ou Weasmoche. Elle entortillait toujours une mèche autour de son doigt quand elle était stressée ou impatiente. Elle avait une manière de se tenir qui mettait en valeur son corps mince et qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine et son fessier. Elle riait toujours à gorge déployait,faisant pétiller les paillettes d'or dans ses yeux vert. Elle n'était pas comme toutes les filles qui riait,gloussé plutôt,comme des poules. Elle ne faisait pas chaque geste dans le but de séduire. Tout n'était pas calculé aux centimètres près. Non il ressortait chez elle quelque chose de naturelle,de frais, de beau,de tendre. Quelque chose qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Même trop.

-Arrête de fixer Granger on va croire que t'es amoureux.

Drago sursauta quand il entendit a voix de Blaise lui dire ça à l'oreille.

Il fusilla son meilleure amie du regard et murmura:

-Je ne regarder pas Granger !

Blaise eut un sourire amusé et dit:

-Oui bien sûr tu ne faisais qu'avoir le regard dans le vide juste posais sur son visage. Et tu n'avais pas un regard énamouré pour elle. Loin de là hein ?

Drago le fusilla du regard encore une fois.

-Zabini... Ferme là !

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de répondre,Le professeur Rogue arriva et tout le mon,de se tut.

Il les fit entrait en salle et tout le monde s'assit en silence. Théodore rejoignit Drago et Blaise et s'assit à côté d'eux.

Severus Rogue se tourna vers ses élèves,un masque froid sur le visage, puis dit d'une voix rauque et neutre :

-Aujourd'hui,nous allons continuer notre leçon sur les Soul Mates. Soyez bien attentif …

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'ai était un peu beaucoup occupé c'est derniers mois mais j'ai réussi à vous pondre ce chapitre qui me plaît assez bien! Mais la fin est une horreur. Cette dernière phrase -_-' j'ai eu beau chercher autre chose rien . J'ai pondu ce truc là …<p>

Oui je chipote pour une phrase mais bon c'est tout moi ça =3

Bon par contre les ajouts d'Alertes ou tout ça c'est beau,gentil, super mais UNE review ne ferai pas de mal vous voyez …En plus le bouton pour les reviews est maintenant bien gros et bleu vous pouvez pas le rater ! XD Sinon merci à ceux qui me suivent toujours et laisses une trace de leur s passages. J'aime aussi mes lecteurs fantômes mais bon j'aimerai savoir ce que vous pensez ! =3

Bisous les gens !


	20. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 **

**Note d'auteur : **

Bon après des longues semaines d'absence je reviens ! Et je reviens pour longtemp ! ^^ Je vais reprendre ma Fiction Amitié Fusionelle,qui s'appellera autrement parce que OMG j'ai l'impression que je vais me tuer quand je relis le prologue de m**de que j'ai fait xD

Sinon je souhaite bonne chance à ceux qui passe leur oraux du bac et bonne vacances à ceux qui ont finis le brevet ! ^^

Bonne lecture mes choux !

**RAR :**

**Bika** : Merci pour ta review ! Oh oui Hermione va … Enfin je te laisse le découvrir ! ^^ Bonne Lecture !

**Mariie** : Merci pour ta reveiw! Et bien u verras si Drago s'en prend une ou pas dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! ^^

**Magali** : Coucou toi ! Et oui je t'a ifait languir je suis désolé ! ^^' Mais merci pour ta review !Voilà tu vas pouvoir te faire plaisir maintenant ! :p Bonne lecture !

**Marine** : Oh merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! ^^ Et bien je te souhaite une bonne lecture à toi !

**Anioul** :Et bien la voilà la suite et merci pour ta review ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Amandine** : Théodore et Ginny on les verra un peu plus tard je me concentre plus sur Drago/Hermione et Pansy/Ron ! ^^ Mais on les reverra t'en fait pas ! :p Je pense même faire une fiction sur eux si il faut ! X3

Merci Beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture ! ^^

**Guest** : Bon si tu te reconnais merci pour ta review mais pense la prochaine fois à t'identifier je ne saisp as ton pseudo ! :/ Et c'est dur pour moi si j'ai mille Guest xD Merci en tout cas et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le Seigneur des ténèbres se tenait dans son grand fauteuil Gothique. Il observait les disciples tout en caressant la tête brillante de Nagini, entourée autour de son cou. Il vit arriver Narcissa Malefoy et Lucius son bras droit. Il attendit que tout le monde ai prit place pour enfin prendre la parole.<br>-Le temps est venu de mettre notre plan à exécution. Nott, tu feras ce que l'on avait prévu, celui-ci hocha la tête pour consentir aux dires de son maître, et toi Malefoy tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Les autres je veux que vous continuiez à vous entraîner. Nous devons être prêt pour le Grand Final …  
>Lord Voldemort éclata d'un rire sinistre et il congédia tous ses disciples. Son vrai règne allait enfin commencer.<p>

Rogue reparlera longuement de ce que savaient déjà Hermione et Drago. De leur lien depuis leur naissance, que plusieurs vies les liés déjà, que même si la haine était là ils s'aimeraient bien un jour. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Drago en secouant la tête. Elle, aimé un homme comme lui. Ça jamais. Il l'a traité comme sa traînée ! Elle se reconcentra sur le cours, elle prit des notes et elle ne se soucia pas plus des regards fréquents que lui jetait Drago. Rogue passa à un autre sujet. Elle aida Harry et Ron à réussir leur potion, puisqu'elle l'avait fini depuis un bon moment comme Drago, Théodore et d'autres Gryffondor. Le cours se finit. Rogue leur donna une tonne de devoir et tout le monde soupira sauf Hermione qui se contenta de ranger ses affaires et de sortir de la Salle.

Une fois dans le couloir menant à sa salle Commune elle entendit des pas précipités derrière elle, elle sortit discrètement sa baguette en sentant sa respiration s'accélérer, les évènements de la nuit de son "enlèvement" lui revinrent à la mémoire. Les pas se rapprochèrent et elle s'arrêta. Les pas ralentir et se retourna vivement en pointant sa baguette sur l'individu … qui n'était autre que Malefoy. Elle soupira et se retourna pour reprendre sa route.  
>-Attends !<br>Hermione ne répondit pas en continuant à avancer.  
>-Granger je t'ai dit de m'attendre !<br>Hermione se retourna une fois encore et s'écria :  
>-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi alors dégage !<br>Drago afficha un sourire en coin.  
>-Je te rappelle que ma salle Commune se situe dans ce couloir donc je vais faire le chemin avec toi ma chère...<br>Hermione fulmina et elle continua jusqu'au tableau des amants enlacés. Elle dit le mot de passe et elle jeta son sac sur le canapé. Drago soupira et s'appuie contre le mur près de la cheminée.  
>-Je voudrais te parler Granger.<br>Hermione le regarda froidement.  
>-J'en aucune envie, Malefoy...<br>Drago fronça les sourcils.  
>-Écoutes ! Tu étais consentante quand on était au lit tous les deux alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves comme ça ?<br>Elle s'écria :  
>-Tu m'as abandonnée ! Tu m'as laissé quand j'avais besoin de soutien !<br>Elle rougit violemment en entendant ses paroles et elle courut vers sa chambre en s'enfermant à clé.  
>Drago resta coi devant cet aveu. Il soupira et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Il avait simplement voulu s'éloigne pou justement ne pas lui faire de mal. Il avait donc fait tout le contraire . Il avait fauté encore une fois auprès d'elle . Il se retint de frapper son poing contre le mur.<p>

.

Hermione laissé les larmes coulées doucement sur ses joues rouges. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire avoir dit toutes ces choses. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la croie faible. Il n'était rien pour elle. Qu'un petit Serpentard prétentieux. Rien qu'un moins que rien en manque de plaisirs charnels. Elle avait juste été là pour qu'il se soulage rien de plus. Leur lien n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Elle soupira et se déshabilla. Elle enfila un grand t-shirt et elle se coucha. Elle resta longtemps dans son lit, les yeux ouverts, à réfléchir...

Pansy Parkinson ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule de toute sa vie. Bien sûr quand elle était enfant elle avait toujours été seule à part pendant les rares visites de Drago, Blaise et les autres Serpentard. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent! .Elle ressentait un grand manque. Un manque qui s'appelait Ronald Weasley. Elle avait toujours envie de le prendre dans ses bras quand elle le voyait si triste, si pâle. Heureusement Asotria l'arrêtait tout de suite quand, inconsciemment elle faisait quelques pas vers lui. Elle était attirée par lui comme un aimant. Elle ne dormait plus beaucoup depuis leur "rupture". Elle mangeait comme un moineau. Astoria pensait qu'elle se punissait et couler autant que Ron. Elle était aussi pâle que lui, mais elle ne le remarquait pas. Chaque soir, quand Pansy n'avait pas la force de sortir de sa chambre pour affronter son erreur Astoria ou Daphné lui apportait un en-cas pour qu'elle puisse tenir debout. Pansy se regarda dans le miroir et se trouva horriblement laide. Ses cheveux si brillant et noir comme l'Ében avant n'étaient plus que terne et ressemblaient à des broussailles. Elle rit amèrement en se disant qu'elle devenait comme Granger. Elle prit une décision. Il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue. Elle chuchota alors :

-J'aime Ronald Wealey.  
>Son cœur rata un battement. Enfin cela sortait de sa bouche. Elle le répéta plus fort :<br>-J'aime Ronald Weasley.  
>Elle sourit légèrement et sentit ses yeux s'humidifier sous la véracité de ses mots. Elle sautilla sur place et le répéta à tue-tête. Elle alla dans sa salle de bain et elle prit un bain très vite. Elle se lava les cheveux et les assouplit pour qu'il se lisse bien. Elle s'en roula dans une douce serviette une fois sa toilette terminée. Elle enfila une robe vert foncé lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Elle enfila des chaussures à talons argentés, elle devait garder sa réputation de Serpentarde après tout. Elle se maquilla très légèrement et laissa ses cheveux dansaient dans son dos et lui caressait les reins. Elle sourit contente de se voir un peu plus jolie que tout à l'heure. Elle souffla doucement et prit une cape. Elle s'enveloppa dedans et sortit de sa chambre. Elle vit deux Serpentard idiot parlait autour du feu. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sortit dans les couloirs. Elle se demanda alors comment elle allait faire pour persuader Ron de revenir vers<p>

elle. Elle arriva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle soupira et elle dit à la  
>Grosse Dame de lui ouvrir.<br>-Pour cela il faut le mot de passe ! dit celle-ci en la regardant avec mépris.  
>Pansy tapa du pied.<br>-J'ai besoin de parler à Ronald Weasley ! Appelé le je vus en prie.  
>Elle pleura en son for intérieur de se voir suppliait un tableau.<br>La Grosse Dame répliqua:  
>-Mot de passe ou rien.<br>Elle s'énerva et se retourna :  
>-j'attendrais là toute la nuit. Et ensuite, je vais mourir de froid … Ron va être si triste ...<br>Elle fit semblant de verser des litres d'eau de larmes.  
>La grosse Dame resta imperturbable<br>-Ce sera un déchet de moins dans ce monde.  
>Pansy la regarda avec un air choqué.<br>-Comment osez-vous ?  
>Elle entendit alors des pas. Elle se retourna et vit Harry accompagnait de la petite rousse qu'elle n'appréciait pas tellement, Diana. Elle se jeta sur Harry.<br>-Potter ! Il faut que tu m'aides !  
>Harry qui avait un sourire niais sur le visage, la raison étant bien sûr sa compagne Gryffondor, afficha une moue hostile en la voyant.<br>-Et pourquoi faire, Parkinson ?  
>Elle chuchota :<br>-Je dois parler à Weasley.  
>Harry fronça les sourcils.<br>-Pourquoi dois-tu parler à Ron ?  
>Pansy se mordit la lèvre inférieure.<br>-Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal je veux juste lui parler.  
>Elle le regarda avec insistance.<br>Harry soupira et dit le mot de passe au tableau qui s'ouvrit tout de suite. Harry rentra accompagné de Diana qui regardait Pansy avec méfiance. Le portrait se referma et Pansy cru que Potter lui avait fermé le portrait au nez mais quelques minute plus tard Ron sortit de la salle et il regarda avec une expression morne Pansy. Celle-ci sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux en voyant l'état déplorable dans lequel elle l'avait mis.  
>Elle s'avança vers lui et murmura son nom. Il la coupa et dit d'une voix froide :<br>-Que veux-tu Parkinson ?

Elle se braqua et elle resta à quelques mètres de lui.  
>-Je … je voulais …<br>Elle avait la gorge tellement serrée. Ça lui avait paru si facile de le dire quand elle était dans sa chambre. Elle c'était bien vu lui avouer ses sentiments et l'embrassait passionnément puis elle s'était vu faire des choses vraiment pas du tout catholiques avec ce beau rouquin…  
>Elle secoua la tête et continua :<br>-Écoute ! Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai fait !  
>Ron haussa un sourcil.<br>-Tu t'excuses . Mais de quoi ?  
>Pansy fronça les sourcils. Il avait oublié . Non ! Vu son état il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié ! Elle se rapprocha un peu plus et dit :<br>-Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal; Je voulais juste … te repousser; Je commençais à ressentir tellement de choses pour toi. C'était oppressant. Je me sentais comme prisonnière ! J'avais peur ! Je ne connais pas … l'amour, avoua-t-elle dans un soupir.  
>Ron la fixait un peu plus pâle que ces dernières semaines. Pansy avait baissé la tête ce qu'elle faisait beaucoup en ce moment, elle qui avait toujours une allure fière marchant la tête haute arborant un sourire arrogant, elle était maintenant anéanti une mine triste sur le visage.<br>Ron ne savait pas quoi faire. Bien sûr cet aveu le bouleversé mais il n'acceptait pas la raison de son acte. Même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait elle aurait pu lui en parler ou même agir autrement ! Il soupira à son tour et détourna le regard, perdu.  
>Pansy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et dans un dernier acte de désespoir s'accrocha à la chemise de Ron en disant d'une voix désespérée :<br>-Je t'en supplie Ron, pardonne-moi ! Je voulais pas t faire de mal je te le promets ! Enfin si mais je voulais juste prendre du recul ! Je t'en supplie je le referai plus, elle leva vers lui un visage baigné de larmes trop longtemps retenues, je t'aime Ron !

Ce mot résonna dans l'immense couloir comme dans l'esprit de Ron. Il la regarda enfin et eut un gros pincement au cœur de voir la fille qu'il aimait pleurer comme ça. Il serra les dents puis ne put pas résister il leva ses deux mains et encercla le visage de la brune. Celle-ci sentait ses genoux flageolaient.  
>Elle attendait anxieusement que Ron parle.<br>Ron murmura alors :  
>-Mais moi aussi Pansy. Moi aussi je t'aime depuis le début mais tu ne le voyais pas … Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Et tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal … Pourquoi avoir agi de cette façon ?<br>Il secoua la tête ne voulant pas de réponse. Pansy renifla doucement puis murmura comme simple réponse un "Je t'aime".  
>Ron sourit légèrement puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la Serpentarde. Celle-ci faillit tomber de soulagement elle s'accrocha un peu plus à lui et répondit tendrement à son baiser.<br>Ron, lui, sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, ça lui avait tellement manqué de la toucher, de l'approcher de la prendre dans ses bras. D'ailleurs il noua ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra fort cotre lui en l'embrassant langoureusement. Pansy passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et les fit reculai contre le mur derrière eux. Ron rompit le baiser et embrassa ses joues encore humides de ces larmes. Il sourit puis dit :  
>-On ne devrait pas rester ici je pense …<br>Pansy sourit et regarda à droite à gauche et hocha la tête elle se prépara à courir avec Ron mais celui-ci l'arrêta et Pansy afficha une mine perplexe.  
>-On se verra demain Pansy. Ce soir on est tous les deux fatigués donc va te coucher et on se voit demain dans la salle sur demande !<p>

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui embrassa le front. Pansy sourit grandement et hocha la tête. Elle ne pu résister à l'embrassait encore une fois puis partit en courant vers sa Salle Commune.

Ron rentra dans sa salle Commune et souriait comme un imbécile mais peu lui importer. Il était amoureux et la fille qu'il aimait l'aimait aussi. Rien ne pouvait briser son bonheur. Harry était devant la cheminée et Diana dormait sur le canapé un livre sur ses genoux. Harry lui jetait souvent des coups d'œil amoureux puis il tourna son regard vers Ron.  
>Harry le fixa puis dit :<br>-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Parkinson ?  
>Ron reprit son sourire énamouré et haussa les épaules :<br>-Rien elle me demandait un truc …  
>Harry leva les yeux au ciel.<br>-Oui et moi je suis Merlin en personne …  
>Ron tourna la tête vers Diana puis prit Harry par le bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il ferma la porte et s'assit sur son lit:<br>-écoute, il se passe un truc entre Pansy et moi et j'aimerai que ça reste secret. Vraiment. Pour notre bien à tous les deux !  
>Il regarda sérieusement son ami, qui lui hocha la tête lentement et sourit moqueur :<br>-Pansy ? Ah ! Je pensais pas que vous étiez si intime.  
>Ron sourit.<br>-Oh ! On est très intime mais je l'aime vraiment.  
>Harry le regarda avec des gores yeux.<br>-Quoi ? Tu aimes Pansy . Mais … Je croyais que c'était juste … Enfin tu vois quoi …  
>Ron secoua la tête.<br>-Non c'est plus fort que le sexe. J'aime tout en elle. Malgré que ce soit une Serpentarde je me rend compte qu'ils ne sont pas tous pareils.  
>Harry s'assit près de Ron et soupira :<p>

-Ron t'es dans la merde si je pus dire …

Le rouquin hocha la tête puis éclaté de rie suivit d'Harry.

.

Drago se leva pour aller se rafraîchir sous une bonne douche. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il prit une douche de dix minutes puis sortit en enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille. Il prenait son temps vu que c'était le Week-End et qu'il avait entendu Hermione sortir très tôt le matin. Il soupira en fermant les yeux. Une grosse envie de s'énerver, de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de la secouait lui traverser l'esprit mais il se retenait de faire toutes ces choses. Il s'habilla puis sortit de la salle Commune. Il avait pris une décision, très à côté de son caractère mais il devait tout prix se rattrapait. Il aimait bien la Gryffondor il devait l'admettre maintenant. Il aimait son sourire, son corps, son esprit, même son air de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout . Une sortie d'amitié ambiguë c'était mis entre eux. Il ne pouvait plus le nier. Il rentra dans la Grande salle et trouva la Gryffondor attablée à sa table. Il s'assit aussi à sa table près de ses deux meilleures amis et prit du café. Il fixa la jeune brunette qui arborait des yeux rougis et des cernes sous les yeux. Il éprouva un profond dégoût pour lui-même. Il finit en première vitesse son café sans remarquer les regards insistant de ses deux meilleures amis.  
>Drago vit Hermione se levait puis se dirigeait vers le couloir. Drago lâcha sa tasse et se leva et la suivit discrètement.<br>Elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et il la prit par le bras. Elle cria et s'affola. Il lui mit une main sur la bouche et lui dit :  
>-C'est moi enfin ! Arrête de hurler !<p>

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda en écarquillant les yeux puis elle le fusilla du regard. Elle lui mordit la paume et il enleva vivement à main. Elle cria :  
>-Non mais ça va pas de me prendre comme ça par derrière ! Tu es complètement fou !<br>Drago remarqua qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Il fronça les sourcils.  
>-Je t'ai fait aussi peur que ça pour que que tu trembles.<br>Elle se raidit et dit d'une manière effrontée.  
>-Je tremble pas.<br>Il haussa un sourcil.  
>-Bien sûr …<br>La Gyffondor soupira puis reprit son chemin.  
>-Attends ! Je voudrais te parler, dit le blond en marchant après elle.<br>Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.  
>J'en ai toujours pas envie.<br>Il dit d'une voix calme mais étouffée :  
>-Je voulais pas t'abandonner ...<br>Herione se stoppa net et se retourna lentement .  
>-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?<br>Drago la fusilla du regard.  
>-Tu as très bien entendu !<br>Hermione haussa les épaules.  
>-C'est bizarre que tu dises ça … Ce n'est pas ton genre d'avouer que tu as fauté …<br>Drago enfouit ses mains dans ses poches en soupirant.  
>-Écoute, je voulais simplement m'éloigner … C'est compliqué à expliquer. Alors je te dis juste que je voulais pas t'abandonner. Tu … Tu comptes pour moi.<p>

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Elle le fixa complètement soufflé. Il venait quand même d'avoué qu'elle n'était plus qu'une simple Sang-de-Bourbe pour lui. Elle retint un petit sourire.  
>Drago continua, un peu gêné.<br>-Je supporte plus trop de te faire du mal. Tu es plus qu'une fille avec qui je couche. Tu es … une amie … Si je peux le dire comme ça. Je pensais juste à te protéger en m'éloignant.  
>Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui puis sans prévenir le gifla.<br>-Ça c'est pour tout le mal que tu m'as fait pendant toutes ces années.  
>Drago qui se tenait déjà la joue complètement étonnée serra les dents quand elle lui écrasa le pied.<br>-Et ça pour l'incompréhension dans laquelle tu m'as laissé.  
>Elle ne s'arrêta pas et lui lança son pied dans les parties.<br>-Et ça pour m'avoir dit que tu n'aurais jamais dû coucher avec moi …  
>Elle souffla un bon coup ignorant Drago qui serrait toujours les dents se laissant faire,savant qu'il avait mérité tous ces coups.<br>Hermione sourit puis dit :

-En tout cas il va falloir que tu me prouves que je suis une amie pour toi ... Tu n'es pas foncièrement mauvais je le sais alors … Prouve le moi.  
>Drago la regarda puis se passa une main dans les cheveux en se frottant toujours la joue.<br>-Tu veux faire quoi . Je peux savoir .  
>Elle sourit.<br>-Noël approche. J'attends quelque chose de grandiose de ta part.  
>Il haussa un sourcil.<br>-Quoi ?  
>Hermione fit la moue.<br>-Tu m'as très bien compris. Alors éblouie moi … Drago !  
>Elle se retourna et partit ers son prochain cours.<br>Drago resta planté dans le couloir en secouant doucement la tête.  
>-Elle va me rendre fou. Je le jure qu'elle va me rendre fou et me tuer …<br>Il se retourna et partit pour son premier cours.

Harry remuait doucement dans son lit. Il ressentait un profond malaise. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il savait que quelque chose se préparait. Il ressentit alors une vive douleur dans le front pile à la place de sa cicatrice. Il se retint de criai puis il ferma les yeux. Et vit …  
>Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres, deux enfants vêtu de robe des uniformes de Poudlard, Nagini, des morts, du feu … Tout s'arrêta et il soupira doucement pour calmer son cœur. Il se tourna sur le dos et observa le plafond.<br>Il le savait maintenant. Lord Voldemort se préparer à frapper...

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur : <strong>

Doooonc,désolé j'ai pas publier hier j'ai du m'occuper de mon blog littéraire ^^ et on peut ne pas le voir mais ça prend du temps ! XD Sinon voilà un beau chapitre ! Remplie de révélations ! J'ai bien montrer que le monde des bisounours c'est fini maintenant ! :p Donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :D Et **les lecteurs fantômes** je suis gentille avec vous,je vous force pas à laissez des reviews et je vous menacerai pas si vous le faites pas mais ça me gave de vous voir lire ma fiction sans laissez une trace de votre passage ! Maintenant vous avez un petit cadre vous avez même pas à vous usez l'index pour cliquer sur le bouton 'Review' ! Donc pour ceux qui veulent bouger leur fesses mettez un pseudo pour que je puisse faire mes RAR et ce sera déjà bien de dire '**Bonjour,j'aime bien ou pas ta fiction**' !

Sinon **les autres lecteurs revenait ma fic recommence** !So _review_ Gros bisouuus ! ^^


	21. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

**Note d'auteur :**

Bonjour mes petits Loup ! Je suis désolé ! Encore une fois de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelle ! Mais comme je l'a idit j'aas beoin d'une pause :/ J'ai eu deux mois où j'ai été flemmarde à souait. Pour lire,pour écrire. Pour tout ! Sauf Skype et mes amis ^^ Je sus vraiment désolé. Donc vilà je reviens avec des posts réguliers ! ^^ Tout Les Lundis je poste aujourd'hui parce que hier je n'ai pas pu ! ^^ Mais sinon ce sera tous leS Lundi ! :D

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! On a passé le cap et j'ai atteint les 100 reviews ! ^^ Première pour moi ^^

Voilà je vous dis Bonne lecture ! :D ! Et si vous voulez me dire vos avis sois par MP sois par review, libre à vous d'en décidé mais dites moi ce que vous en penser ! :D

**RAR :**

**Amandine : **Merci de pour ta review ! ^^ Une fiction Théo/Ginny ! J'y réfléchis alors ^^

**Magalii :** Coucou toi ! Désoé ! Je m'excuse je suis passé régulièrment sur le fofo pour dire que bon le moral n'y était pas,puis j'avais une flemme monumentale d'écrire :/ Enfin je suis de retour et contente que ça te plaise ! Non il vont pas être de suite ensemble mais … ^^

Je te laisse lire Bonne lecture ! :D Et dis moi sur le fofo en mp les fictions que tu as commencé s'il te plait ! :D

**Guest1 :** Coucou ! Merci d'avoir pris la peine d'enfin en laisser une ça me fait plaisir ! ^^ Bisous à toi. Et bonne lecture !

**Evlynne : **Merci à toi pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Cind3rella :** Merci à toi ! Ca me fait plaisir ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :D Bisous !

**Mariie :** Coucou ! :D  
>Et oui ça va bouger dans pas longtemps ^^<br>Oui j'ai voulu qu'Hermione se venge un peu quand même ! :3

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous !

**Wendy :** Salut ! ^^ Alors j'avais déjà prévenus qu'on retrouverai certaines similitude avec d'autres fiction. Ceci n'étant pas du plagiat mais au contraire du même style je dirai . L'histoire ne se passera pas du tout de la même façn ^^ A part les trucs des Ames soeurs,de Jude (qui pourrait être Lisa mais sans son caractère méchant) e t je crois que c'est tout. ^^ Contente que malgré ça, la fiction te plaise ! :D Et celle de MalefoyHearthless est ma fiction préférée ! ^^ Bonne lecture et bisous !

**Guest2 :** Coucou ! Merci à toi ! Contente que ça te plaise ! :D J'ai pas abandonner mais j'ai fait une pause tout l'été ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :D

**Kadija :** Coucou ! Ta review m'a beaucoup touché ! Je te remercie ! ^^ Et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p>Le jour se levait à peine alors que Drago continuait de ruminait. Depuis plus de trois jours il se demandait ce qu'il allait offrir à Noël. Hermione était une fille tellement compliqué et simple à la fois. Elle aimait la lecture,les cours,ses amis. Elle aimait la simplicité. Elle aimait le pudding et les pains beurré et recouvert de confiture de melon. Elle aimait les matins d'hiver où il neigé. Elle aimait le soleil. La pluie,ou plutôt aimait se mettre sur le bord de la fenêtre pour observer pendant des heures,sous une chaude couverture, la pluie tombait sur l'immense parc de Poudlard. Elle aimait ce genre de choses. Et il le savait car … Car il le savait un point c'est tout. Il ne s'intéressait pas à elle que comme une simple amie... Avec laquelle il couchait. Bon vu comme ça ça paraissait vraiment étrange mais voilà. C'était comme ça. Il la désirait. Dés qu'il la voyait il se retenait de lui arracher chacun de ses vêtements et de l'emmener dans une vieille classe inutilisée pour lui faire bien des choses pas du tout catholique.<p>

Le blond secoua vivement la tête pour revenir sur ses premières réflexions. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement de sa fenêtre où le soleil rejetait quelques rayons de soleil. Il soupira et appuya son front contre la vitre glacée en fermant les yeux. Que pouvait-il bien lui offrir ? Un bijou ?. Non,hors de question. Elle n'était pas une personne qu'on achetait avec un objet hors de prix. Il releva la tête et fixa le ciel. Il fronça doucement les sourcils et sentit alors une superbe idée lui venir. Ce n'était pas à proprement un cadeau … Mais au moins il était sûr que cela lui plairait !

Il sourit brusquement et dit un bruyant « Bingo » qui résonna dans son immense chambre verte et argent.

.

Hermione,elle, n'avait pas non plus dormit de la nuit. Et cela faisait exactement trois jours qu'elle ne fermait pas l'œil la nuit et quand cela arrivait ce n'était pas plus de deux ou trois heures. Elle était encore vêtue de sa tenue de nuit. Elle avait collé ses jambes à sa poitrine et les avait entourés de ses bras,assise au bord de sa fenêtre. Elle réfléchissait. Son cerveau était littéralement en sur chauffe. Elle ne cessait de penser à un certain blond à quelques pas à peine de sa chambre. Elle ne pensait qu'il pourrait lui avouer en face qu'il ne la considérait plus comme de la bouze de Dragon, mais comme une personne à part entière et même … comme une amie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire niaisement en pensant à ce mot. Elle et Drago. Amis ? Cela paraissait plus qu'étrange. C'était impossible. Une Sang De Bourbe Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et un Sang-Pur, imbu de lui-même et venant d'une famille plus que puissante. Enfin finalement,Monsieur n'était pas si imbu de lui-même,ni si égoïste. Elle savait maintenant qu'il pouvait être gentil,généreux et tendre. Passionné aussi. -Elle rougit légèrement en pensant à la façon dont il caressa son corps dans les moments les plus intimes.

Et puis,quand elle le croisait dans la journée au détour d'un couloir, elle sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accéléré, elle rougissait comme une petite fille et sourirait niaisement. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit...tomber amoureuse ? Après tout, elle aimait des choses en lui. Choses qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé il y a plusieurs mois auparavant. Elle aimait … tout en lui. Oui c'était ça. Tout. De son sourire moqueur à la manière dont il avait de l'embrasser. De ses yeux bleus-gris à sa façon de la regarder comme si elle était la seule qui comptait. De sa manière de rire à celle qu'il avait de la taquiner. Elle avait l'air complètement ridicule mais … C'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait besoin de sa présence. Elle avait besoin qu'il soit prés d'elle pour la rassurer, la faire rire,la réconforter. C'était viscérale,elle le savait.

Elle se passa dans ses cheveux bouclés et s'avoua alors :

Tu es bel et bien amoureuse ma pauvre. Amoureuse d'un Serpentard ….

Amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

Elle fit une grimace dépité et se releva pour aller prendre une douche. Ça lui changerait sûrement les idées. Elle sortit de sa chambre et au moment où elle voulut ouvrir la porte de la Salle de Bain Drago en sortit une serviette blanche entourant sa taille. Le regard fut attiré par le torse musclé dégoulinant d'eau et elle rougit violemment et détourna les yeux.

-Que .. Qu'est ce que … Enfin excuse moi je voudrais prendre ma douche …;balbutia t-elle son cerveau complètement embrouillé.

Drago,lui,arborait son fameux sourire n coin,ayant remarquer la soudaine rougeur sur les pommettes de la Gryffondor. Il dit d'un ton enjouée :

-Bonjour à toi aussi … Hermione...

Elle le regarda,surprise qu'il utilise son prénom. Il passa devant elle,sans attendre de réponse et rentra dans sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Elle reste là, à fixer porte où le Serpentard avait disparu puis secoua la tête,en entrant dans la Salle De bain et murmura :

-T'es mal barrée ma vieille …

.

Pansy sortit de sa Salle Commune en courant mettant tout en même temps la cravate verte-argentée de son uniforme. Elle monta un dédale d'escaliers puis elle arriva devant la Salle sur Demande. Elle fit 3 allers retour en pensant très fort à la personne qu'elle aimait et quand la porte apparu elle entra. Elle ne vit rien tout d'abord,puis elle sentit des mains sur sa taille et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres,dans l'obscurité. Des lèvres douces vinrent se posé dans le creux de son cou et elle pencha légèrement la tête pour laisser plus d'espace à celui qui la tenait contre lui. Les lèvres montèrent vers ses joues et la Serpentarde ne pouvant plus attendre se retourna et attrapa ses lèvres. Elle passa ses mains derrière le cou du jeune garçon qu'elle aimait.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés pour savourer son baiser, et découvrit que quelques bougies c'était allumé pour une belle ambiance tamisée. Elle se tourna alors vers le rouquin qui lui serait maintenant de petit ami. Dû moins elle le considérait comme tel.

Elle lui sourit et murmura pour ne pas briser l'harmonie instaurer dans la pièce :

-Tu m'as affreusement manqué …

Ron sourit en entendant ces paroles et répondit sur le même ton :

-On ne c'est pas vu depuis hier soir c'est tout …

Pansy se mordilla la lèvre inférieure :

-Oui mais quand même c'était bien top long pour que mes lèvres ne réclament pas les tiennes et mon corps le tien … Et mon esprit ta présence …

Ron sourit,touché par les dire de la jeune fille. Puis il la prit par la taille et la mena au lit installé non loin d'eux. Il s'allongea sur le couvre lit en velours gris perle et prit Pansy entre ses bras posé son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

Pansy ferma les yeux,heureuse d'être enfin contre lui sans se priver de son toucher. Depuis qu'ils c'étaient avoués leurs sentiments ils se voyaient tous les soirs dans la Salle sur Demande. Tout allait bien pour eux mais le plus dur était sûrement durant la journée. Ils se croisaient au détour d'un couloir. Se voyaient dans la Grande Salle. Dans leur cours commun et on pouvait bien voir qu'ils souffraient de ne pas se toucher,pouvoir se sourire.

Mais Pansy et Ron se rassuraient en se disant que le soir ils pouvaient pleinement profiter de l'un de l'autre.

Pansy brisa le silence paisible et dit :

-Tu crois qu'on tiendra combien de temps à se cacher comme ça ? Cela fait à trois jours et j'en ai déjà marre …

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je veux montrer à tout le monde combien je t'aime. On a pas à se cacher …

Ron afficha une mine sombre.

-La guerre ne fait que commencer. Vold... Tu-Sais-Qui en a contre Harry. Et la guerre éclatera un jour où l'autre .. Parmi les Serpentards il y en a pleins qui nous veulent du mal.

Alors,imagine le fait qu'il voit que nous sommes ensemble. Ça ne plaira à personne. Ça reviendra aux oreilles de Tu-Sais-Qui de n'importe quel façon et tu en souffriras.

Il serra la brunette contre lui.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur parce que nous avons été trop impatient de montrer que nous nous aimons.

Il caressa le dos de Pansy et reprit :

-Je te promet qu'à la fin la guerre on pourra se montrer au monde entier. Mais pour le moment patiente …

Pansy hocha la tête,haineuse envers cette fichue guerre qu'elle avait presque failli oublier. Elle sourit et lui dit :

-Je comprends … Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit non plus. Alors... J'attendrai …

Elle eut un petit sourire puis finalement elle glissa une main sous le t-shirt du rouquin et dit en se penchant vers ses lèvres :

-Passons aux choses sérieuse maintenant...

.

Hermione rentra dans la Salle Commune après avoir fait une ronde d'une demi-heure.

Elle monta posé son sac au pied de son lit. Retira sa cravate de Préfète en Chef et ôta ses chaussettes ainsi que ses chaussures. Une fois bien à l'aise elle redescendit,prit un livre dans la Bibliothèque contre le mur du salon et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Elle ouvrit la première page du livre et se plongea dans la lecture.

Elle n'entendit pas Drago arrivait,lui aussi après sa ronde. Elle ne releva la tête que quand il vint s'affaler sur son fauteuil. Elle le fixa un sourcil haussé.

-Fatigué ?

Drago la regarda en souriant légèrement.

-Oui … J'avoue que ces rondes m'épuisent de plus en plus. J'en ai vraiment marre de parcourir tout le château pour voir si des sale morveux de première année ne ce sont pas cachés dans des recoins sombres ou si un jeune couple n'est pas en train de se bécoter dans une classe vide. Ça,ca m'énerve ! Alors que moi je ne peux bécoter personne ..

Il fit la moue tel un petit garçon. Hermione sourit.

-Pauvre Drago ! Il est en manque de câlins et de bisous. Il faut absolument remédier à cela …

Le Serpentard sourit un peu plus malicieusement et se leva en s'avançant vers elle.

-Oh,mais Mademoiselle Granger peut m'aider à y remédier tout de suite …

Hermione se crispa et replongea le nez dans son livre. Dû moins elle fit comme si.

Je .. Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider. Tu n'as qu'à aller attraper une jeune fille dans un couloir et … te satisfaire.

Drago posa ses mains de part et d'autres des épaules de la Gryffondor et lui murmura :

-Je ne veux pas d'autres filles. Je te veux toi et seulement toi. C'est pas compliqué ..

Elle releva doucement la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Tu ne me veux pas Drago … Tu veux mon corps c'est différent...

Il secoua la tête.

-Non ! Je .. Je te veux tout entière …

Hermione se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même,ne voulant pas écouter ses belles paroles. Il ne disait ça que parce qu'il voulait se soulagé c'était tout. Elle n'était rien pour lui. Ou dû moins rien de plus qu'une amie.

-Je .. Je lis pour le moment …

Drago soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle. Hermione sursauta quand sa cuisse frôla celle du blond. Elle soupira et dit pour garde une contenance :

-Je peux pas être tranquille pour lire … C'est infernal !

Drago sourit et dit :

-Je me suis toujours posé la question. D'où viens cette fichue manie de lire autant ? Je veux dire je dis pas que c'est mal mais pourquoi lis tu autant ? Un livre ne te suffit pas ?

Hermione fut étonnée intérieurement qu'il pose si sérieusement cette question et elle lui répondit :

-Depuis petite je .. J'adore lire. Je veux dire j'ai toujours aimé me plonger dans des livres remplis d'aventure,de passion ou de fantasy. Je dis Fantasy car, avant je ne savais pas que j'étais une sorcière. J'ai toujours été isolée. J'étais la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de la classe et mes camarades de classe ne l'apprécier pas forcément … Alors j'ai dû me créer une bulle. Ne bulle rien qu'à moi. J'ai voulu m'éloigner de la solitude. Alors j'ai décidé de lire. De lire encore et encore. Sans jamais m'arrêter. Je m'enfermai parfois tout un Week-end dans ma chambre rien que pour lire.

Drago l'écoutait fascinée d'en savoir enfin un peu plus sur la personne qui l'intriguait le plus. Hermione continuait son récit pendant l'instant.

-Et puis le jour est arrivé où j'ai su que j'étais … Enfin que je n'étais pas simplement moldu je me suis informée sur ce que j'étais. Les sorcières,Merlin,et même Dumbledore !

-elle eut un petit rire- Et puis je suis arrivé à Poudlard et je n'ai pas cessé de lire depuis.

Elle sourit un peu gêné de s'être autant dévoilé.

Drago rajouta pour rire :

-Et tu as gardé ton rôle de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !

Hermione rit légèrement.

-Oui aussi ! Mais que veux-tu ? J'aime apprendre !

Elle lâcha alors un bâillement et dit :

-Bon .. Je crois que ma séance de lecture va s'écourter. Je suis épuisée …

Drago hocha la tête et se leva. La jeune fille se leva à son tour et monta les escaliers vers sa chambre suivit du Serpentard.

Hermione se retourna vers lui et dit,en souriant d'un air amusé :

-Tu comptes me suivre jusque dans mon lit ou ?

Drago sourit et répondit en s'approchant d'elle,posant une main sur sa taille faisant sursauté la jeune préfète :

-C'est très tentant, mais non je m'abstiendrais. Je voulais juste te dire …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes puis se recula en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Juste te dire Bonne nuit ..

Sur ces mots il partit vers sa chambre,laissant Hermione encore pantelante du baiser que lui avait donné le blond.

Elle respira profondément,pendant quelques minutes et se décida enfin à rentrer dans sa chambre.

Elle se jeta sur son lit et enfoui sa tête dans un oreiller. Elle devenait folle. Complètement toquée. Complètement … amoureuse.

Elle gémit et se leva pour enfin se mettre en chemise de nuit puis elle se coucha,ne cessant de se caresser les lèvres. Elle s'allongea et fixa le plafond en ne cessant de penser à Drago. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui rendre son baiser. Mais l'aurait-elle fait si elle avait en toute possession de ses moyens ? Ou ce serait -elle reculé ? Non. Elle l'aurait savourer. Le baiser avait durer trop peu de temps...

Elle soupira puis se décida à dormir elle ferma les yeux en pensant toujours à ce maudit blond.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur :<strong>

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Je vous dis à Lunid prochain ! :D Et sinon laissez moi votre avis en **MP **ou en **review** ! Ca compte pour moi et **n'oubliez pas de signé vos review ou MP !** Je vous fais des bisous et à Lundi prochain ! :D


	22. Chapter 23

Coucouuu ! Alors oui il a prit le temps pour arrivé ! Oh mon Dieu comme ça a été long ! J'aurai jamais cru que j'y arriverai un jour ! Mais grâce à un concours d'OS spécial Calendrier de l'avent j'ai pu avoir le courage et surtout retrouver l'inspiration pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre plus long que les autres ^^ **Le chapitre n'est pas corriger j'ai pas eu le temps malheureusement donc c'est corriger partiellement et encore –''** Excusé moi d'avance !

Je suis ravie de vous retrouvez J'aimerai beaucoup retrouver tout mes lecteurs mais j'en demanderai sûrement trop ! XD Je veux simplement que vous me **laissiez vos avis **! Par **MP** ou **review**. Qu'importe je veux que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez, c'est pas si dur !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

Étrange. On était au beau milieu de l'année scolaire et deux nouveaux arrivants intégrer l'école.

Hermione regardait,perplexe, les deux nouveaux élèves, bien battit, au côté du Directeur Dumbledore. D'après celui-ci, ils étaient frères et avait était renvoyer de leur école à cause d'un mauvais comportement mais qu'ils étaient ici pour un nouveau départ. D'après leur tête de déterrer ils avaient surtout besoin d'un bon bain de soleil. Bon. Ils n'étaient pas laids mais d'une pâleur profondément choquante.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son homologue masculin, qu'elle sentait agité à cause de son lien de Soul Mates avec lui. Elle vit que,lui aussi regardait les nouveaux élèves avec méfiance. Ah. Elle n'était pas la seul à douter.

Il tourna alors les yeux vers elle. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas oublier le tendre baiser qu'il lui avait donné il y a deux jours de cela. Depuis,elle faisait tout pour l'éviter. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'embrasser comme ça ?

Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention pour écouter le Choixpeau placer les deux garçons cadavérique.

Le premier, blond, alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret et Dumbledore lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête.

-**Serpentard ! **

Ah tiens donc. Elle applaudit pour la forme tout en soupirant. Ça n'aurait pas dû la surprendre. Ils avaient le physique pour intégrer la maison des Serpents.

Le suivant, aux beaux cheveux châtain et aux yeux bleu anthracite, s'avança à son tour. Après un petit silence un grand '**Gryffondor**' retentit.

Quoi ? Hermione resta bouche-bée et tourna instinctivement la tête vers Drago qui la regardait aussi, à sa grande surprise,aussi choqué qu'elle. Elle détourna le regard et reporta son attention sur le nouvel arrivant dans la maison des Lions.

Il s'avança vers leur table et s'assit … Pile en face d'elle. Le hasard faisait bien les choses, se dit Hermione.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver d'une beauté à couper le souffle mais ne ressentit rien de plus. Elle prit une part de pudding pour cacher son trouble et n'eut pas besoin d'entamer la discussion avec lui vu que ses amis s'en chargèrent très bien tout seul.

-Tu viens d'où ?

-Tu vas voir tu vas te plaire ici !

-Tu joues au Quidditch ?

-Tu as un animal de compagnie ?

Hermione fut agacée par tout ce remue ménages. Elle mangea une part de pudding puis se leva. Harry leva les yeux vers elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Je vais à la Bibliothèque.

Le Survivant hocha la tête et lui sourit. Sans lui répondre,elle sortit de la Grande Salle.

Mais qu'est ce que ses amis pouvait être agaçant quand ils s'y mettaient !

Elle arriva dans la bibliothèque presque vide. Elle se dirigea vers une table reculé mais avant de s'asseoir elle dit à voix haute :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

Effectivement, Drago se tenait juste derrière elle ,l'ayant tout de suite suivit après qu'elle ai quitté la Grande Salle.

Il arborait son petit sourire charmeur.

-Je ne peux même plus m'amuser à te faire peur !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Non. Je sens ta présence. Ce qui est très agaçant !

-Oh ! Insinuerais-tu que je suis une gêne pour toi ?

Elle s'assit à la table et sortit ses affaires. Elle leva les yeux en souriant espiègle ment.

-Oh oui Drago Malefoy. Tu as la plus grande gêne que j'ai pu connaître dans ma vie !

Il laissa échapper un rire et s'assit face à elle.

-Tu es conscients que si on te trouve attabler à la même table que moi, les gens vont se poser des questions ?,demanda t-elle en sortant sa plume et son encrier.

-Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent. Ils auront raisons pour la majorité … Non ?,demanda t-il en lui souriant.

Elle releva doucement les yeux et sourit.

-Alors tu te fiches bien de ce qu'on dise sur nous ?

-C'est ça, Granger.

-Tu me surprends. Toi, qui attache tant d'importance à ta personne.

Il parut offusqué.

-Je ne suis plus comme ça … Tu m'as rendu meilleure ...Hermione.

Elle rougit en secouant la tête,désorienté.

-N'importe quoi. Je n'ai rien fait du tout.

Il prit la main qu'elle avait posé près de son parchemin et la serra doucement. Hermione se raidit en sentant ce contact qui l'électrisa plus qu'autre chose.

-Tu m'as énormément aidé. Je ne suis plus le même homme. Je suis .. mieux ! Je me sens mieux. Et je sais que … Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et je ne me le suis pas encore pardonné, encore que j'y arrive un jour mais sache que … Oui,Hermione Granger, tu m'as fait devenir un homme meilleure.

Elle repensa bêtement au baiser qu'il lui avait donné à ce moment là et se mit à rêver,pendant quelques secondes, qu'il l'aimait ,lui aussi.

_Je t'aime Hermione._

Le rêve. Et puis après tout ils avaient un passé en commun. D'après leur lien ils étaient fait pour s'aimer alors pourquoi ce ne serait rien qu'un rêve ? Non ! Cela pouvait être plus. Mais elle ne se voyait pas séduire Drago. Ce serait indigne d'elle.

-Hermione ?

La jeune fille redescendit sur terre et secoua la tête.

-Oui ? Désolé. Oh et bien … c'est gentil à toi de me dire ça. Je .. J'en suis ravie.

Drago lui sourit et retira sa main. Hermione la rattrapa vivement. Euh … Il lui prenait quoi là ?

Drago parut surpris et haussa un sourcil.

-Je ... Euh … Tu …

Drago sourit devant la difficulté de son amie à formuler sa phrase.

-Je ?

-Je ... Tu veux bien m'aider pour mes devoirs ? Tu es bon en potion et je n'ai pas envie de commencer par les rédaction de quatre parchemin.

Elle lâcha sa main en rougissant.

-Avec plaisir. Mais … Tu veux faire ça maintenant ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Comme tu veux.

Il se leva en passant une main dans ses cheveux blond platine, ce qui fit frissonner Hermione qui aurait rêver de pouvoir encore plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux qu'elle savait aussi soyeux que la soie. Elle secoua la tête et rangea ses affaires.

Elle passa devant lui pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Ce n'est que sur le chemin menant à la Salle de Potion qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Plus elle passerait de temps avec plus elle tomberait sous son emprise.

_Hermione tu es une imbécile … _

.

Drago suivait de loin Hermione qui marchait d'un pas précipité devant lui, ce qu'il lui permettait d'observer son petit postérieur se dandinait de droite à gauche. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'admirer. Autant physiquement que psychiquement.

Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, de caresser sa peau, de lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, de la rassurer sur il ne savait quoi. Il devenait fou.

Fou d'elle ? Oh oui surement.

Ce qui expliquait surement qu'il l'ai embrasser deux jours auparavant. Il l'avait vu si proche. Son corps si près du sien. Ses lèvres fines et rosies par ses petits mordillements. Il n'avait pas pu résister à l'embrassait. Un baiser tendre et doux. Sans grande effusion de passion et de désir. Non juste un baiser,comme une caresse langoureuse. Et ça lui avait fait du bien. Au début du moins. Une fois dans sa chambre il avait était tiraillé entre le fait de vouloir l'embrasser encore une fois plus profondément et celui de rester tranquillement dans sa chambre à rêvé des caresses qu'il pourrait lui prodiguait. Oui, il devenait complètement fou de cette fille.

Il soupira,fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il s'écria alors à l'adresse d'Hermione.

-Tu as le feu aux fesses Granger ?

Elle se retourna en le foudroyant du regard.

-Pas du tout Monsieur je suis aussi lent qu'une limace ailée.

-Ça existe ça au moins ?

-J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche !

-Oooh … Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? Quelque chose te contrarie ?

Elle rougit, ce qu'il le fit sourire. Il adorait voir ses joues se couvrir d'une douce couleur rose.

-Non ! Je … tout va très bien !

Ils atteignirent la Salle de Potion et il passa devant elle pour l'ouvrir. L'air c'était rafraîchie, la pièce étant dans les sous-sol.

Il sentit Hermione frissonner à ses côtés.

-Tu as froid ? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher une veste ?

-Non non ! Tout va bien, dit-elle en souriant.

Il hocha la tête et s'avança vers un des chaudrons.

-Alors ? Quels sont les ingrédients qu'ils nous faut Granger ?

Elle posa son sac sur la table derrière eux et en sortit un parchemin. Elle le déplia et dit :

-De la poudre de corne de licorne, des limaces à corne, racines de marguerites, asphodèle.

Il retint tout les noms et alla prendre tout ce qu'avait énuméré Hermione. Celle-ci arbora d'ailleurs un sourire amusé ce qui força Drago à lui lancer un regard interrogateur .

-Non rien. Juste que … Je repensais à … Enfin quand la potion nous a tous les deux éclaboussait. C'est la première fois que l'on retouche à un chaudron tout les deux depuis cet événement.

Il rit légèrement en se souvenant qu'effectivement, c'était vrai.

-Oui mais cette fois-ci on ne va pas se disputer. N'est-ce pas ?,demanda t-il en lui jetant un regard.

-Non. Je ne pense pas. Si tu ne fais pas l'imbécile tout devrait bien se passer.

-Comment ça si je ne fais pas l'imbécile ? Je ne suis pas du genre à ne pas bien me tenir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en gardant son petit sourire qui lui réchauffait les entrailles.

-Mais oui bien sûr Drago.

Elle s'avança vers le chaudron et après avoir fait chauffer le chaudron elle versa tout d'abord les racines de marguerites, que Drago avait préalablement couper en petit morceaux avant. Puis jeta une pincée de poudre de corne de licorne. La préparation commença à bouillir ce qui satisfit grandement Hermione. Drago se pencha lui aussi au dessus du chaudron et sourit.

-Bon boulot Granger !

Elle sourit.

-Merci mais c'est aussi grâce à toi si j'ai réussi. J'ai beau faire tout les efforts du monde je suis l'une des plus nuls en potion.

Elle rajouta les limaces à cornes découpé en morceaux et l'asphodèle.

Une fois chose faite, elle baissa le feu et touilla un peu la préparation.

Drago se recula et vint derrière Hermione. Il se baissa et murmura à son oreille.

-Tu es la meilleure élève de cet école. N'en doute pas.

Hermione frissonna et ricana pour ne pas montrer son trouble.

-Oh. Tu joues les flatteurs ?

-Non … Je dis ce que je pense.

Il leva les mains pour les poser sur les hanches de la jeune fille, qui se figea.

-Euh ... Drago. La potion n'est pas fini alors … Arrête.

Il sourit et vint poser ses lèvres contre son cou. Son odeur envahit ses narines. Un mélange de vanille et de l'odeur qui lui était propre. L'odeur de sa peau.

Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes pour les enlever.

-Détends toi Hermione. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

Pour le moment en tout cas.

-Oui mais ... Je … Aide moi à mettre la potion dans des petits flacons.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se recula. Il l'entendit soupirer et fronça les sourcils.

-Mon toucher te gêne tant que ça ?

Elle parut surprise de cette phrase acerbe et se retourna vivement vers lui en secouant la tête.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je l'apprécie mais … Je veux finir cette potion d'abord.

Il sourit et hocha la tête. Il alla prendre trois flacons et les rapporta à la jeune fille.

Elle les remplit et les mis dans son sac.

-Voilà ! On a fini !

Elle sourit et prit son sac.

-Merci Drago. Pour ton aide.

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est rien.

Elle sourit puis baissa les yeux.

-Euh ...Bon je ferai mieux de ...D'y aller.

Il la retint par le bras alors qu'elle se détournait.

-Attends … Je … Dis moi que … Quand je t'ai embrasser ça t'a fait quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

Elle rougit.

-Dis moi que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir sentit ce qu'il y a entre nous. C'est plus que de l'amitié c'est du … Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Oh si il savait mais il n'aurait jamais oser l'avouer. Tout du moins il n'était pas près.

-Je … J'ai beaucoup aimer mais … Hum. C'était une erreur. Une très grosse erreur.

Il secoua la tête et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'incliner vers le sien.

-Tu sais très bien Hermione … Que ce n'était pas une erreur. Tu as aimé ça autant que moi. Comme tu as adorer que je caresse ton corps quelques semaines auparavant.

-Je … J'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

-Moi si. Je ne veux pas que tu oublies ce que tu as ressenti en étant près de moi. Autant que ne l'a jamais été une fille. Je t'ai donner plus que du sexe …

Elle le fusilla du regard.

-Ah oui ? Plus que du sexe ? Excuse moi mais je ne l'ai pas ressentie comme ça …

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Tu m'as lâchement prise, comme un goujat et puis tu t'es enfuie.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ça … Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

Elle sourit, d'un air attendri.

-Je le sais bien. Je le sais maintenant mais il n'empêche que tu ne m'as donner que du plaisir mais tu ne m'as donner … autre chose de toi.

Pour toute réponse, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le paradis. Le pur rêve. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : lui prouvait qu'il pouvait tout lui donner. Sans retenue. Il pourrait tout lui confier. Il avait une entière confiance en elle. Tellement entière qu'il avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait tirer de lui.

Elle ne résista pas bien longtemps à sa bouche et laissa tomber son sac par terre. Elle entoura sa nuque de ses bras fins et soupira contre ses lèvres.

C'était bon. Tellement bon de la serrer contre lui. D'avoir se contacte autre qu'amicale avec elle.

Il glissa sa langue au creux de sa bouche et l'embrassa plus langoureusement sans brusquerie. Non il voulait être doux pour ce moment là. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il pouvait se montrer tendre.

Il la poussa contre une table et la laissa s'y allonger. Il la força à écarter les cuisses pour pouvoir s'y loger. Il se coucha sur elle en s'appuyant sur ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser.

Il descendit ses lèvres vers son cou et embrassa celui-ci. Laissant une traîner de petit baiser brûlant.

Elle murmura son prénom en s'accrochant à lui. Il se releva un peu pour pouvoir contempler son visage. Ses lèvres étaient gonflés par ses baisers, ses cheveux éparpillé autour d'elle comme un soleil, ses yeux brillant de désir et … d'une autre chose. D'un sentiment plus profond. Il ne se cacha pas qu'il aimait ce sentiment qu brillait au fond de ses yeux aux couleur ambré. Car il devait sûrement ressentir la même chose.

Elle sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer son touché. Elle n'était jamais brusque. Même dans les moments les plus torride, elle ne faisait aucun geste brusque. Elle était parfaite. Un fille où résidait la douceur, le savoir, la tendresse, la compassion,le pardon, l'empathie et l'amour.

L'amour …

Il se força à bien vite oublier ce mot et revint parsemé son visage de baisers.

-Alors ? Tu ne veux plus rien de moi ? Tu ne veux plus ma bouche , mes caresses , mon corps ?

-Elle se mordilla la lèvres en secouant vivement la tête.

-Je … Je te veux. Je t'ai toujours voulu. Je …

-Chut.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres, heureux d'entendre ces mots. Il frotta son bassin contre le sien en lui faisant sentir le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui et son corps. Elle gémit doucement en fermant à demi les yeux. Il déboutonna son chemisier blanc, qui moulait merveille son buste.

Il l'ouvrit complètement et découvrit sa poitrine encore emprisonner par son soutien-gorge. Elle rougit devant son regard brûlant.

-Tu es magnifique. La plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu …

-Tu dis ça pour me flatter …

-Non ! Je t'assure ! Je .. Je ne te le dirai pas si je ne le pensais pas.

Elle sourit légèrement en sachant qu'il avait raison. Drago ne parlait jamais sans ne pas pensé ce qu'il disait.

Il leva une main et la posa sur son ventre qu'il caressa doucement, la faisant frissonner. Il se pencha et plongea son visage au creux de son cou. Il aspira sans se lasser, son odeur,tout en remontant sa main sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Il sentit ses seins se tendre sous le toucher de sa main. Il la força alors à se cambrer et lui retira son chemisier ainsi que son sous vêtement. Il les posa à côté et reprit où il c'était arrêté. Il vit le sommet de ses seins pointait et ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

Il passa un premier coup de langue et un autre encourager par les gémissements de sa compagne. Hermione,emportée par le plaisir, plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de Drago.

Il continuait de sucer ses tétons avec autant de plaisir qu'elle, d'après ses petits coups de reins contre son bas ventre. Elle était en pleine extase. Elle avait,elle le savait à présent, attendu ce moment depuis un moment. Elle avait rêvé de toucher son corps, de ses caresses, de ses baisers. Et elle en pleurerait elle ne l'aimer que d'autant plus alors qu'il prenait un soin tout particulier à lui prodiguer du plaisir avec attention, sans se soucier du sien.

Elle sentit sa langue s'attaquer à son autre seins alors que s main prenait le relai pour l'autre. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir les petits cris de plaisir qui lui montait à la gorge.

Drago descendit alors sa bouche sur son ventre puis arriva à son nombril où il dessina de petits arabesques avec sa langue. Il arriva au bouton de sa jupe, qu'il défit.

Il la retira en même temps que le dernier sous vêtement qu'il lui restait. Elle se retrouva nue,devant lui mais cela ne la dérangea pas. Elle aimé qu'il la regarde avec envie, désir et,e lle l'espérait, amour.

Il revint au dessus d'elle et reprit sa bouche pour un baiser tendre et passionné.

-Je ne peux plus attendre, mon cœur … Je …

Elle sourit.

-Fais ce qu'il te plaît. Tout m'ira Drago.

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'une ondulation de hanche sensuelle. Il soupira contre ses lèvres,ivre de plaisir et sans attendre défit son pantalon et en sortit son membre durcit.

Tout en l'embrassant il entra en elle. Ils gémirent en chœur et la jeune fille s'accrocha à son amant.

Drago était aux anges. Il en avait fantasmé pendant plusieurs semaines mais c'était empêché d'agir par principe pour l'amitié que la jeune fille avait pour lui Mais il c'était trompé. Ils partageaient les même sentiments. Les mêmes envies. Et ça le grisait de pouvoir enfin l'avoir tout à lui.

Il entama un rythme lent et régulier et inclina son visage pour le plonger dans les cheveux de la Gryffondor.

Elle lui demanda d'accélérer et il ne se fit pas prier pour accéder à sa demande.

Elle cria de plaisir en allant,elle-même, à la rencontre du bas-ventre du blond. Il murmurait son nom comme une litanie à son oreille et ne cessait pas ses coups de reins passionné.

Elle sentit l'orgasme parcourir son corps ce qui amena Drago à accélérer encore plus. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher et prolongeait le moment mais son plaisir fut plus fort que sa raison et il se laissa emportée par le paroxysme du plaisir. Hermione le suivit de peu en se cambrant.

Drago retomba sur la jeune fille,totalement essoufflé. Il entendit alors la voix douce et enrouée d'Hermione :

-On aura au moins eu le mérite d'avoir pu se réchauffer.

Il rit en l'entendant prononçait ces mots. Il l'embrassa sa joue. Heureux et repue.

Ou pas tout à fait. Il ne cesserait jamais de la désirer.

-On devrait se rhabiller avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.

Elle parut déçu de devoir redescendre si vite sur terre mais il la rassura d'un baiser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On a tout le week-end devant nous pour pouvoir faire toute sortes de choses.

Elle sourit en coin mais dit pour le taquiner :

-Oui mais il ne faut pas oublier nos devoirs !

-Tais toi donc Granger ! Sinon je te refais l'amour,ici, sur le champ et tout le monde va t'entendre gémir jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard !

-Oho ! Serait-ce une menace ? Bien que ça ne me dérangerait pas que tu me montres un exemple de ce dont tu es capable de faire Monsieur le vaniteux !

Il sourit et remit en place son pantalon. Hermione se releva sur la table et regarda le torse du blond avec envie.

-Moi je n'ai pas pu te toucher. La prochaine fois c'est moi qui prend les devants !

Il haussa les épaules en secouant a tête.

-Tu n'avais qu'à te jeter sur moi dés notre entrée ici, je n'aurai pas dis non. Crois moi.

Elle rit et descendit de la table pour remettre son uniforme. Une fois chose faite elle se tourna vers Drago.

-Je t'accorde une journée. Une journée ensemble sans contrainte, sans questions mais demain … Tu m'aideras pour mes devoirs,pas question que je perde de vus mon objectif de réussite scolaire !

Il rit et l'attira à lui pour embrassai ses lèvres.

-Très bien. Mais je ne te promets pas d'être très concentré …

Hermione, sourit plus que ravie. Elle alla ramasser son sac et sortit de la salle suivit de Drago.

Elle sourit plus grandement en sentant la main de Drago sur sa taille. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heuresuse. Elle aimait un homme qui,elle le savait maintenant, n'était plus le petit con écervelé et méchant qu'elle avait connu. Il était un amant hors pair et … il était aussi son ami. Un ami qui savait presque tout d'elle. Bien évidemment avant tout ça il était l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Seul ombre au tableau ? La guerre. La guerre, elle en était sûre,gâcherait tout.

Mais elle préférait ne pas y pensé.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione fut bien obliger de penser aux évènements se préparant en dehors de Poudlard car Harry lui envoya un message pour lui donner rendez vous dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

Elle avait passé un Samedi plus que merveilleux. Extatique. Brûlant. Passionné.

Drago avait été plus qu'attentionné à son égard. Il lui avait fait l'amour plusieurs fois mais ils avaient aussi partager plusieurs souvenirs enfance. Même si celle de Drago n'avait pas été glorieuse,elle avait découvert que lui,Blaise et Théo avait fait bien des bêtises étant enfant. Elle avait aimé le voir si joyeux, si insouciant à ses côtés.

Il lui faisait confiance, pour se confier autant et ça lui faisait énormément plaisir.

Les petits noms qu'il lui donnait faisait fondre con cœur déjà bien épris du Serpentard. La façon dont il la regardait, sa manière de s'intéressait à tout ce qu'elle disait sans jamais l'interrompre, il la taquiné sans jamais être blessant, il l'embrassait avec … oui,elle le pensait, avec amour. Elle voudrait tellement qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime. Elle priait Merlin pour qu'il exauce son vœu.

Elle soupira en sachant qu'elle devait délaisser Drago, qui dormait près d'elle. Elle sourit en voyant son visage totalement détendu. Elle caressa son visage du bout des doigts et embrassa sa joue, puis son nez et enfin sa bouche.

Il entrouvrit les yeux puis sourit. Il attrapa la brunette pour la mettre sur lui.

-Alors Madame n'est pas rassasier ?

-Oh. Je ne le serais jamais. Mais … Je ne t'ai pas réveillé pour que tu me montre tes talents d'amant passionné mais .. Pour te prévenir que je dois m'en aller.

Drago,occuper à caresser le ventre découvert d'Hermione, fronça brusquement les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Oh ! Pas loin. Harry m'a demandait d'aller le rejoindre dans la Salle Commune.

-Laisse donc Potter se débrouillait avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Elle éclata de rire.

-J'aimerai bien pour une fois mais si il m'appelle si tôt c'est que ça doit être important …

Elle fit la moue et se baissa pour l'embrasser. Drago ne put s'empêcher de prendre les hanches de la Gryffondor entre ses mains pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui,ce qui amusa sa compagne qui se releva en ôtant les mains de Dgo.

-Non ! Je dois vraiment y aller. Je reviens dés que c'est possible !

Elle se releva vivement avant qu'il puisse l'attraper et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se laver et s'habiller.

Drago soupira, en voyant Hermione s'en allait. Il allait tuer Potter. Ah ça il en était certains. Il pouvait pas la laisser un peu tranquille. Non. Il fallait qu'il l'appelle dés qu'il avait un petit soucis. Et elle, elle accourait.

Son réveil qui avait été dans la bonne humeur, se transforma en frustration.

.

Hermione arriva dans la Salle commune des Gryffondor et vit Harry, Ron et Ginny attablé près d'une fenêtre. Elle vint vers eux et les salua. Elle vit alors leur mine contrariées.

-Euh .. Ça ne va pas ?

Harry soupira et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Ce qu'elle fit, un peu anxieuse. Et si Ginny leur avait dit pour Drago et elle ? Elle allait la tuer. Si jamais elle avait raconter quoi que ce soit à Harry et Ron …

-Les nouveaux sont bizarre tu nous trouves pas ?

Ah. C'était juste ça.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-A part qu'ils auraient bien besoin d'un bain de soleil … Non.

-Oui mais … Ils arrivent en milieu d'année !

-Oui. Et bien je pensais comme toi au début mais … Je ne trouve pas que ce soit si bizarre. Et Dumbledore n'est pas bête ! Il sait qui il intègre dans son école quand même !

-Moui enfin t'as vu ce que ça donne pour les Serpentards, que de la vermine pour le moment.

Hermione fusilla du regard son ami mais Ron réagit avant qu'elle puisse avoir dit quelque chose.

-Arrête Harry! Ils ne sont pas tous cons et méchants ! Certains ne sont pas forcément à Serpentards parce qu'ils sont méchants … C'est leur personnalité. Alors toi et tes principes pouvait rentrer chez vous si c'est pour dire ça.

Harry, Ginny et Hermione furent surpris par le ton employé par Ron.

Mais il avait résumé ce que pensait Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu régis comme ça Ron ? C'est pas parce que tu sors avec Parkinson qu'on doit se mettre à l'apprécier ou à apprécier tout les Serpentards !

-Quoi ? Tu sors avec Parkinson ?!

Hermione était outrée qu'il ne lu ai rien dit.

Ron eu la décence de paraître penaud.

-Désolé Hermione j'allais t'en avertir mais … Enfin bref.

Il se tourna vers Harry, le visage soudain plus sérieux.

-Écoute Harry j'ai énormément d'estime pour toi mais ne t'avise pas de mettre tout les Serpentards dans le même sac. Ils sont parfois vicieux ,oui, con, je l'admet, un peu méchant, d'accord. Mais au fond ils ont un cœur pour certains en tout cas …

-... On est pas là pour parler des Serpentard et de leur cœur. Je voulais vous demander d'être prudent par rapport au nouveaux arrivants. Ils sont louches.

Hermione soupira.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu me dire ça dans la lettre que tu m'as envoyé ce matin ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu étais occupé peut-être ?

Elle rougit.

-Bien sur que non ! Je … J'avais juste envie de dormir !

-Mmh. Tu parais peu crédible quand tu rougis en me disant ça, Hermione.

Elle le foudroya du regard et se leva.

-Bon si tu en as finis avec nous alors je me permet de m'en aller.

Harry soupira et acquiesça.

Ginny qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la conversation se leva et dit sa meilleure amie

:

-Je ta raccompagne à ta Salle Commune !

-Euh ... très bien.

.

Drago, s'ennuyait ferme dans sa chambre. Il avait passé une bonne heure à s'occuper en faisant ses devoirs mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Hermione de ma tête. Il pensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus jusque là et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait était bien bête de ne pas se rendre du charme affolant de la Gryffondor bien avant. Son charme étai autant physique que morale.

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas que ça. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer avoir plus que du désir et de la sympathie pour la Gryffondor.

L'amour ? Quel mot pathétique pour lui. Du moins … Il y a quelques temps il pensait cela. Mais aujourd'hui ?

Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? … En tout cas il était sûre qu'il ferait tout pour la garder près de lui et lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

Il soupira.

_T'es dans la merde Drago …_

Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquait et il se leva précipitamment et vit une Hermione montait les escaliers en courant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'Hermione se jetait sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Une fois qu'ils se furent séparer Drago déclara :

-Euh .. Que me vaut l'honneur de c baiser ?

-Et bien ..Je … tu m'as manqué.

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras en la soulevant du sol.

-A moi aussi. Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris tant de temps ? Vous avez disséqué un dragon ou quoi ?

Elle rit jouant avec les mèches de ses cheveux.

-Non. J'ai discuter en chemin avec Ginny. Elle sait pour nous et … Elle me conseillait d'être prudente.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Prudente ?

-Oui.

Il la posa sur le lit et s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

-Dis moi tout.

Elle ne cessa pas de tripoter ses cheveux blond tout en parlant.

-Tu … est-ce que tu vas devenir Mangemort Drago ?

Il se figea et elle le regarda dans les yeux, tout à coup sérieuse mais irrémédiablement triste.

-Je … Je n'en sais rien Hermione. Seul mon père choisira ce que je deviendrais.

-Mais ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser choisir à ta place ! Tu es un adulte ! Tu .. Tu peux faire tes choix seul.

-Je sais. Mais … Je ne sais pas vraiment si je pourrai m'opposer à ma mère le jour de la guerre.

-Alors elle n'a qu'à intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix !

Il eut sourire sans joie.

-Je ne vois pas ma mère délaisser mon père. Et mon père ne s'imaginera même pas uitter son Maître ! Au final c'est un tourbillon sans fin.

Elle s'accroupit prés de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Drago je …

Elle avait failli lui dire les mots qu'elle pensait très fort au plus profond d'elle mais c'était retenue à temps.

-Drago ne fais pas ça. Ne te laisse pas faire sous prétexte que ta mère est trop sotte pour abandonner ton père. Tu mérites mieux que ça Drago. Tellement mieux. Je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas te perdre parce que tu auras fait les mauvais choix.

Il sourit tristement.

-Je ne … Je ne sais pas. Imagine que ma mère meurs pendant la bataille et que je n'étais pas auprès d'elle.

-Tu ne seras pas auprès d'elle de toute manière ! Tu te battras de ton côté et elle du sien. Alors … Je t'en supplie Drago ne … Ne m'abandonne pas pour un homme qui n'en vaut pas la peine !

Elle baissa les yeux en sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Drago la serra contre lui en murmurant :

-Je ne te promets rien mais … Je ferai ce que je peux. Je te le jure.

Elle hocha doucement a tête et il la porta sur le lit pour l'allonger près de lui.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre en partageant des pensées bien sombres.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note d'auteur :<strong>

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! Vos avis sont ce qui me pousse à écrire je vous mentirai pas ! Je dis d'ailleurs que je reprends un rythme irrégulier de publie étant imprévisible ^^ Ne m'en veuillez pas trop ! _**Review**_les gens ou _**MP**_ au choix juste dites moi le fond de vos pensées !

[**Edit 23.05.13] Si un petit lecteur passe par là,vous pourrez aller voir où j'en suis par rapport à Soul Mates sur mon Profil ! A très bientôt ! **


End file.
